Dreaming my life
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Elle était Victoire Weasley, sa famille entière était connue, tous étaient des héros. Elle était la fille de héros, et elle allait entrer à Poudlard, comme tout enfant en âge d'y aller. Mais pourtant, elle doutait. Et si elle, elle n'était pas à la hauteur ? Et si elle n'était pas comme eux ? Et si elle les décevait ? Et si on l'accueillait mal ? Et si elle avait rêvé sa vie ?
1. La lettre

_Nous sommes le 1er septembre, et qui dit 1er septembre dit rentrée ! C'était donc l'occasion pour moi de commencer une nouvelle fiction qui me tient à cœur..._

_Un grand merci à **Picotti** qui m'a aidée à trouver le titre..._

* * *

**Chapitre 1: la lettre**

Quand Victoire avait reçu sa lettre, elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Pourtant, ça s'était passé comme pour tout enfant sorcier en âge d'aller à Poudlard. Elle était assise à la table du petit-déjeuner, comme le reste de la famille, lorsqu'un hibou avait frappé à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Son père Bill et son frère Louis s'étaient précipités, renversant au passage une bonne dose de chocolat chaud sur la toile cirée de la table et inondant les tartines que Dominique n'avait pas pu sauver. Victoire et sa mère étaient allées à leur rencontre en ne les voyant pas venir, tandis que la cadette de la famille restait à table, mangeant tranquillement, pas le moins du monde concernée. Des cris de joie avaient retenti. Et de surprise aussi. Victoire venait de recevoir a lettre pour Poudlard, elle allait être une sorcière. Sa sœur avait accouru pour lui arracher la lettre des mains, elle qui rêvait tant de ce moment. L'aînée, elle, doutait. Maintenant qu'elle en était sûre, elle doutait affreusement.

Une part en elle lui soufflait qu'elle avait droit à cette lettre,qu'elle était capable d'être une bonne sorcière. Les cheveux de Teddy pouvaient en témoigner, ils avaient brusquement poussé jusqu'à atteindre ses pieds, et à voir sa tête, en plein milieu d'un repas chez Mamie Molly, ça n'était pas de son fait. Mais une autre part, plus insidieuse, la faisait constamment douter. Et si jamais Teddy avait menti ? Et si jamais elle n'avait pas de magie en elle ? Personne ne semblait douter d'elle et de ses pouvoirs, et d'autant plus avec son ascendance vélane, mais Victoire s'était toujours posée la question. Et si jamais, comme par hasard, elle ne recevait pas sa lettre ? Et si jamais, on lui refusait l'entrée à l'école ? Elle en avait parlé à Teddy. Il lui avait juré ne pas avoir menti ce jour-là. Et il avait un peu ri de ses doutes, affectueusement. Lui ne voulait pas penser qu'ils puissent être séparés. Attendre deux ans, c'était déjà bien assez.

Alors quand elle avait eu sa lettre, il avait fallu qu'elle la relise plusieurs fois, pour être sûre que c'était son nom qui était marqué dessus.

_Chère Ms Weasley-Delacour, _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée le 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire chère Ms Weasley-Delacour, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Directrice de Poudlard._

Sa sœur lui avait arraché la lettre des mains. Parce qu'après tout, elle aussi était Ms Weasley-Delacour. Mais elle, elle n'avait pas l'âge requis. C'était donc bien à elle qu'était adressée cette lettre. Dans sa tête, il n'y avait aucun doute, elle irait, elle irait dans cette fabuleuse école dont Teddy lui parlait tant. Elle le voulait, elle en rêvait. Ça faisait tout de même deux longues années qu'ils attendaient de se retrouver, nom d'un botruc ! Elle savait que sa mère hésitait encore. Elle voulait la faire aller à Beauxbâtons. Elle était à moitié française après tout, elle pouvait y prétendre, surtout avec la réputation de sa mère dans cette école. Mais sincèrement, Victoire ne se voyait pas du tout là-bas. D'abord à cause de Teddy, il était quand même son meilleur ami en plus d'être son cousin. Ensuite, parce qu'elle ne se voyait pas jouer les midinettes. Elle détestait déjà bien assez ce côté vélane que sa mère lui avait légué. Tout le monde croyait que, parce qu'elle était blonde et mignonne malgré son jeune âge, elle était une imbécile finie. Ça l'énervait profondément. Et elle n'était pas une Weasley pour rien. Certains disaient qu'elle avait hérité de sa tante Ginny pour ses réparties cinglantes.

Sa mère comprendrait. Elle comprendrait qu'elle préfère aller à Poudlard, elle en était sûre. Surtout qu'elle avait pour elle un argument de choc. Teddy. Oui, encore lui. Mais cet argument, il ferait mouche. Parce que depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits et que pour ses quatre ans Teddy lui avait offert un joli collier avec une licorne bleue en pendentif, sa mère était persuadée que Teddy et elle étaient amoureux. Ce qui était bien entendu complètement faux. Une véritable aberration. Mais ça avait au moins le mérite de faire croire à Fleur Weasley-Delacour que Teddy prendrait soin d'elle dans cette nouvelle vie qui commençait. Alors qu'à Beauxbâtons, il n'y aurait personne pour l'aider.

Bien sûr, son père allait devoir lui donner un coup de pouce, pour la convaincre, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'il l'aiderait. D'ailleurs, quand elle avait serré sa lettre dans ses mains, il l'avait prise dans ses bras, avec un sourire malicieux, il savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait lui demander, la phrase qui la tracassait dans cette lettre. Et il allait l'aider. Elle en était si sûre qu'elle s'était précipitée vers Athéna, leur chouette chevêche, pour envoyer un parchemin à l'appartement d'Oncle Harry et de Tante Ginny, pour leur apprendre la bonne nouvelle, et surtout la transmettre à Teddy qu'ils avaient adopté un an plus tôt, à la fin de sa première année. Elle lui confia aussi une deuxième lettre, à transmettre au Terrier, pour le restant de la famille qui devait déjà y passer les vacances. Elle savait que ses parents la tuerait si elle oubliait cette lettre. Maintenant, le sort en était jeté. Elle regarda l'oiseau s'envoler. Elle avait d'ors et déjà demandé à ses parents une chouette comme animal de compagnie. C'était peut-être banal, mais elle aimait ces volatiles. Elle prendrait une chouette effraie et elle appellerait sa belle des clochers Dame Blanche. Ça lui irait comme un gant. En attendant, avec ces deux lettres envoyées, on pouvait dire qu'elle prenait un peu au piège sa mère. Elle lui pardonnerait. Victoire avait choisi sa vie. Elle allait devenir une sorcière. Et elle allait leur prouver à tous que ce n'était pas de la gelée de véracrasse qu'elle avait dans le crâne. Ils verraient ce qu'ils verraient.


	2. Voyage vers l'inconnu

_Et avec un tonnerre d'applaudissements, de reviews et de confettis, le chapitre 2 ! Publication prévue tous les mardi soir..._

_._

**Chapitre 2: Voyage vers l'inconnu**

Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis cette fameuse lettre qui avait chamboulé sa vie. Et à présent, on y était. Sur le quai de la gare de Londres. Entre les quais neuf et dix, sous une de ces grandes arches de vieilles pierres rassurantes. À présent, elle n'avait plus le choix...

« Allez ma chérie, ça va aller, on est là. Et puis Papa et moi on t'écrira toutes les semaines, promis, et même deux fois par semaine si tu veux. Ça va bien se passer, tu verras. »

« Allez Victoire ! Non mais c'est pas vrai ça, quand je pense que moi je rêverais d'être à sa place, et on nous a fichu cette godiche à Poudlard... Ils vont être servis... »

« Dominique ! » la gronda son père, à moitié sérieux seulement.

Sa fille cadette lui donnait bien du souci niveau caractère. On pouvait dire qu'elle avait un sacré tempérament, et parfois, il se demandait si ses piques ironiques étaient vraiment sérieuses ou si elle faisait juste ça pour motiver sa sœur. Le lien entre les deux jeunes filles était assez complexe. Il regarda son fils qui lui tenait la main sans mot dire, tournant seulement ses grand yeux bleus vers la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Celui-là au moins, il le comprenait mieux. Et à six ans, il n'était pas encore très compliqué. Parfois, Bill Weasley se demandait pourquoi ils avaient voulu trois enfants...

Victoire serra fort la poignée de son chariot. Elle respira un bon coup, reconnaissante de la main rassurante de sa mère sur son épaule. Puis, elle s'élança. Elle ne devait pas faiblir. Elle fonça. Droit dans le mur. Et là où quiconque l'aurait vue aurait cru qu'elle était folle et qu'elle allait se fracasser le crâne, elle disparut brusquement. Comme par enchantement aurait-on pu dire. Ce qui était tout à fait le cas. Elle se retrouva d'un coup de l'autre côté du mur et arrêta son chariot de peur de dévaler tout le quai et de finir sur les rails. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle se cramponnait un peu dessus et relâcha la pression dans ses mains avant de regarder anxieusement ce mur. Ses parents n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Mais que faisaient-ils ? Enfin, après quelques micro-secondes d'attente, ils apparurent. Louis avait laissé tomber sa peluche on ne savait où et il avait fallu la retrouver. Heureusement, il s'en était rendu compte avant de traverser le mur, mais ça avait été toute une affaire. Il ne lâchait pas son petit éléphant depuis qu'il était né. C'était un cadeau d'Oncle George et Tante Angelina. Et pour une fois, ça n'était pas une farce. L'animal avait été soigneusement baptisé Dumbo, en référence à un film moldu que Tante Hermione leur avait montré un jour. À grands coups de pichets d'eau. La pauvre bête en avait été un peu secouée.

Elle quitta un instant son chargement pour se blottir contre eux, les serrer fort dans ses bras. Ça allait être la première fois qu'elle les quittait. Et ça n'était pas pour une journée. Elle avait un peu peur. Soudain, on lui frappa sur l'épaule. Elle sursauta et se dégagea rapidement de ses parents. Même si elle voyait d'autres enfants le faire, ça n'était pas très glorieux. Elle se retourna. Pour tirer la langue à un Teddy amusé. Elle, elle ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout ! Il avait failli lui faire peur l'imbécile fini ! Il la regardait l'air goguenard, tout à fait conscient de la frayeur qu'il lui avait causée. La preuve, ses cheveux étaient rouge. Rouge de fierté. Et il ne les arborait que quand il venait de faire un bon coup.

« Alors Vicky ? Prête pour ta rentrée ? »

« Espèce de bouse de dragon, ça va pas de faire ça aux gens ? » répondit-elle vertement.

« Oh ça va, avoue que je t'ai bien eue... » dit-il avait un sourire malicieux.

« Pas du tout. » Victoire ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Si elle avouait qu'elle avait eu peur, même juste un petit peu, elle était bonne pour qu'il en parle Merlin seul savait combien de temps.

D'ailleurs, il était déjà passé à autre chose, Oncle Harry et Tante Ginny venaient de les rejoindre avec leurs trois enfants et discutaient avec ses parents de leur scolarité. Sa mère Fleur se lamentait déjà. Sa petite fille chérie allait la quitter, et pour cette mère, c'était très dure. Ginny ne pouvait qu'approuver, Teddy était comme son fils, depuis sa naissance, ils s'occupaient beaucoup de lui avec son mari et sa grand-mère et c'était difficile de le laisser partir seul. Même si lui avait déjà treize ans. Et la jeune maman n'osait même pas imaginer quand ça serait le tour de ses autres enfants, bien que James, l'aîné, n'ait que sept ans. Le temps passait bien trop vite à leur goût. Victoire n'écoutait que d'une oreille la conversation, plutôt concentrée sur celle qu'entretenaient son père, Oncle Harry et Teddy. Les deux premiers évoquaient leurs souvenirs de leur propre scolarité, bien trop lointaine à leur goût. Oncle Harry n'hésitait pas à se remémorer les bons coups qu'ils avaient pu faire avec Oncle Ron, mais son père, voyant qu'elle écoutait, entreprit de se refaire une image correcte, soucieux de donner le bon exemple. Il n'allait quand même pas encourager sa fille à faire des bêtises. Même si Teddy semblait boire les paroles de deux hommes, nul doute qu'il entraînerait sa presque cousine dans ses aventures. Une fille, parfois, même si c'est souvent chochotte et nulle, ça pouvait être utile. Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Tante Hermione !

Soudain, le train se mit en branle, des jets de vapeur sortirent des cheminées de la vieille carcasse de métal. Il était temps de monter. Après des embrassades fournies – même la petite Lily avait du haut de ses trois ans fait un bisou légèrement mouillé sur la joue de son presque frère – et mille recommandations, les deux adolescents furent accompagnés seulement par Bill et Harry, les aidant à porter leurs valises jusqu'au marche-pied. Là, Victoire monta la première dans le train et réceptionnait les valises que lui passaient tantôt Harry, tantôt Bill, tantôt Teddy. Tous les bagages furent enfin embarqués, soit quand même trois valises – est-il nécessaire de préciser que deux d'entre elles appartenaient à Victoire ? –, deux sacs de voyage, la cage de la nouvelle chouette de Victoire, et une plante verte que Teddy affectionnait particulièrement. Le jeune sorcier sauta du quai pour enfin entrer avant que le dernier coup de sifflet ne soit donné. Ils saluèrent leurs accompagnateurs respectifs de la main, ainsi que le reste de leur famille qui s'était jointe à eux. Enfin, Teddy la poussa du coude.

« Ça y est, on les voit plus. Tu viens ? Qu'on se cherche un compartiment avant que tout ne soit pris ? »

Victoire hocha la tête. Ils prirent leur équipement à bras-le-corps, s'arnachant autant que faire se peut, avant de s'engager dans le couloir. Les deux premiers compartiments de gauche et de droite étaient pris. Ils entendaient même des rires dans ceux de gauche. Des amis devaient s'être retrouvés. Ils avancèrent donc un peu plus. Teddy ouvrit le troisième à leur gauche de sa main libre, et tomba sur un couple de cinquième années qui semblait vouloir fêter leurs retrouvailles. Il referma la porte brusquement, avec une drôle de moue. Si c'était ça l'amour, glissa-t-il à sa cousine, c'était vraiment dégoûtant. Il poursuivit avec le compartiment de droite, mais tomba sur une bande de Serpentards qui n'avaient pas l'air d'apprécier l'intrusion. Là encore, il battit en retraite et proposa à sa compagne d'infortune de continuer. Enfin, la tentative suivante fut la bonne. D'abord, ils entendirent des rires et n'osèrent pas frapper. Mais par chance, Teddy avait reconnu le rire d'un de ses amis, un certain Jimmy, dont il avait déjà parlé à Victoire. Ils ouvrirent donc la porte et sans faire plus de manières, il entra et commença à monter ses valises sur le filet qui surplombait les banquettes. La jeune fille resta plantée à l'entrée de la porte du compartiment, ne sachant que faire. Elle avait cru pouvoir faire le voyage avec Teddy seul, et se sentait un peu intimidée au milieu de tous ses amis. Elle avait l'impression d'être de trop. Impression qui se confirma quelques instants plus tard.

« C'est qui elle Ted ? Ne me dis pas que tu nous a ramené une fille, surtout une première année ! Encore une chochotte... »

« Tout doux McMillan ! Tu vois pas que c'est sa cousine Victoire ? » Intervint un autre des garçons.

Blond, des yeux verts qui pétillent, la cousine en question chercha dans ses souvenirs, Teddy lui avait parlé de ce garçon, et de son physique qui faisait craquer les filles. Elle en était sûre. Il l'avait même supplier de ne jamais faire partie de ces groupies qui les poursuivaient à cause de ce... de ce... Spencer ! Enfin. Il revenait de loin celui-là. D'ailleurs, il venait de se lever pour l'aider à porter ses propres bagages jusqu'au filet de droite, là où il restait encore un peu de place. Victoire et Teddy purent s'assoir, l'un en face de l'autre, du côté de la porte. La première tenait Dame Blanche sur les genoux tandis que le second calait sa plante sur ses cuisses. Ils n'étaient pas serrés, mais c'était quand même juste. Ils étaient six en tout, Jimmy, Spencer, MacMillan, un garçon qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, Teddy et elle.

« Alors, encore cette plante Ted ? T'as pas réussi à la brûler pendant l'été ? » lança le blond.

« Elle s'appelle comment déjà ? » intervint enfin le garçon sans langue.

« Ambroisie. Elle s'appelle Ambroisie. C'est quand même pas compliqué à retenir. C'est un nom divin pour une plante. La nourriture des dieux. Elle vient du Mexique ! C'est Oncle Harry qui me l'a rapportée d'un voyage. »

Sentant que la conversation allait dégénérer en pugilat si ça continuait, le dénommé MacMillan changea habilement de sujet.

« Alors comme ça, tu es la cousine de Teddy ? Et tu rentres en première année c'est ça ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça, encore intimidée.

« Attention, tu vas lui faire peur ! » lui répondit Jimmy en riant. « Et tu veux être dans quelle maison ? Tu sais ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais bien être une Poufsouffle, on dit qu'on peut leur faire confiance, que ce sont des gens fiables. Ça me plaît. Et puis je pourrais être avec Teddy... »

« Mais elle ne sera pas une Pouffy. J'en suis sûr, mais elle ne veut pas me croire. Vicky sera une Griffondor. C'est certain. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le blond.

« Parce qu'elle est courageuse. Enfin, là, elle est un peu intimidée, vous lui faîtes peur » ria-t-il, se prenant au passage un coup de pied de la jeune fille. « Mais en vérité, c'est une vraie lionne. Vous auriez vu la tête de notre cousin James quand il a voulu lui faire une blague l'été dernier, en l'arrosant de jus de citrouille alors qu'elle dormait sur la pelouse du Terrier... les gnomes se souviennent encore de leur atterrissage dans sa figure! »

Victoire s'autorisa à rire franchement. Il était vrai qu'elle ne se laissait pas facilement faire. Et elle ne s'en cachait pas. C'était juste que là, elle avait un peu peur. Après tout, elle était au milieu des amis de Teddy et elle avait très peur qu'ils se moquent d'elle, ou pire, qu'ils se moquent de Teddy d'être ami avec elle.

« Il l'avait cherché ! Il savait très bien que j'allais être d'une humeur de dragon après ça ! Ça collait en plus ! »

« Donc nous aurons une amie Gryffon au sein de notre très fermé cercle. Quel honneur ! Enfin, la répartition n'est pas encore faite. Si ça se trouve, avec ton caractère, tu seras envoyée à Serpentard ! » Ajouta malicieusement Spencer.

Ainsi, elle était acceptée. À peu près. Elle soupira de soulagement. La conversation continua, légère, lui faisant oublier qu'elle aurait voulu n'être qu'avec Teddy. Finalement, le fait de discuter avec d'autre rendait le voyage moins long, et l'empêchait d'être morose. Elle allait à Poudlard, et à en croire les garçons, ce serait la meilleure expérience de sa vie.

Le Poudlard Express filait sur les voies, fendant le vent, imposant au paysage calme sa grande guimbarde. Aux vastes plaines, se succédaient des forêts. Des sapins sans doute centenaires faisaient une haie d'honneur à la machine qui avançait, sifflante, soufflant des jets de vapeur. Ils courbaient l'échine devant la fierté de la carcasse de métal, transportant ces centaines d'élèves vers ce rêve qui était leur réalité. À travers la brume, le château se dressait déjà, fière forteresse agitant ses tours au vent, défiant les éléments de s'en prendre à elle. Victoire se précipita à la fenêtre, pour admirer cette grande demeure qui serait la sienne. Elle écrasa au passage le pied de MacMillan dont elle avait appris au fil de la discussion qu'il s'appelait en réalité Maxime, ainsi que celui du muet, Neal. Elle ne prêta pas attention aux regards amusés que se lançaient les garçons. Elle n'était pas une première année pour rien. Eux n'étaient plus impressionnés, mais encore émus de retrouver cette vie qui leur avait manquée. Bientôt, il enfilèrent leurs robes par-dessus leurs vêtements, avant de descendre leurs valises en ce qui concernait les garçons. Le train arrivait et il fallait se diriger vers les quais.

La jeune fille dût suivre comme les autres de son âge Hagrid, qui lui adressa un signe de la main. Autant dire que ça n'était pas discret et qu'elle était presque fichée. Mais ça n'était rien. Pour l'instant, elle se concentrait sur la vue qu'on avait depuis ces barques qui les emmenaient. De toute façon, tout le monde à son bord faisait pareil et personne ne mouftait.

Ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte un peu trop vite au goût de la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle n'était pas prête à entrer dans cette école qui allait changer sa vie. Elle avait peur. C'était idiot. Alors que la plupart des autres élèves étaient soit surexcités soit intimidés mais heureux, elle, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de repartir. Elle avait peur, terriblement peur. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Tout allait bien se passer pourtant. Elle allait être choisie par une maison, s'intégrer, se faire tout un tas d'amis, retrouver Teddy peut-être, passer de bons moments, apprendre plein de choses, faire de la magie, explorer cette gigantesque école. Et grandir. Et elle avait paradoxalement peur de tout ça. Peur de ce qui l'attendait. Et si son nom n'était pas sur la liste de Madame McGonagall ? Et s'ils s'étaient trompés ? Et si tout ça n'avait été qu'une immense illusion ? Surtout, et si aucune maison ne voulait de Victoire Weasley-Delacour ?

Les noms s'égrenaient sans que le sien ne vienne. Quelle idée stupide de s'appeler Weasley ! Un à un les élèves montaient sur l'estrade, coiffaient le choixpeau sur leur petite tête pour ensuite se précipiter vers la table de la maison concernée. Celle-ci l'accueillait à bras ouverts et à grands cris à chaque fois. Peut-être l'accepteraient-ils aussi ? Elle voyait les regards de certains. Ils l'observaient. Victoire savait que ses gènes vélanes la poursuivaient et qu'ils étaient visibles, mais quand même. Ça n'était pas une raison. Ou peut-être avait-elle quelque chose sur le visage ? Ou peut-être sa robe était-elle mal mise ? Si ça se trouve, elle avait l'arrière de la robe coincé dans ses vêtements ? Elle se retourna discrètement, mais tout était normal. Elle se frotta le visage par acquis de conscience mais là encore ne trouva rien sur ses doigts. Elle jeta un regard sur la table des Poufsouffle. Teddy la regardait fixement, l'encourageant mentalement et attendant impatiemment de voir où elle allait être admise. Ses copains riaient de son attitude mais la surveillaient du regard aussi. C'était bon de savoir qu'elle avait quelqu'un sur qui compter dans cette école.

Enfin, ce fut son tour. Elle s'avança prudemment. Pas question de tomber devant tout le monde. Elle n'allait quand même pas se ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Pas maintenant. Victoire Weasley-Delacour, la fille qui est tombée en allant mettre le choixpeau. Nom d'un botruc, ça lui ferait une sacrée réputation ça ! Elle s'assit sur la chaise, mit ledit choixpeau sur sa tête et attendit.

_« S'il vous plaît, faîtes que j'aille à Poufsouffle comme Teddy, je suis sûre que je peux y aller, je pourrais être une bonne Poufsouffle, j'en ai les caractéristiques. Et puis Teddy aussi a deux parents sorciers, alors moi je pourrais y aller. Faîtes que je sois à Poufsouffle... »_

À son plus grand étonnement, on lui répondit. Elle ne pensait pas que c'était possible.

« Alors comme ça tu veux aller à Poufsouffle, c'est ça ? Pour rejoindre ton ami non ? Pourtant, je vois en toi toutes les qualités d'une Gryffondor. Tu es courageuse, déterminée, loyale envers tes amis. Tu n'as pas l'étoffe d'une Poufsouffle. Ce n'est pas la maison qui est faite pour toi, Gryffondor t'irait bien mieux. Je le sens... Accepterais-tu ? »

La jeune fille ne sut que répondre. Que faire ? Aller dans cette maison d'où provenait son père, et où sa famille aimerait la voir, presque comme un mouton, ou aller avec Teddy dans une maison qui l'aimerait mais dans laquelle elle ne se reconnaîtrait jamais vraiment ? Le choix était cornélien. Aussi décida-t-elle de laisser parler son instinct.

_« Oui. »_

« Bien, très bien, tu as fait le bon choix, petite. GRYFFONDOR ! »

Le sort en était jeté à présent...


	3. Premiers pas

**Chapitre 3: Premiers pas**

Ça y est. Victoire y était. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle avait reçu son emploi du temps. Elle y était. Elle avait été plutôt bien accueillie contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait. Le soir de la répartition, c'était indéniable, la maison entière l'avait applaudie, comme les autres nouveaux élèves, et avec ce nom en plus à la bouche. Weasley. Tout le monde connaissait sa famille, son Oncle George et son magasin de farces et attrapes, son Oncle Ron et son rôle pendant la Guerre, son père et son rôle pendant la Guerre ainsi que ses blessures, sa mère et la coupe des Trois Sorciers à quatre. Elle était déjà un peu fichée. Mais elle s'en fichait bien, du moment qu'on la prenait comme elle était, et qu'on l'acceptait, elle était heureuse.

Puis, ils étaient montés dans leur tour, après quelques tumultes dans les escaliers. Un des élèves, avec comme des fétus de paille sur la tête à la place des cheveux, avait failli vomir partout, il était devenu tout vert à cause des mouvements. Très agréable comme voyage. Ils avaient passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame, avec sa robe vieux rose et son code. Enfin, ça allait, « bouse de dragon », ça serait facile à retenir, c'était l'injure favorite d'Oncle Charlie, allez donc savoir pourquoi ! Et là, elle se douta que leur tête aurait été à peindre. Elle-même, malgré les descriptions des différents Gryffondor de la famille et ce n'était pas peu dire qu'il y en avait un paquet, écarquilla les yeux. C'était beau, c'était magnifique. Et ça allait être chez elle comme le disait le préfet. Il avait plutôt l'air sympa d'ailleurs. Blagueur aussi, quand il demanda un appareil photo sorcier à la cantonade dans la Salle. Le sol était un vieux parquet, comme on en voit que dans les très vieilles bâtisses, recouvert de tapis moelleux aux couleurs de la maison. Il y avait quelques tables de travail ou de jeux sur le côté droit de la tour tandis que le côté gauche était consacré à un salon autour de la cheminée dont les cendres rougeoyaient, constitué de plusieurs fauteuils, rouge là encore, dans lesquels on devait mourir de se blottir. Enfin, ils prirent les escaliers, celui de gauche pour les garçons, celui de droite pour les filles, avec leur sort contre les intrusions masculines.

En arrivant, elle avait rencontré ses compagnes de dortoir. Elles avaient l'air très gentilles, et Victoire s'était dit qu'elle pourrait bien s'entendre avec elles. Il y avait d'abord Lyra, elle était brune avec des cheveux longs, et des yeux bruns aussi, plutôt douce. On se demandait presque pourquoi elle était à Gryffondor tant elle paraissait timide. Mais Victoire avait pensé que le premier jour, c'était bien normal. Elle avait apporté son chat, celui-ci avait un pelage noir presque bleu, et elle l'avait appelé Patou. Ensuite il y avait Mary, une jolie blonde un peu ronde, qui était un peu tête en l'air, elle avait déjà oublié chez elle ses plumes de rechange et son livre de potions. Heureusement, elle avait pu envoyer son hibou porter un message à ses parents pour qu'ils lui fassent un colis. Et enfin, il y avait Leonore, une jeune fille rousse, aux yeux verts pétillants, qui avait l'air toujours enjouée, et espiègle. Victoire s'était dit qu'elle devait être une Weasley cachée, avec cette couleur de cheveux. La jeune fille avait pris le lit du fond, à sa gauche se trouvait le lit de Mary et à sa droite celui de Lyra. Leonore s'était installée en face d'elle, près de la porte. Elles n'étaient que quatre dans le dortoir, ce qui était déjà pas mal apparemment. Chacun des lits était recouvert de brocard rouge foncé, ainsi que les tentures des baldaquins. Entre chacun de ces lits, il y avait une fenêtre depuis lesquelles on pouvait voir le parc ainsi que le lac. Et ô surprise, au milieu de la pièce, il y avait leurs valises, qu'elles avaient pu mettre au bout de leur lit.

Maintenant, on était le premier jour de cours. Le petit-déjeuner avait été avalé, un peu rapidement pour Victoire qui n'arrivait pas à manger grand chose tant elle était excitée. Maintenant, elle y croyait. Elle était une sorcière. Elle était à Poudlard. Elle était une Gryffondor. Leonore la poussa du coude.

« Hé, Victoire ! Tu rêves ! On va arriver en retard en cours si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite. Dépêche-toi, on a potions ! »

Aussitôt le signal donné, toute la table se mit en branle. La jeune fille fut entraînée par ses amies, qui riaient en discutant de choses et d'autres, et notamment d'une nouvelle robe que Lyra avait vue dans une vitrine chez Madame Guipure. Elle avait voulu l'acheter tant elle était belle mais sa mère avait refusé, arguant que c'était trop cher et qu'elle attendrait de rapporter des points à sa maison. À ce moment-là, ses parents la récompenseraient en lui achetant la fameuse robe. Tout en descendant les escaliers vers les cachots, elle la décrivit à grands renforts de moulinets du bras et de signes dans l'air. Tant et si bien que son bras droit percuta un première année de Serpentard, qui lui-même discutait avec d'autres de Quidditch. Il se retourna brusquement pour fixer la petite brune, penaude et déjà rougissante.

« Tu peux peut-être faire attention, ou c'est trop demander à une sang-de-bourbe, Gryffondor par dessus tout ? »

Le sang de Victoire ne fit qu'un tour. Comment osait-il ce sale prétentieux ? Alors oui son amie avait des parents moldus, mais en quoi cela changeait-il quelque chose ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se souvenait que son oncle Ron racontait toujours que Tante Hermione était elle aussi une née-moldue et que pourtant, jamais Poudlard n'avait connu meilleure élève depuis des décennies. Elle se rappelait encore l'étincelle qui brillait dans ces yeux à cette évocation, un mélange de fierté et d'amour. Alors là, la jeune fille ne comptait pas laisser passer ça. Mais elle fut devancée.

« Je ne compte pas me laisser intimider. Et apparemment, on ne voit pas la valeur d'une personne de la même manière. Laisse-moi te dire que tu es au degré zéro de mon échelle. »

Le garçon en resta bouche bée. Finalement, on comprenait pourquoi Lyra avait été envoyée à Gryffondor. Se mesurer à ce Serpentard qui faisait facilement deux têtes de plus qu'elle, ce grand brun si prétentieux, il fallait le faire. Elles dévalèrent plus rapidement le reste des escaliers pour ne pas être en retard à leur premier cours. D'autant plus que le professeur Cauldroy avait une drôle de réputation, on disait même que parfois, quand il s'énervait, le fantôme du professeur Rogue devait l'habiter. C'était dire... Alors qu'elles arrivaient près des cachots, les quatre jeunes filles se détendirent un peu, et commencèrent à rire de cette mésaventure, tout en félicitant Lyra de son courage. Que celle-ci ne s'expliquait même pas. Elle était redevenue en quelques minutes la petite fille de onze toute timide qui était arrivée au dortoir. Rouge de gêne. Comme si tout son courage s'était brusquement envolé.

Elles entrèrent dans la salle de classe et s'installèrent rapidement. Lyra et Mary se mirent côte à côte au troisième rang tandis que Victoire et Leonore prirent place au second, juste devant elles. Sur leur paillasse, il n'y avait qu'un chaudron en cuivre, un peu cabossé d'ailleurs, pour celui de Lyra et Mary. Déjà au premier cours, on pouvait voir l'animosité entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. Pourtant, après la Guerre, Victoire avait entendu dire que ces premiers avaient bénéficié de mesures de réhabilitation, pour éviter que Serpentard ne devienne encore une fois la maison maudite, associée à la magie noire. Mais le fait était que les différences ne s'effacent pas facilement. Et même après toutes ces années, les deux maisons se détestaient encore. Tous les rouge et or étaient installés du côté droit de la classe, près de la porte, tandis que les vert et argent était exclusivement du côté gauche, de l'autre côté de l'allée.

De toute façon, avec ce que cet imbécile, qui venait de s'asseoir au deuxième rang comme elles, avait dit, la jeune fille n'avait pas très envie de faire amie-ami avec les Serpentards. Ils n'avaient qu'à aller se faire cuire un œuf d'hippogriffe. Son père ne serait sans doute pas très content de son attitude mais s'il avait vu ce qui s'était passé, nul doute qu'il l'approuverait. De toute façon, il n'était pas là.

Un coup de coude la sortit de ses pensées, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Elle allait finir par avoir un bleu si ça continuait. Elle regarda Leonore sans comprendre, presque prête à lui faire une remarque. Non mais quand même, ça n'était pas parce qu'elles s'étaient déclarées amies qu'elle pouvait la taper à tout bout de champ ! Quand la jeune rousse lui montra de ses yeux la porte du cachot, elle comprit. Il valait mieux ne pas avoir la tête dans les nuages. Elle articula un « merci » silencieux.

Drapé dans sa cape noire, ses cheveux bruns caressant sa mâchoire, l'air plutôt jeune, le professeur Caudlroy se tenait dans l'encadrement de porte. Petit à petit, tous les chuchotements s'apaisèrent. Et lui attendait, tranquillement appuyé contre le chambranle, patient, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais quelque chose dans son attitude nonchalante faisait dire aux jeunes filles que ça n'était pas un sourire tout à fait bienveillant. Enfin, il s'avança et atteignit le bureau.

« Bien, maintenant que tous vos caquètements de poules en chaleur sont terminés, nous allons peut-être pouvoir commencer le cours. Je suis le Professeur Cauldroy et je serai votre professeur de potions. Si je pourrais apprendre à certains à faire de grandes choses, d'autres n'arriveront pas à comprendre la musique de la potion et je ne pourrais rien pour eux. »

Il sonda du regard la salle, quand son regard sembla s'arrêter sur une tête en particulier. Toute la classe se retourna d'un seul mouvement.

« Monsieur Keeler, si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, si vous ne le jugez pas utile, rien ne vous oblige à rester. Vous irez expliquer à la directrice Madame McGonagall votre choix. Sachez que j'ai beau être le directeur de la maison Serpentard, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à lui enlever des points. Il n'y aura pas de favoritisme dans mon cours. Les potions sont un art délicat, je ne tolérerais aucune maladresse, toute serpentarde qu'elle soit. » ajouta-t-il en le fixant des yeux.

C'était cet idiot de Serpentard qui avait osé insulté Lyra. Rien que de le voir rembarré faisait bien plaisir aux filles. Il avait blêmi sensiblement aux mots du professeur.

« Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier une potion simple, pour soigner les furoncles. Les ingrédients vont s'afficher au tableau, vous pourrez aller les chercher ensuite dans la réserve qui se trouve juste à côté de mon bureau. »

Ce fut Leonore qui se leva dans leur groupe, tandis que Victoire recopiait la liste des ingrédients sur deux parchemins, un pour chacune. Elle recopia aussi les instructions qui apparaissaient les unes après les autres sur le tableau, sous la baguette du Professeur. Enfin, la jeune rousse revint, les bras chargés de limaces cornues cuites, de crochets de serpent écrasés, de feuilles d'ortie séchées, et d'épine de porc-épic. Elles allumèrent le feu sous leur chaudron et suivirent les instructions à la lettre. Un rang derrière, Lyra et Mary faisaient la même chose. Elles s'appliquèrent toutes les quatre et quand le professeur passa, rien ne filtra de ses lèvres. Par contre, il se précipita vers le chaudron du garçon qui avait failli vomir dans les escaliers la veille. Une épaisse fumée verte en sortait, et il semblait avoir des soucis de chaudron aussi.

« J'avais dit les épines de porc-épic après avoir sorti le chaudron du feu, Monsieur Steen. Pas avant. Et vous, Mademoiselle... »

« Harper Minder, Professeur. »

« Donc, Mademoiselle Minder, si vous pouviez ne pas rester là et allez accompagner votre camarade à l'infirmerie, ça nous arrangerait. Monsieur ici présent va bientôt être couvert de furoncles, si vous pouviez y arriver avant qu'il ne puisse plus marcher... Quant aux autres, retournez donc à votre travail. Le spectacle est fini » lança-t-il avant de nettoyer toute la paillasse d'un geste ample de la baguette. Ils purent distinguer avant qu'il ne disparaisse le chaudron qui avait été utilisé, il était troué.

Les jeunes filles se reconcentrèrent vite sur leur potion, de peur d'avoir les mêmes problèmes que le jeune garçon. Ça n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer. Finalement, elles comprenaient mieux pourquoi des rumeurs couraient depuis le matin sur son caractère. Victoire était sûre que le Professeur Rogue devait être dans ce genre-là. Enfin, le cours fut fini, et chacun des groupes déposa sur le bureau une petite fiole de ce qu'il avait préparé. La potion de Lyra et Mary n'était pas exactement de la couleur demandée, mais elle s'en approchait vraiment, un peu plus que celle de Leonore et Victoire. Pourtant, Merlin savait que Lyra avait dû être vigilante face à la maladresse et aux oublis de son binôme.

Elles sortirent de cours, et filèrent à leur cours de métamorphose. Et ce fut le même ballet toute la journée, la course dans les couloirs pour arriver à l'heure et ne pas se tromper de salle. Plusieurs fois, des élèves étaient arrivés en retard à certains cours, s'étant retrouvés totalement au mauvais endroit. Une fois même, l'arrivée de l'un d'eux fut annoncée à grands cris par Peeves, qui semblait s'en donner à cœur joie.

Le soir enfin, elles purent souffler un peu. Elles s'installèrent à leur table dans la Grande Salle, pour profiter pleinement du dîner, maintenant que leur journée était finie.

« Et encore, Madame McGonagall nous a donné vingt centimètres de parchemin pour la semaine prochaine ! Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir raconter sur la façon dont changer une allumette en aiguille... » se lamenta Mary.

« À ce propos, vous avez préféré quoi comme cours, vous ? » lança Leonore.

Pour Lyra, c'était les sortilèges du lendemain qui devraient lui plaire, mais elle avait aussi bien aimé la métamorphose, la trouvant impressionnante et fascinante. Mary aimait bien la botanique, au moins, dans cette matière, elle n'oubliait pas grand chose. Victoire aimait les potions malgré le prof, qui d'ailleurs ne semblait pas si horrible tant qu'on ne faisait pas de bêtises, et qui au moins était juste envers les maisons, attitude qui lui plaisait, surtout si c'était pour rembarrer cet affreux Keeler. Leonore, étonnamment, semblait attendre avec impatience l'histoire de la magie, mais admettait que la métamorphose lui avait plu.

« Alors les filles ? Ça va comme ça veut ? Ces premiers cours ? Pas trop dur ? »

Deux mains venaient de se poser brutalement sur la table, enlaçant Victoire de par leur position. Celle-ci se retourna violemment, reconnaissant tout de suite son propriétaire, hésitant entre la colère parce que Teddy l'avait fait sursauter pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, ou la joie qu'il vienne les voir. Elle n'hésita pas bien longtemps. Ce sourire en coin, un peu tordu, surmonté de ses yeux d'or et de ses cheveux encore rouge de fierté. Décidément, il avait souvent cette couleur de cheveux avec elle. Tout ça parce qu'il l'embêtait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

« Ça irait mieux si tu arrêtais de débarquer sans prévenir. D'autant que je peux voir que tu ne maîtrises toujours pas tes cheveux, petit sorcier de pacotille... » dit-elle malicieusement, lui tirant la langue.

« Essaie un peu d'en faire autant avec toi _Vicky_ ! »

« Eh ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! »

« Bon, tu comptes me présenter tes amies ou quoi ? »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les amis de Teddy rejoignirent bientôt le petit groupe, voyant que le garçon semblait beaucoup s'amuser, et les présentations reprirent de plus belle. Les filles ayant fini leur dîner, ils s'en allèrent et partirent vers le parc pour discuter plus facilement, profitant de la nuit qui tombait encore assez tard en cette saison.

« Dîtes les filles, vous avez déjà eu vol ? Parce que ça va être mortel pour vous... » lança Jimmy avec un sourire qu'on aurait pu qualifier de serpentard s'il n'avait pas été un Poufsouffle.

« J'ai le vertiiiiige... » s'exclama Mary. Décidément, cette fille n'avait pas de chance...


	4. Comme un oiseau

**Chapitre 4: Comme un oiseau**

Il était à peine neuf heures quand une tête blonde émergea des tentures d'un rouge profond. Victoire venait tout juste de se réveiller. Elle éteignit la petite musique de son réveil magique, s'assit sur le bord de son lit et s'étira, tendant ses bras vers les deux piliers du côté droit du lit. Elle bailla. Elle aurait bien aimé se lever plus tard mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle se leva enfin et en allant vers la salle de bain avec ses vêtements, elle en profita pour regarder si ses amies étaient réveillées. Aucun des rideaux n'étaient ouvert, aucun lit ne semblait refait après la nuit. Et les chaussons étaient à leur place, au pied de chaque lit. Visiblement, toutes dormaient à poings fermés. Elle s'habilla rapidement, se brossa délicatement les cheveux comme sa mère le lui avait appris. Si elle n'aimait pas ce côté vélane qui la faisait passer pour une idiote, elle n'avait pas réussi à se défaire de cette habitude. Ce temps lui permit de se réveiller tout à fait, autant que l'eau fraîche dont elle aspergea son visage en se débarbouillant. Elle en profita pour nettoyer d'un coup de baguette leur série de miroirs, sur lesquels s'étaient figées quelques gouttelettes d'eau. Pas besoin des elfes pour ça, elle pouvait très bien le faire. Ça la faisait réviser en même temps.

En voyant qu'à son retour les filles dormaient encore, elle se résolut à descendre seule pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle s'assit à une table presque vide, neuf heures était loin d'être l'heure de pointe un samedi matin dans la Grande Salle. À l'autre bout de la table de sa maison, il y avait deux quatrième années qui parlaient de façon animée et plus loin, ça devait être des sixième années qui se préparaient pour la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Ce qu'elle aimerait déjà pouvoir y aller, les boutiques que tout le monde décrivait la faisaient rêver.

Soudain, la chouette de ses parents fit son apparition, comme si elle n'avait attendu que son arrivée pour venir. La chevêche déposa une lettre sur la table, juste devant la jeune fille. Elle ébouriffa quelque peu ses plumes, sans doute pour les remettre en place, et accepta à grands renforts de petits hululements les dons de la jeune fille qui lui donnait quelques miettes de son croissant avant qu'elle ne reparte. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, la Gryffondor concentra son attention sur l'enveloppe. Elle la décacheta pour la lire.

_Ma chérie,_

_Papa et moi espérons que tu vas bien et que tu te plais dans ton école. Je sais bien que ça fait un grand changement mais tu as eu le temps de t'habituer un peu, je veux le croire en tout cas. Ici, on ne s'est pas habitués à ton absence mais ça viendra aussi. Dominique est dans une bonne classe, elle apprend à bien écrire. Louis va bien aussi, il ne quitte toujours pas Dumbo, et on a failli avoir un drame quand il l'a perdu dans le jardin mais heureusement, ton père l'a retrouvé dans un fourré. _

_Nous t'embrassons ma chérie et pensons très fort à toi,_

_Tes parents qui t'aiment_

Bien évidemment, c'était sa mère qui avait écrit. Et Victoire pouvait presque entendre les soupirs de son père derrière, se disant qu'elle pourrait griffonner quelque chose de plus encourageant que « je sais que ça fais un grand changement ». Elle était bien d'accord avec lui. Même si là tout de suite, elle aurait plutôt eu envie de demander à Louis de lui envoyer sa peluche pour qu'elle puisse la serrer contre elle le soir avant de s'endormir. Elle ne pouvait clairement pas emporter un doudou à Poudlard, elle était grande maintenant. Mais parfois, être grande, ça avait de sacrés inconvénients. Elle fourra la lettre dans sa poche, se faisant un post-it mental pour ne pas oublier d'y répondre.

Elle ne devait pas être en retard, elle avait rendez-vous. Pas un rendez-vous comme les grands, entre amoureux, non pas du tout. Elle avait juste rendez-vous avec Teddy pour remédier à un horrible problème. Trois semaines que cela perdurait déjà. Ça n'était plus possible, elle allait être la risée de la famille en rentrant. Non vraiment, il fallait faire quelque chose. La jeune fille se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Aucune équipe ne s'entraînait heureusement. Ils avaient vérifié. Teddy devait arriver avec la clé de la réserve à balais. Il avait dit qu'il demanderait son double au capitaine de l'équipe Poufsouffle qu'il connaissait, et que celui-ci accepterait forcément si c'était pour une raison aussi légitime.

Non vraiment, après trois semaines de cours, donc trois leçons de vol, Victoire ne savait toujours pas bien monter sur un balai quand c'était inné dans la famille. Elle ne supporterait pas bien longtemps cet affront. Même Mary avait réussi, malgré son vertige du début. Curieusement, elle était d'ailleurs plus à l'aise sur un vieux brossdur que sur un tabouret. Épatant. Lyra et Leonore n'avaient quant à elles eu aucun problème, si ce n'est que le balai de la rousse fut un peu récalcitrant au début. La jeune fille ne devait pas lui plaire. Et les injures qu'elle proférait au fur et à mesure de son énervement ne devaient pas arranger les choses. Enfin son balai s'était quand même levé quand elle l'avait traité de vieux tas de brindilles incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Tout n'était pas perdu. Et oui, l'école avait encore ces antiquités déjà croulantes à l'époque de leurs parents.

Victoire quant à elle n'arrivait même pas à rester dessus plus de trois secondes, elle perdait l'équilibre et tombait aussitôt. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait essayé, persisté, recommencé, encore et encore mais rien à faire, ça ne marchait pas. Quand les garçons avaient eu vent de cette histoire, Teddy avait tout de suite proposé de lui donner un cours pour l'aider. Qui sait, ça marcherait peut-être ?

Sauf que ça faisait déjà un quart d'heure qu'elle l'attendait et il ne faisait pas si chaud avec l'automne qui s'installait. D'autant qu'il avait promis d'être là. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il fichait. Elle décida d'attendre encore, se frotta les mains l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer, sautillant légèrement en même temps. Elle souffla sur ses doigts et enfonça son cou dans sa robe de sport. Au bout de dix minutes supplémentaires, elle n'en pouvait plus et se fit une raison. Il ne viendrait pas. Elle n'en revenait pas. Jamais Teddy ne lui avait fait faux bond en onze ans d'amitié. Elle se demandait bien ce qui avait pu le retenir. Il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse, s'il ne voulait pas se faire appeler cervelle de véracrasse pendant un petit moment, juste pour qu'il comprenne la leçon.

Alors qu'elle rentrait, lasse, vers le château, une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule. Elle sursauta. Ah non, pas encore ! Elle se dégagea et se retourna vers celui qui l'avait interpellée.

« Teddy ! Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que..Oh ! »

« Bonjour ! » fit un garçon, brun, les yeux bleus rieurs.

« Oh, pardon, je suis désolée, je croyais... je croyais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui m faisait une farce de mauvais goût. Je... Enfin... Bonjour ! Et accessoirement, qui es-tu ? » fit la jeune fille, tentant de reprendre contenance.

« Kay, Kay Heather. Je suis en deuxième année à Gryffondor. Et toi tu es Victoire Weasley c'est ça ? Je t'ai déjà vue dans la Salle Commune, et puis franchement, avec ta famille, tu es connue ici. » répondit-il en souriant.

« Euh... Enchantée, Kay. Et tu m'as arrêtée pour...? »

« Ah... oui, c'est vrai. Tu attendais sur le terrain de Quidditch n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas d'entraînement ce matin ? Moi je passais juste par là, j'aime bien aller me promener près du stade, ça me calme. Ça doit être mon côté poursuiveur. »

« Poursuiveur ? Tu fais partie de l'équipe ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. Je viens d'être recruté, mais tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, tu ne m'as pas répondu. »

« J'attendais quelqu'un, mais il n'est pas venu. Il m'a posé un niffleur. »

« Et ta tenue de sport, c'est pour quoi ? »

« Euh... J'ai... J'ai un petit problème d'équilibre sur un balai et mon cousin Teddy m'avait promis de m'aider. »

« Et bien je vais le faire moi ! Je n'ai rien de prévu de toute façon, allez, viens, on va chercher des balais, j'ai la clé ! C'est quand même embêtant quand on s'appelle Weasley d'avoir un tel souci. »

Ils se dirigèrent à grands pas vers la petite cabane. Kay avait juste oublié une chose, c'était qu'il était un peu plus grand que Victoire et qu'il marchait un peu vite pour elle, par conséquent. Ils prirent chacun un brossdur avant que le jeune homme ne ferme la porte en bois. Il la fit monter sur son balai, gardant les deux pieds au sol, et corrigea sa position par quelques gestes. Il lui demanda ensuite de faire comme d'habitude pour pouvoir voir son problème. Après quelques hésitations, elle obéit, et tomba quelques instants plus tard. Il n'y avait rien à faire, à chaque fois elle se plantait, elle ne comprenait même plus. Sa famille avait dû faire des misères à tant de balais que Merlin se vengeait sur elle. Kay se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à se relever, l'aidant à se dépoussiérer la robe.

Il lui fit faire ensuite quelques exercices simples au sol, pour améliorer son équilibre. Tenir sur une jambe. Soulever l'autre. Mettre les bras en l'air. Marcher sur une ligne droite. Petit à petit, elle prenait plus d'assurance sur son balai. Quand elle refit un essai, elle parvint à tomber plus tard que d'habitude. Ils recommencèrent encore et encore, enchaînant les exercices et les essais. Plus le temps passait, plus Victoire s'améliorait. Ce Kay tombé du ciel était vraiment un bon professeur. Et il arrivait à la détendre par quelques blagues. Elle se sentait en confiance. Plus d'une heure après avoir commencé, le deuxième année annonça qu'il fallait à présent arrêter. Elle était fatiguée et elle avait déjà beaucoup progressé pour une première séance. Ils remirent leurs balais dans la remise avant de partir en direction du château.

« Merci, de m'avoir aidée. C'était gentil. »

« Eh, je _suis_ gentil, je suis un Gryffondor ! Et puis c'était normal, j'adore le Quidditch en plus. Si jamais tu veux encore une séance, tu me dis, ça sera avec plaisir. »

« D'accord. Merci, vraiment. »

Ils étaient arrivés dans le hall de l'école, et Kay se dirigeait déjà vers la Grande Salle, sans doute pour y retrouver des amis qui s'étaient levés plus tard. Victoire alla en direction de la tour Gryffondor. Il fallait qu'elle se change et qu'elle prenne une douche, elle avait quand même transpiré. Cependant, ce cours particulier lui avait fait du bien, et l'avait calmée. Elle longeait les couloirs en y repensant. Elle devait faire sa lettre à ses parents. Ne surtout pas oublier. Ne surtout pas mettre le pantalon qu'elle avait en-dessous sa robe à laver sans enlever auparavant le parchemin. Il allait finir en bouillie tout juste bonne pour Patou sinon. Les filles devaient être levée à présent, elles feraient leurs devoirs ensemble. Elles avaient un devoir de botanique à rendre. Le professeur Londubat avait beau être un ami de ses parents, il ne ménageait personne, même s'il restait toujours gentil. C'était un passionné, ça se voyait. Et tous les élèves l'appréciaient. Tout d'un coup, elle fut projetée contre le mur. Apparemment, toute à ses pensées, elle venait de se cogner contre un autre élève. Elle reprit ses esprits pour voir qui elle avait percuté.

« Teddy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? »

« Ah Victoire, ben je te cherchais justement... »

« Figure-toi que j'étais au terrain de Quidditch, tu sais, là où tu devais être ce matin vers neuf heures... » fit-elle, très énervée.

« Oui, je sais bien, je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai eu... un empêchement. »

Ses cheveux virèrent au jaune canari. Il était donc vraiment gêné. Vraiment, il devrait apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, il était aussi transparent qu'un parchemin ouvert.

« Allez, va, ça n'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu ? Tu as intérêt à avoir une très bonne raison, Teddy Remus Lupin, pour m'avoir fait lever à une heure pareille un samedi et attendre dans le froid. » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Ben... C'est... c'est Chloé. C'est... ma petite amie. Elle a débarqué à notre table au petit-déjeuner et elle voulait qu'on passe un moment tous les deux. Ça faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé. »

« Tu sors avec elle depuis quand ? Tu n'en as jamais parlé ! On est tes amis ou pas ? »

« Oui bien sûr. Enfin... les gars le savent, vu que je partage mon temps entre elle et eux, mais... je n'ai pas pensé à vous le dire, c'est tout. Ça fait deux semaines. Elle est à Serdaigle, en troisième année aussi. »

« J'y crois pas. Et tu ne me l'as même pas dit. Enfin, tant pis, j'espère juste que tu es heureux avec elle. On ne fait pas souffrir une fille, je suis peut-être pas une grande mais je sais au moins ça. » dit-elle d'un ton résolu.

« Mais si, tu es déjà grande, regarde, tu es à Poudlard. Ce n'est que pour les grands. Et ne t'en fais pas, elle me plaît vraiment, Chloé. Et dis, tu as fait quoi du coup ? » sourit-il.

« Oh, un deuxième année m'a aidée, je commence à mieux me débrouiller maintenant. Bon allez, je file, j'ai une douche à prendre. À plus tard ! »

Et la jeune fille partit en courant dans la direction qu'elle venait d'indiquer. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le jeune Teddy éprouva comme un pincement au cœur. Ça lui pressait un peu la poitrine, comme un poids, à cet endroit précisément. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu dire à Victoire qu'il avait une petite-amie. Parce qu'il ne l'ignorait pas, il avait consciencieusement évité le sujet. De même, il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi la mention de cet autre jeune homme qui l'avait aidée à sa place lui faisait mal. Après tout, elle avait des amis, Lyra, Mary, Leonore. Et ça ne le gênait pas. Alors pourquoi là si ?

Sans doute parce que cette fois-ci, cet ami l'avait remplacé dans une tâche qui lui incombait. Voilà. C'était ça. Il avait juste peur qu'on lui pique sa place dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Mais ça n'était pas possible, ils étaient amis depuis la naissance. Ils se connaissaient sur le bout de la baguette. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, ils avaient tout fait ensemble et même les deux premières années de Teddy à Poudlard n'avaient pas réussi à faire trembler leur amitié. Elle était bien trop forte, bien trop résistance pour ce grain de sable. Non, ça n'était pas possible. N'est-ce pas ?


	5. Catastrophe sur catastrophe ?

**Chapitre 5: Catastrophe sur catastrophe ?**

« Non mais tu te rends compte ? Il nous l'a pas dit ! Il a _oublié_. Tu parles, il n'a pas voulu, oui. Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais, toi ? » fit une voix rageuse.

« Victoire, ça fait à peu près cinquante fois que tu me poses la question et qu'on a la même conversation depuis une semaine. Et tu l'as tenue à chacune d'entre nous. Et arrête de martyriser cette plante ! » soupira Leonore.

« Tu vas réussir à la tuer la pauvre, et on va perdre des points par la même occasion ! Ça serait bête, pour une fois que le cours n'est pas difficile à suivre. » rajouta Mary.

« Et puis, on t'a déjà dit que ça devait être parce qu'il avait peur de te faire du mal et de te mettre en colère... » renchérit Lyra.

« Et quand on voit ta réaction, on se dit qu'il n'a pas eu tort ! » sourit Leonore.

Victoire reposa violemment le pot de la pauvre plante sur le sol dallé. Celle-ci avait bien souffert. Elle avait perdu quelques feuilles dans la bataille et faisait grise mine. La jeune fille jeta son sécateur à côté ainsi que ses gants en peau de dragon, pas tellement nécessaires pour ce genre de plante inoffensive. Mais autant d'y habituer dès maintenant. Si elle ne les mettait pas dès à présent, nul doute qu'elle oublierait par la suite quand elle se retrouverait face à une mandragore ou une autre plante tout aussi dangereuse. Elle se passa les mains sur le visage, tentant de défroisser ses traits et de se calmer un petit peu. Elle inspira. Expira. Encore. Encore une fois.

Les filles avaient raison. Ça fait maintenant plus d'une semaine que Teddy lui avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec cette Chloé et Victoire ne décolérait pas. Mais pas pour les raisons que l'on croyait. Ceux qui la pensaient amoureuse de lui se trompaient bien. Mais alors complètement. Teddy était son cousin. On ne tombait pas amoureuse de son cousin, déjà. Et puis même, ils avaient été élevés ensemble, c'était plus son frère qu'autre chose. Et on n'embrassait sûrement pas son frère.

Non, ce qui l'agaçait vraiment, c'était qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de le lui dire. Il craignait quoi ? Qu'elle saute à la gorge de sa Serdaigle ? Comme si c'était son genre. Elle n'était pas jalouse, pas du tout même. Alors finalement, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Elle était énervée contre lui. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de la semaine, en représailles. Parce qu'il ne lui avait pas fait confiance. Il ne lui avait pas dit. Il avait eu deux semaines pour le lui dire. Tout le monde le savait sauf elle. Et les filles, mais quand même. Deux semaines.

D'autant plus qu'elle était très contente pour lui. Vraiment. Teddy était super et Chloé avait l'air sympa, elle l'avait vue dans la Grande Salle, riant avec ses amies Serdaigle et jetant des regards rougissants à Teddy. Elle avait l'air de lui convenir parfaitement. Elle était très jolie en plus. Blonde, les yeux bleus. Parfaitement son genre. Enfin, à ce que Victoire supposait, il ne parlait jamais trop filles avec elle. Sans doute parce qu'elle en était une. Et qu'elle était encore petite. Elle ne pouvait pas encore comprendre toutes ces histoires d'amoureux, c'était un peu trop compliqué pour elle, et ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment en plus. Pourtant, elle aurait pu se réjouir pour lui, montrer toute sa joie, au lieu de grogner comme maintenant.

« Vous allez bien Mademoiselle Weasley-Delacour ? Si vous avez finit d'écharper cette plante, vous pourriez essayer de vous concentrer sur celle-ci, d'accord ? Je vous demande juste de la rempoter, rien de plus, je vous ai montré, ça n'est pas difficile. Vous êtes un peu rouge, ça va ? » demanda une voix douce.

Victoire sursauta. Pour un peu, elle en aurait oublié qu'elle était en cours. Et ça n'était pas parce que le professeur Londubat était un ami de la famille qu'il fallait faire n'importe quoi. La jeune fille savait très bien que même s'il était très gentil et en particulier avec elle, si elle faisait mal les choses, elle ferait quand même perdre des points à sa maison.

« Oui oui, ça va très bien. J'ai juste un peu chaud. Mais je m'y remets tout de suite Professeur. » répondit-elle en remettait rapidement ses gants.

« Ça va pas ou quoi, tu veux nous faire perdre des points Weasley, tu as vu ton travail, à peine digne d'un Poufsouffle ! » lança une fille juste devant elle, se retournant pour lui parler, une fois que le professeur était parti.

Il avait dû secourir un élève, de la maison jaune et noir justement, qui s'était évidemment coupé avec le sécateur. Ça devait arriver. Le garçon se tenait le doigt, une grimace de douleur sur le visage tandis que sa binôme criait, effrayée par la vue du sang. Le professeur jeta un petit sortilège sur la blessure pour enlever la douleur avant de demander à l'élève d'aller à l'infirmerie pour avoir un pansement et du désinfectant.

« Il y va seul, Monsieur ? » demanda une voix, cachée par les arbuste de la serre.

« Bien sûr, ça n'est que superficiel, ne vous en faîtes pas. Il en verra d'autres. Il n'y a pas mort de sorcier. Allez, au travail. »

Il recommença son petit tour dans la serre, surveillant les élèves, corrigeant ceux qui s'y prenaient mal. Victoire ne put répondre à cette pimbêche de Judith. Elle n'en connaissait pas la raison, mais cette fille n'avait pas l'air de l'aimer. Ça faisait déjà trois ou quatre fois qu'elle lui lançait une pique comme ça, de manière non justifiée. La jeune fille se demandait bien pourquoi. Elle ne cherchait pas à aller plus loin et l'avait déjà classée dans les personnes qu'elle n'aimait pas.

Surtout avec sa remarque sur les Poufsouffles. S'il y avait bien une personne à qui il ne fallait pas dire ça, c'était elle. Et pas seulement parce que Teddy y avait été envoyé. Victoire croyait dur comme fer en l'égalité des maisons. Poufsouffle était une maison aussi respectable que les autres. Elle était la maison des gens loyaux, travailleurs, en qui on pouvait avoir confiance. Sûrement pas la maison des faibles.

Elle continua de rempoter avec vigueur, mettant de la terre un peu partout, y compris sur sa robe. Ce qui la fit bien entendu jurer. Enfin, le cours se termina.

« Heureusement que le cours est fini, tu aurais réussi à t'en mettre jusque dans les cheveux ! » rit Leonore, en enlevant précautionneusement ses gants.

Lyra et Mary rirent à sa suite. Il fallait avouer que la situation était comique, et en s'observant à travers le carreau de la serre, Victoire rit de bon cœur avec elles. Dans sa frustration, elle avait réussi à s'étaler de la terre sur toute la robe, quand ça n'était pas une tâche de vert par-ci par-là, sans doute à cause d'une feuille écrasée contre elle, ou d'une branche qu'elle avait cassée. Elle avait même les cheveux complètement ébouriffés. Elle ressemblait ni plus ni moins à un épouvantail. Elle tenta de se frotter un peu mais ne fit qu'aggraver son cas. Les filles durent se mettre à plusieurs pour l'aider, elle s'y prenait comme un manche à brossdur.

Une fois leurs affaires ramassées et Victoire nettoyée, les jeunes Gryffondor sortirent de la serre aux côtés de Poufsouffles avec qui elles partageaient le cours. Elles marchaient vers le château pour goûter enfin à ce repos bien mérité avant le cours de métamorphose qui suivait. Soudain, Marc Steen les rattrapa, ses cheveux de paille se soulevant au rythme de son pas rapide. Quand il arriva à leur hauteur, il se pencha, les mains sur les genoux, pour reprendre son souffle. Il n'en avait visiblement pas beaucoup.

« Je.. Je voulais... juste.. te dire.. Victoire... qu'on était avec toi, et que nous non plus on n'aimait pas les remarques de Judith. Enfin, je dis nous, parce que je suis sûre qu'Harper est d'accord avec moi. Tu sais, Harper Minder, la fille qui m'a aidé en potions, elle est à Serpentard, mais elle est très gentille... »

La jeune fille ne sut que répondre. Elle était touchée, c'était certain, et contente de s'être faite d'autres amis, mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être prise comme une sorte de leader. Ce rôle ne lui allait pas. Ce fut Lyra qui la sauva de sa voix calme et douce:

« Merci Marc, c'est très gentil. Tu vas mieux depuis... la dernière fois, en potions ? »

« Oh oui, merci, les furoncles sont partis presque tout de suite. Madame Pomfresh m'avait fait boire une potion et ça a marché tout de suite. Comme par magie... » dit-il avant de se rendre compte de sa gaffe et d'en rire avec les filles.

« Encore heureux, dans une école de magie ! Contente de voir que tu vas mieux en tout cas ! » parvint à articuler Leonore, en s'essuyant une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer tout en discutant. Marc s'avérait très gentil et drôle, sans même le faire exprès. Il avait un humour facile, naturel. Même si le pauvre avouait manquer un peu de chance. Ce sur quoi Mary s'exclama qu'ils étaient deux !

Une fois les grandes portes passées, ils se firent houspillées par Rusard qui ne tenait pas à nettoyer tous les couloirs à la suite de leurs cochonneries. Décidément, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas à Poudlard, et le vieux concierge semblait faire partie du décor. Ce qui n'était pas pour arranger les affaires de tous les élèves qui avaient entendu parler de lui, dans des termes loin d'être élogieux, par leurs parents et le reste de leur famille. Il s'agitait encore malgré son âge et s'il n'était plus accompagné de Miss Teigne qui avait dû succomber entre temps, morte à la tâche, il gardait toute sa verve. Les jeunes adolescents durent essuyer consciencieusement leurs pieds à l'entrée du hall avant de pouvoir continuer à marcher dans le château. À croire qu'il y aurait bientôt un contrôle de semelles à l'entrée.

En effet, l'automne commençait à s'installer et il pleuvait de plus en plus souvent. Le parc était presque devenu un champ de boue et le chemin vers les serres n'était pas en meilleur état bien qu'un minimum protégé par des dalles. Il y avait toujours des petits malins pour étaler de la boue sur les pierres et faire glisser les autres. Typiquement le genre de blague qu'aurait fait son oncle George à l'époque, se dit Victoire. Une sorte de patinoire géante qui faisait hurler le vieux concierge.

La pause était terminée, ils filèrent en cours de métamorphose. Ces cours étaient cette fois-ci commun aux Gryffondors et aux Serpentards. Si Marc était content de retrouver Harper, Victoire n'était pas tellement ravie de s'asseoir non loin de ce Keeler de malheur. Bien entendu, ils n'étaient pas obligés de mélanger les deux maisons. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose si on ne voulait pas que le cours finisse en pugilat.

Malgré les années, malgré la Guerre, les ressentiments étaient toujours là. On ne parlait plus de Voldemort. On ne parlait plus de Mangemort. Mais on parlait encore de trahison. On parlait encore de magie noire. On parlait encore de malédiction. Des efforts avaient pourtant été faits. Victoire le savait, ses oncles et tantes Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Harry y avaient participé activement. Ils avaient milité avec plus ou moins de conviction pour l'honneur des Serpentard. Son oncle Harry avait témoigné à plusieurs procès. Parfois, ça n'avait rien changé. Mais ça montrait au moins ce que celui qu'on appelait encore aujourd'hui le Sauveur pensait.

Certains avaient même voulu fermer cette maison, arguant que plus personne ne voudrait y aller après un tel scandale, et qu'on éviterait ainsi bien des problèmes. Et Victoire avait entendu dire qu'en effet, la première année, pas un seul élève entrant à Poudlard n'avait été envoyé à Serpentard. Du jamais vu dans l'histoire de l'école. Et pourtant, c'était arrivé. Depuis, la maison reprenait chaque année des élèves en plus, elle augmentait sa cote de popularité. Les mentalités changeaient. Tout doucement. Mais elles changeaient.

Restaient les rancunes. Restaient les souvenirs. Et cette génération née juste après la Guerre en avait été imprégnée. Petit à petit, ça disparaîtrait. Il fallait du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Poudlard était une vieille école. Elle surmonterait cette cris comme tant d'autres auparavant. Celle-ci était juste un peu plus rude.

Ce discours qu'elle entendait souvent dans sa famille, la jeune fille ne le comprenait pas encore très bien. On lui avait répété toute son enfance de ne mépriser aucune des maisons. On lui en avait expliqué la raison. Elle l'avait compris. Elle avait retenu la leçon. Mais quand quelqu'un vous horripile, peut-on vraiment ne pas étiqueter sa maison par la même occasion ? Ce n'était pas facile. Et elle était consciente de ne pas y être encore parvenue. Même ses oncles laissaient parfois échapper des remarque désagréables sur les Serpentards. Elle avait le temps. Elle était encore jeune. Et comme lui disait souvent son père:

« Quand tu seras grande, tu comprendras. »

Elle n'était pas encore grande. Un jour, elle comprendrait. Pas maintenant. Pour l'instant, elle pouvait se contenter de détester ce Keeler qui se pavanait comme un phénix quand elle, aurait dit qu'il s'approchait plus du scroutt à pétard.

« Mademoiselle Weasley-Delacour, quand vous aurez fini de rêver pendant mon cours, vous pourrez peut-être répondre à ma question ? »

Oups. Les ennuis. Deux fois en une journée. Ça faisait beaucoup. Elle regarda Mary assise à côté d'elle, désespérée. Celle-ci tenta bien de lui souffler la réponse mais en se penchant, elle renversa son encrier sur son parchemin et se précipita pour tout essuyer avant que les dégâts ne soient trop importants. Un ricanement se fit entendre à leur droite.

« Monsieur Keeler, puisque ceci semble beaucoup vous amuser, vous ne verrez sans doute pas d'inconvénient à faire votre devoir avec Mademoiselle Weasley-Delacour, n'est-ce pas ? » rétorqua le professeur, plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune homme, d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Celui-ci ne pipa pas mot. Personne ne résistait à la sorcière. On la savait redoutable. Il se contenta d'un regard mauvais envers la jeune fille qui soupirait déjà. Encore une tuile.

Le cours continua sans plus de répliques. Heureusement, il passa vite, car très intéressant et les jeunes filles ne virent pas le temps filer. Quand la cloche sonna enfin, elles sortirent de cours rapidement, se précipitèrent vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

« On dirait qu'on ne mange pas tous les jours à sa faim chez les Weasley. C'est aussi pauvre qu'avant ? » lança ce foutu Keeler.

Victoire se retourna d'un coup, pour lui répondre. Mais les filles furent plus rapides et l'entraînèrent ailleurs.

« Il n'en vaut pas la peine. » lui assura Leonore.

« Quand je pense que je vais avoir à le supporter pour le devoir. Je vais jamais y arriver sans l'étrangler... » gémit la jeune blonde.

« Qui est-ce que tu ne vas pas pouvoir supporter ? » demanda une voix grave, mais rieuse. « Qu'as-tu encore fait ? »

Kay venait d'apparaître devant elle. Apparemment, il sortait du couloir à leur gauche.

« Oh rien, une broutille. Tu vas bien ? Les filles, c'est Kay, vous savez, je vous en ai parlé... »

« Ah, tu parles de moi maintenant ? » sourit le jeune homme. « Enchanté mesdemoiselles. Et oui, je vais bien, merci. »

Les filles en question lui rendirent avec joie son sourire. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux et son visage qui le rendait sympathique. On avait envie de lui faire confiance. De l'avoir comme ami.

« Dîtes les filles, vous n'avez pas cours cet après-midi, je me trompe ? Vous voulez venir nous voir à l'entraînement de Quidditch, histoire de voir comment ça se passe ? Maintenant que Victoire sait tenir sur un balai... » rajouta-t-il malicieusement.

« Euh... Moi j'ai des devoirs à faire, j'ai perdu le dernier devoir de défense contre les forces du mal et on doit le rendre demain. Faut que je recommence tout. » dit piteusement Mary.

« Mais nous on peut ! » dit Leonore. « Pas vrai les filles ? »

« Euh... Oui, on peut, oui... » répondit Lyra.

« Eh bien voilà ! Rendez-vous à 14h sur le terrain ! Enfin, dans les gradins pour vous. Et couvre-vous, il ne fait pas chaud. »

« Oui grand frère. » rétorqua Victoire en lui tirant la langue.

Et il fila sans doute pour rejoindre son équipe, aussi vite qu'il était venu, tandis que les filles descendaient enfin les escaliers les menant à la Grande Salle. Elle arrivèrent enfin et commencèrent à s'installer à leur table.

« Alors Weasley ? On traîne avec des deuxièmes années ? Tu fais de la lèche pour entrer dans l'équipe l'année prochaine ? T'en fais pas, ils te prendront, ils prennent les plus nuls pour être sûrs de perdre. Ah, et je t'attends à 17h à la bibliothèque pour notre devoir. Plus vite ça sera fait, mieux ça sera. Ne sois pas en retard. Et n'oublie pas ta cervelle de véracrasse dans les gradins, des fois qu'on en ait besoin. »

Cette fois, c'était décidé. Elle allait tuer ce Keeler avant la fin de l'année. Elle bouillonnait déjà. Non mais qu'avait-il contre elle ? Elle ne lui avait rien fait. Non. Vraiment. Elle ne comprenait pas. Mais il payerait ses insultes un jour. Elle se rassit à sa table violemment, se rendant enfin compte qu'elle s'était levée à ses mots. Elle fit se soulever au passage l'assiette de Lyra juste à côté d'elle. Et s'éclaboussa de jus de viande. Non. Vraiment. Sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire. Et dire que ça n'était pas fini.


	6. Un, deux, trois rendez-vous

**Chapitre 6: Un, deux, trois rendez-vous...**

Après être passée se changer, Victoire et ses amies se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch. Elle avait beau aller voir un simple entraînement, ça ne se faisait pas de venir avec une tâche de sauce sur l'uniforme, n'est-ce pas ? Et contrairement à ce que disait en pouffant légèrement Mary, ça n'avait rien à voir avec Kay. Rien du tout. De toute façon, il était en deuxième année. Donc bien plus vieux. Et puis bon, elle n'avait pas l'âge de penser aux garçons quand même ! Pour l'instant, ses idées dessus se résumaient à de vague bisous baveux que les couples devaient se faire, assez dégoûtant...

« Moi je persiste à dire qu'il en pince pour toi Victoire ! Je suis d'accord avec Mary et je la représente en son absence. » affirma Leonore.

En effet, la jeune fille venait de filer pour recopier son devoir tâché.

« Vous n'arrêtez donc jamais les filles ? Et vous disiez de moi avec Teddy et Chloé mais vous êtes impossibles là ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Kay, compris ? »

Et la conversation continua sur le même ton, plus ou moins badin. Non vraiment, il fallait arrêter de vouloir la caser avec tout le monde. Elle n'était qu'en première année ! Les garçons, c'était nul. Il n'y avait qu'à voir Teddy qui lui faisait toujours des blagues douteuses ou ce serpent de Keeler. Bon d'accord, il y avait peut-être Spencer pour relever le niveau, et Marc. Mais bon, quand même.

Quand elles arrivèrent au terrain, elle virent que les joueurs étaient déjà prêts à s'envoler sur leur balai. Elle s'avancèrent rapidement pour s'installer sur les gradins. Par ce temps, il n'y avait pas foule. Juste quelques autres filles de Gryffondor, sans doute des quatrième ou cinquième années, voire plus, elles avait l'air bien plus matures. Elles devaient être amies avec les joueurs, ou sortir avec.

Kay était d'après ce qu'on pouvait distinguer des visages, le plus jeune. Avec les nouveaux cours, la nouvelle vie à Poudlard, Teddy et ses amis, les filles ne s'étaient pas tellement intéressées aux sélections de cette année-là. De toute façon, ça ne les concernait pas encore. Et vue son agilité, Victoire n'était pas certaine de se présenter un jour. Après tout, elle ne serait pas la première Weasley à ne pas en faire partie. Oncles Bill et Percy non plus, d'après ses souvenirs, n'y étaient pas entrés. En même temps, elle ne voyait vraiment pas Oncle Percy sur un balai...

Elle reprit ses esprits quand elle vit une balle foncer droit sur elle. Le souaffle. Qu'elle évita en se jetant sur le côté droit, se prenant par la même occasion le bras de Leonore sur le visage. Elle n'aimait peut-être pas monter sur un balai, mais elle s'y connaissait niveau règles. On l'avait assez bassinée avec des récits de matchs pendant son enfance. Elle entreprit d'ailleurs d'expliquer tout ça à Lyra qui était née-moldue, n'y connaissait pas grand chose. Elle lui décrivit les différentes balles, le rôle de chacun de joueurs, leurs caractéristiques, et le déroulement d'un match. Du basique pour une Weasley.

Puis, elles se concentrèrent sur l'entraînement. Les joueurs avaient commencé par se faire des passes, avec le souaffle, tandis que les batteurs s'amusaient à se lancer des cognards et à les éviter par des pirouettes. Ensuite, ils firent une sorte de match, s'entraînant à aller le plus vite, le plus directement possible, vers les buts. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un certain temps, faisant parfois de grands signes de bras aux filles installées de l'autre côté des gradins.

Les jeunes Gryffondors, elles, commencèrent à avoir bien froid. Il faisait un temps de chien. Il avait plu la veille, l'humidité était encore là, avec une sorte de petite brume dont les filaments s'étiraient parfois tout autour du stade. Celui-ci commençait à ressembler à un îlot. Et pourtant, on n'était que fin septembre. Les filles se resserrèrent les unes contre les autres, se frottant les mains dans leurs gants. Elles comprenaient mieux pourquoi le jeune homme leur avait dit de se couvrir. Elles auraient attrapé la mort sans leur écharpe, leur bonnet et leurs gants. Lyra tapait du pied sur le sol, tentant de se réchauffer les orteils. Victoire et Leonore l'imitèrent bientôt, frigorifiées elles aussi. Est-ce que ça se faisait de partir maintenant ? Pas certain. Il faudrait attendre la fin de l'entraînement.

Qui ne tarda pas heureusement. Les joueurs descendaient vers la terre ferme. Ça devait être une sensation incroyable, être porté comme ça par les vents, les défier, s'arracher à eux pour avancer encore. Soudain, elles remarquèrent que Kay ne se dirigeait pas vers le sol comme les autres, mais vers elles. Étrange. Il passa devant elle, stabilisa son balai et demanda à la cantonade:

« L'une de vous veut faire un petit tour ? Pour vous récompenser d'être venues. »

« Oui, Victoire aimerait bien, avec son air béat de tout à l'heure en vous observant, je suis sûre qu'elle en rêvait ! » dit Leonore en la poussant en avant.

« Ah vraiment ? Très bien, alors monte à bord, et accroche-toi, princesse. »

La jeune fille en question s'avança, enfourcha le balai et posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme. Celui-ci les déplaça pour les mettre autour de sa taille, lui intimant de le tenir fort pour ne pas glisser. Ça n'était pas un balai familial, il n'était normalement pas prévu pour ce genre d'utilisation. Victoire profita du fait qu'il regardait ailleurs pour lancer un regard noir aux filles qui restaient debout sur les gradins, un grand sourire innocent sur les lèvres. Bande de Serpentardes, se dit-elle.

Enfin, bon, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'aimait pas être sur ce balai. Et non, ça n'était pas à cause de Kay. Mais il était gentil, il savait qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise, alors il n'allait pas vite. Pourtant, il la faisait monter, monter, tant et si bien qu'elle crut qu'ils atteindraient les nuages, qu'elle pourrait toucher de ces doigts c'est moutons cotonneux. Elle aurait aimé. Cependant, ils s'arrêtèrent avant. Il stabilisa son balai et lui dit de regarder autour d'elle. C'était magnifique. Elle pouvait voir le parc entier, le château, le lac, la Forêt Interdite, le terrain aussi bien sûr, avec ses amies en tout petit. Elle se sentait grande. Elle se sentait unique. Elle aurait voulu rester là encore un peu mais il amorça une descente en chandelle.

Tout d'un coup, une bourrasque de vent, un peu plus grosse que les autres, les prit de court. Elle les emporta, et si Kay résistait le balai soutenait difficilement leurs deux poids face au vent. Pour une fois, le sorcier allait perdre sur le vent. Il la déposa précipitamment tout en haut des tribunes, la poussant hors du balai plus que la faisant descendre. Au moins, elle était en sécurité. Elle se releva, étant tombée pendant la manœuvre, les mains appuyées sur les bancs et tourna la tête pour voir où en était Kay.

Ce qu'elle vit la figea. Elle se redressa instantanément et se précipita sur le terrain, de même que les filles et les autres joueurs. Leur excursion n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Mais cela avait suffi pour que le poursuiveur tombe de son balai. Et se blesse gravement d'après le bras qu'il tenait. Un jeune homme, sans doute de septième année, qui portait le badge de capitaine cria à tout le monde de se pousser pour le laisser respirer et l'examiner.

« C'est grave ? » demanda une des autres filles présentes à l'entraînement.

« Ça va, il a juste le bras cassé. Il en verra d'autres. Il aura fait ses débuts dans l'équipe en beauté celui-là ! Allez, poussez-vous, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

Il fit léviter le corps jusqu'aux porte du château. Tout ce petit monde suivait derrière. Les filles étaient un peu paniquées, surtout Victoire qui se sentait coupable, tandis que les membres de l'équipe, garçons comme filles, comparaient les blessures qu'ils avaient eues, se remémorant qui d'une clavicule cassée, qui d'un bras, qui d'une jambe, qui de l'autre. Une cloche sonna. Certains avaient des options le jeudi après-midi. Elle sonnait les dix-sept heures.

Mais... Victoire avait rendez-vous ! Et elle allait être en retard... Non seulement elle allait devoir supporter ce fichu Keeler, mais en plus, elle ne pouvait même pas accompagner Kay à l'infirmerie. La poisse. Elle obliqua donc vers la bibliothèque en courant. Heureusement, elle avait déjà fait quelques recherches sur le sujet, pour ne pas avoir à passer trop de temps sur ce devoir. Les propriétés du théorème de transfert. Tout un programme.

Elle vit au bout du couloir qu'elle emprunta des filles de Serpentard, des septième années vue leur apparence. Elle s'écarta pour les laisser passer, n'ayant pas le temps pour de nouveaux conflits. Surtout qu'elle ne pensait pas que tous les Serpentards soient mauvais, enfin, elle l'espérait. Mais celles-ci se dirigèrent vers elle. Elle se tassa un peu, rentrant les épaules dans son cou. Se faisant toute petite. Et marcha de plus en plus vite.

« Eh, attends ! Tu es Victoire Weasley-Delacour, n'est-ce pas ? Gryffondor de première année ? »

« Euh, oui, pourquoi ? »

« Tiens, voici ta lettre. Sois à l'heure au rendez-vous. » fit l'une d'elles, la chef sans doute en lui tendant l'enveloppe, avant qu'elles ne partent.

Victoire s'arrêta un instant. Elle observa le pli, normal en tout point. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien cacher ? Et puis, quel rendez-vous ? Celui avec Keeler ? Par Merlin, Keeler ! Vite ! Elle allait vraiment être en retard là... Elle fourra la lettre dans son sac sans plus s'en préoccuper avant de filer encore plus vite.

Enfin, elle arriva, reprenant son souffle appuyée contre le chambranle de l'entrée. La bibliothécaire, Madame Pince, qui semblait aussi intemporelle que Rusard, la regarda méchamment. À peine un souffle et elle se faisait déjà allumer. Ça allait être joyeux. Victoire se faufila entre les rayons, furetant pour trouver enfin le Serpentard assis à une table, seul pour une fois, juste entouré de grimoires et de parchemins. Ça tombait bien, il allait déjà être difficile de survivre à un devoir avec lui, sans avoir à subir aussi ses amis. Elle s'installa donc à la table, déposant sa besace au pied de la chaise qu'elle tira.

« Enfin. C'est pas trop tôt. Un problème de balai peut-être ? » dit ironiquement le garçon, relevant la tête de ses notes.

La jeune fille se figea alors qu'elle sortait ses affaires.

« Comment es-tu au courant ? »

« Facile. Tout le monde le sait à présent. Ton petit-ami pleurniche tellement fort. Une vraie fillette. »

« Espèce de... » fit-elle en se relevant, lui attrapa le col à demi.

« Doucement Weasley, tu ne voudrais pas être expulsée de la bibliothèque, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit-il.

Elle le relâcha à contrecœur. Pas la peine de se faire avoir par ce scroutt.

« Alors, tes recherches ? Tu n'es pas arrivé les mains vides j'espère ? Tu as fait quoi ? Qu'on en finisse au plus vite. » se rattrapa-t-elle, parlant à voix basse mais sur un ton cassant.

Ils se mirent enfin au travail. Aucun d'eux n'était vraiment mauvais en métamorphose, ce qui leur permit de travailler efficacement et rapidement. Victoire avait déjà des boutons rien qu'à rester à côté de ce type, si en plus elle avait dû lui expliquer le cours, quelle horreur ! Ils fouillèrent dans quelques grimoires supplémentaires, mettant de côté ceux que le garçon avait sorti pour ses autres devoirs, et comparèrent ce qu'ils avaient trouvé.

Pour terminer, Victoire rédigea le parchemin final. D'abord parce que Keeler – dont elle avait appris entre temps qu'il s'appelait Cameron bien qu'elle ne comptait pas utiliser un jour son prénom – écrivait comme le scroutt qu'il était. Ensuite, parce qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle lui fasse confiance pour rendre le devoir, marquer leurs deux noms dessus et ne rien saboter. Ce garçon était suffisamment stupide pour avoir une mauvaise note rien que pour le plaisir de la pénaliser aussi. Elle se méfiait de lui comme de l'éclabouille. Elle garda donc le parchemin une fois paraphé de leurs deux noms et étrangement, Keeler ne fit aucune remarque sur ce fait. Il devait avoir compris.

Ils rangèrent les livres empruntés en silence et Victoire ramassa ses affaires tandis que son partenaire retournait à ses autres leçons. Avant qu'elle ne parte complètement – elle était déjà en train de se diriger vers la sortie –, il lui glissa une énième remarque. Qu'elle attendait bien sûr, tellement prévisible.

« Tu devrais aller voir ton Kay. Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir. Enfin... moins que sa copine qui doit déjà y être. Ah oui, tu ne savais pas ? C'est qu'il est courtisé chez les Gryffons. Faut croire que toutes les filles ont le même mauvais goût. »

Elle ne se retourna pas. Elle continua sur sa lancée, zigzaguant entre les rayons, les tables, les élèves plantés çà et là, plongés dans un quelconque bouquin. Mais elle avait eu un coup au cœur. Comment savait-il tout ça, par Godric ? Il s'intéressait un peu trop à elle. Et puis, quel besoin avait-il de lui dire ça ? Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Kay. Pas du tout. Il était plus comme un ami, presque un grand frère. Un de plus, avec Teddy.

Arrivée à l'infirmerie, elle put vérifier les dires de Keeler. Sur un lit du fond, à droite, on pouvait apercevoir deux pieds qui dépassaient du rideau, et quelques gloussements. Elle se dirigea par là et trouva Kay installé plus ou moins confortablement, son bras gauche en écharpe, avec quatre filles autour de lui, deux de chaque côté du lit. Des groupies sans doute. Quand il la vit, le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira d'un sourire:

« Tu es venue. Lyra m'a dit que tu avais un devoir à faire avant mais que tu passerais sans doute. Je suis content. C'était un beau vol, hein ? On refera ça, un jour où il y aura moins de vent. Que je me casse pas encore la figure comme un troll. »

Les filles autour de lui rirent à ce semblant de blague. Victoire, elle, se sentait mal, c'était à cause d'elle qu'il était là.

« Le temps de visite est terminée pour vous jeunes filles, Mademoiselle Weasley-Delacour, vous pouvez rester encore un peu. » intervint l'assistante de Madame Pomfresh.

Celle-ci lui apprenait tout ce qu'elle devait savoir pour prendre sa place ensuite, dans un an ou deux, quand elle n'en pourrait plus. En réalité, elle avait beau dire, l'infirmière adorait son travail avec les élèves, même si elle voyait pas mal de cas. Dont toute une génération Weasley qui semblait bien avoir donné ses gênes à sa descendance. En ce moment, Victoire bénissait cette assistante.

Les jeunes filles partirent en boudant un peu mais promettant vivement à Kay de revenir le lendemain. Une fois seuls, la Gryffondor releva la tête qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir baissée. Il lui souriait toujours. Il paraissait heureux de la voir. Alors que c'était à cause d'elle qu'il était là.

« Je... je suis désolée, vraiment... pour... pour ton accident. » fit-elle, penaude.

« Oh, ce n'est vraiment pas de ta faute, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Et puis tu vois, ça me fait venir un fan club, c'est plutôt agréable. Je devrais être d'attaque pour le prochain match qui plus est. Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir un jour Victoire Weasley contrite. Ça va ternir la réputation que tu t'es forgée depuis le début de l'année. » dit-il en riant.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne savais pas ? On te voit comme une vraie lionne. Faut pas t'approcher à ce qu'on dit... »

« Pfff... n'importe quoi, tout ça parce qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude qu'une fille s'énerve... »

Un silence un peu gênant se fit. Ne voulant pas se trouver encore plus mal, Victoire prit rapidement la parole:

« Je vais y aller, les filles doivent m'attendre, il est l'heure de dîner. Et puis, je vais pas te fatiguer plus... Bonne soirée ! »

« Bonne soirée Victoire... »

Elle courut, encore une fois, rejoindre ses amies qui devaient être dans la Grande Salle. Elle les y trouva effectivement, en train de regarder une enveloppe qui lui avait tout l'air d'être banale. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle, une place restant en bout de banc et les interrogea du regard.

« C'est une lettre que Leonore a reçue. » commença Lyra.

« Et ça m'invite à une réunion, organisée par des septièmes années filles de Serpentard. »

« Mais nous, on n'en a pas reçu. Toi si ? » termina Mary.

« Oh ça ! Oui, j'ai eu ça aussi, les filles en question me l'ont donnée dans le couloir. » répondit-elle en sortant l'enveloppe, un peu froissée, de son sac.

« Elles m'ont envoyé un hibou de l'école i peine cinq minutes, moi. C'est bizarre... »

« Elle dit la même chose la tienne ? » demanda Lyra.

« Attends, j'ouvre... Alooors,

_À Mademoiselle Victoire Weasley-Delacour,_

_Nous te convions à une petite réunion avec plusieurs autres jeunes filles. Tu sauras tout là-bas. Le rendez-vous est fixé mardi de la semaine prochaine, à 18h précises, devant l'escalier des cachots menant à la Salle Commune de Serpentard. En espérant te voir très vite,_

_Les filles de septième année de Serpentard. _»

« Oui, j'ai eu pareil... Ce que je comprends pas, c'est comment elles décident qui l'a et qui ne l'a pas ? »

« Aucune idée... »


	7. Règlement de comptes

**Chapitre 7: Règlement de comptes**

« Les filles, on fait quoi ce week-end ? J'ai pas envie de travailler, en plus, on a presque rien à faire... » gémit Mary.

« Si tu ne nous l'as pas dit cent fois, tu ne l'as pas dit une seule ! » s'exclama Lyra.

« Puis, rien à faire, rien à faire, c'est vite dit. » grogna Léonore « On n'a pas totalement fini notre devoir de métamorphose avec mon binôme, vu que vous m'avez lâchement abandonnée les filles, et il faut que je révise mes potions si je veux sortir quelque chose de correct en cours lundi. »

« Oh allez, tu as eu une bonne note la dernière fois, non ? C'est qui ton binôme en métamorphose, au fait ? » demanda Victoire.

« Duncan, Duncan Llewellyn. Vous savez, c'est un des gars qui traînent parfois avec Marc. Il est sympa heureusement, ça va. On doit boucler ça ce soir dans la salle commune. »

« Bon ben puisque le rendez-vous est pris et que tu as demain pour travailler, on peut faire quelque chose ! » rétorqua Mary.

« Et si on demandait à Teddy, le cousin de Victoire ? » demanda Lyra. « Il aurait peut-être une idée pour nous occuper, et puis, on pourrait faire un truc avec les garçons et lui, ça serait sympa, non ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne les a pas vraiment vus. »

« Dis donc, je rêve ou ce n'est plus mon cousin mais vos amis ? »

« Non non, tu ne rêves pas du tout. Ils sont sympa ces Poufsouffles. Te plains pas, toi qui aimerais que toutes les maisons soient amies, on contribue ! » rirent les filles.

« Moui... Bon, on va les voir ? Ils doivent être à la Grande Salle là, en train de se goinfrer... »

Elles se redressèrent enfin, se levant de leurs lits sur lesquels elles étaient chacune assises. Ça faisait quelques minutes qu'elles étaient levées. Bon, peut-être une toute petite heure. Mais il fallait le temps que chacune d'entre elles utilise la salle de bain de leur dortoir. Qu'elles choisissent leurs vêtements aussi. Entre un chemisier blanc simple, un chemisier blanc avec des petites fleurs brodées sur le col et un chemisier blanc à boutons rouges, Mary avait eu un choix difficile à faire. Et les filles y étaient bien sûr allées toutes de leur petit commentaire. Sans compter qu'il avait ensuite fallu déloger Patou du lit de sa maîtresse pour que celle-ci puis remettre ses draps correctement. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire quand on savait à quel point ce chat était paresseux.

Mais après tout, elle avaient le temps de traîner, on était samedi matin, et elles avaient deux jours pour faire tout ce qu'elles voulaient. Elles étaient loin d'être pressées. Elles descendirent vers leur salle commune et croisèrent Marc et deux de ses amis qui descendaient aussi du leur. Leonore leur montra qui était Duncan, un garçon assez petit, trapu, et brun. Il bailla ostensiblement, comme s'il avait été tiré du lit. Marc aussi d'ailleurs. Mais l'autre garçon paraissait plus réveillé, peut-être était-ce lui qui les avait sortis hors du lit. Dès que Marc releva la tête de ses chaussures, il les vit et son visage s'éclaira:

« Ah les filles, ça va ? Vous avez bien dormi ? »

« Oui, merci Marc, et toi ? » répondit poliment Lyra.

Victoire était encore mal à l'aise avec lui. Elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Le garçon était gentil bien sûr, il était même adorable. Mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui la gênait. Cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder. Cette admiration qu'il ne parvenait pas à cacher. D'abord, elle n'en comprenait pas la raison, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait de particulier. Oui sa famille était connue, mais comme bien d'autres familles. Elle, elle n'avait rien fait, rien dit, elle ne voyait pas d'où tout ceci venait. Entre ça et cette réputation dont Kay avait parlé, ça la dépassait un peu. Ensuite, elle ne savait pas comment gérer ça. Elle ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter avec lui, comment être.

Elle revint à ses esprits quand ils passèrent le tableau de l'entrée de leur tour. Ils filèrent vers la Grande Salle, les cris de protestations de leurs ventres se faisant plus pressants.

« Qu'est-che que fous comptez faire auchourd'hui ? » réussit à articuler Duncan, entre deux bouchées de croissant tartiné de confiture à la framboise.

« On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! » dit avec un pincement de bouche tout à fait mcgonagallien Leonore, avant d'éclater de rire à la tête effrayée du garçon. « Je rigolais ! »

« On va demander à Teddy, Spencer et les autres ce qu'ils font, on va sans doute passer la journée avec eux. Et vous ? » annonça Mary, entre deux rires.

« Teddy ? C'est pas ton cousin ça Victoire ? Teddy Lupin, c'est bien ça ? Le Poufsouffle aux cheveux bizarres ? » demanda le troisième garçon, nommé Scott.

« C'est ça oui, il est métamorphomage, c'est pour ça. On comptait leur en parler après le déjeuner, que leurs estomacs soient satisfaits. C'est dangereux un Poufsouffle affamé, croyez-moi. » sourit Victoire.

« On pourrait venir avec vous ? Parce qu'on n'a rien de prévu non plus et puis ça pourrait être marrant d'être tous ensemble, non ? Il y a aussi Harper qui devrait nous rejoindre. Elle... elle s'entend pas avec toute sa maison, elle n'a pas tellement d'amis. »

« C'est pas peu dire Marc ! Elle n'en a carrément pas ! Combien de fois j'en ai entendu dire depuis le début de l'année qu'elle n'avait rien à faire à Serpentard et qu'elle était une erreur. L'erreur de l'année apparemment... » s'insurgea Duncan.

Ils finirent de petit-déjeuner sur cette note avant de rejoindre les troisième années Poufsouffles. Ceux-ci leur apprirent que malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient prévu d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard. Et ils ne pouvaient pas les accompagner puisqu'ils n'étaient qu'en première année. Teddy, Spencer, Jimmy, Maxime et Neal voulaient absolument y aller, ils avaient raté le week-end précédent de sortie à cause de leurs devoirs, et c'était la première fois qu'ils iraient. Ils avaient attendu trop longtemps ce moment.

« On vous rejoint après, promis ! Et on va dévaliser Zonko et Honeyducks ! Oncle Harry m'a envoyé de l'argent avec sa dernière lettre. Je crois que Poudlard lui manque parfois. »

« C'est quand même moins drôle, le ministère. Il a beau jouer à l'auror et au voleur toute la journée, ils ne doivent pas rigoler tous les jours... »

« Non, c'est sûr. Ça doit le changer. Surtout que c'était mouvementé à l'époque. Avec tous les Weasley... » fit Spencer en regardant Victoire avec un sourire en coin.

« Eh ! Je ne suis pas responsable de ma famille ! Filez donc vous préparer, que vous ayez le temps de nous rapporter plein de trucs ! On compte sur vous. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, après quelques négociations, Victoire se dirigeait seule vers l'infirmerie. Ils avaient discuté bien les autres, les Poufsouffles allaient à Pré-Au-Lard, et les Gryffondors commençaient par faire leurs devoirs dans la matinée pour être tranquilles l'après-midi et se retrouver au parc. Ils ne voulaient pas y aller le matin car il commençait déjà à faire un peu froid depuis quelques jours. Ainsi, ils pourraient profiter des achats des garçons dès la fin d'après-midi et le lendemain.

La blonde avait peu de devoirs à faire, elle voulait juste réviser son cours de botanique, elle avait un peu zappé la dernière leçon. Elle avait le temps de passer voir Kay. Il devait sortir dans la journée, normalement. C'était ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, toujours. Elle marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs quand une rangée de filles se dressa devant elle. Elle se stoppa. Les filles étaient juste devant elle, à quelques mètres. Elles l'avaient très bien vue. Elles avaient dû la suivre même, et prendre d'autres couloirs pour tomber en face d'elle. Elles portaient les uniformes de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle. Si Victoire fouillait dans ses souvenirs, elle aurait pu jurer en avoir vu certaines quelque part. Elle ne savait pas trop bien où mais elle connaissait leurs têtes. Ce qu'elle se demandait, c'était ce qu'elles fichaient là avec leur air pas commode.

« Alors Weasley, on va voir Kay ? »

« T'oses encore pointer ta tête à l'infirmerie après ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Pas gênée... »

« Euh... je sais pas ce que je vous ai fait, mais je vois pas où est le mal. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est tombé de son balai. »

« Non, à peine. C'est sans doute pas de ta faute non plus s'il ne peut pas jouer le prochain match parce que son bras n'est pas complètement consolidé ? »

« Et tu penses qu'on va te croire... »

« Je... je ne savais pas, je vous jure que je ne savais pas. Et puis, vous, vous êtes qui ? » répondit-elle, sa voix vacillant traîtreusement.

« On est des admiratrices. Et pas toi. Alors tu lui fiches la paix ! »

« Tu ne le colles plus. »

« Tu ne vas plus le voir. »

« Et si tu pouvais éviter de lui imposer ta présence, déjà qu'on te supporte à la tour... »

Elles s'avancèrent, groupées, menaçantes, l'air de vouloir lui faire la peau. Victoire sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour, et sortit sa baguette. Elle n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien. Et elle ne comptait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par cette bande de crécelles en chaleur. Ces filles de trolls ne savaient pas ce qu'elle perdait. Elle n'était peut-être qu'en première année, mais elle n'allait pas reculer devant leurs menaces. Elle se sentait déjà assez coupable comme ça. Pas la peine d'en rajouter. Les filles en face d'elles éclatèrent de rire.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu vas nous faire peur avec ta baguette ? Tu sors à peine du berceau et on est toutes en deuxième et troisième année. Innocente ! » s'exclama l'une d'elles.

« Tu n'as juste aucune chance contre nous. »

Et Victoire se demandait si elles n'avaient pas raison. Il fallait être réaliste. Elle était seule, elles étaient au moins cinq ou six. Elles étaient toutes plus expérimentées qu'elles, même avec leur cerveau de véracrasse. Elle recula encore mais se retrouva le dos contre un mur. Elle tenta de lever sa baguette mais l'une d'elle fut plus rapide et la lui fit voler.

Ensuite ? Ensuite, Victoire ne se souvenait pas de grand chose. Juste d'avoir pris des coups. Juste de s'être bien fait tirer les cheveux. Juste d'avoir pensé qu'elle aurait de sacrés bleus au visage. Juste de s'être demandée si elles lui rendraient sa baguette parce qu'elle en avait besoin. Juste de s'être dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie. Une fois que tout ça serait fini. Une fois qu'elle pourrait se relever. Elle était tombée au sol, elle ne savait plus à quel moment, mais elle était tombée. Elle pouvait sentir les dalles du couloir sous ses genoux. Elle était recroquevillée, pour recevoir le moins de coups possible.

Elle ne pensait pas que des filles seraient si violentes. Si méchantes. Elle n'avait rien fait. Rien du tout. Ou si ? L'avait-elle mérité ? Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait présenté ses excuses à Kay, mais qu'elle s'était sentie mal. Peut-être était-ce de sa faute ? Mais elle, elle n'y pouvait rien, elle n'avait pas demandé un tour de balai comme on demande un tour de manège. Elle avait dû accepter par politesse, parce que ses amies la poussaient. Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reporte sa colère sur ses amies non plus. Ça n'était pas de leur faute. Mais une fois que ces trolls en auraient fini, elle regretteraient leur geste. Parce que Victoire n'allait pas les laisser faire. Elle n'allait pas les laisser s'en tirer. Elle se vengerait. Mais un autre jour. Là, elle pensait plus à comment ne pas s'évanouir.

Enfin, elle arrêtèrent. D'un coup. Comme ça. Elles stoppèrent leur folie et elle les entendit partir précipitamment. Elle ne savait pas ce qui les avait décidé, mais elle en remerciait Merlin. L'une d'elles eut le temps de lui glisser au creux de l'oreille, menaçante:

« Ne crois pas qu'on oubliera. Ça, ça n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce qu'on peut encore te faire. On te tient à l'œil. »

Victoire resta comme elle était pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. En fait, ça n'avait dû durer que quelques secondes parce qu'ensuite, une main se posa doucement sur son épaule. Elle sursauta. Ou tenta de sursauter, une douleur fulgurante la prit au ventre. En voulant se relever, ça la reprit.

« Doucement, doucement, ne te presse pas. Ça va ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait... »

Duncan. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, mais heureusement qu'il était arrivé. Elle était déjà complètement cassée.

« Allez viens, tout doucement, tu arrives à te relever ? Attends, je vais t'aider. » Il la tint par les bras, délicatement. « Ça tombe bien, j'allais à l'infirmerie parce que j'avais un peu mal au ventre, je n'irais pas pour rien comme ça. » rit-il.

Elle le regarda, un peu énervée. Il était obligé de dire ça ?

« Bon, d'accord, c'était pas drôle. Tiens, je te pose contre le mur hein ? Tu tiens ? Je ramasse tes affaires pendant ce temps-là. »

Ceci fait, ils marchèrent doucement, clopinant, vers l'infirmerie. Celle-ci n'était pas loin, Victoire avait déjà fait une bonne partie du trajet quand elle s'était faite attaquer. Elle refusa d'en dire plus au jeune garçon. C'était son affaire, et elle la règlerait seule. Elle lui interdit également d'en parler aux autres, il ne fallait pas qu'ils sachent. Ces filles ne le crieraient sans doute pas sur tous les toits du château si elles en voulaient pas être punies. Et la blonde n'avait pas envie que toute l'école soit au courant. Elle avait d'ailleurs un peu peur, parce que Duncan et Marc étaient très amis. Et qu'elle n'avait qu'une confiance limitée en celui-ci en ce qui concernait les secrets.

« Tu sais, de toute façon, ça se saura. Tu verras ta tête quand on arrivera, c'est pas joli joli, elles t'ont bien amochée, ça va se remarquer. Surtout qu'on te regarde pas mal. » ajouta-t-il en rougissant.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle difficilement, fronçant les sourcils autant qu'elle le pouvait.

« Ben quand même, tu es Victoire Weasley-Delacour, ta famille est hyper célèbre, tu as du sang vélane, ça a de quoi attiser les ragots. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'ils arrivèrent enfin. Madame Pomfresh se précipita vers eux, et prit la jeune fille en charge, la faisant asseoir sur un lit proche.

« Tu dis rien aux autres, hein ? Par contre, je ne pourrais sans doute pas être là ce soir... »

« Ah non, jeune fille, vous allez rester avec moi, et vous avez même gagné un bonus en restant aussi demain. Vous verrez, nos lits sont très confortables. Vos parents les ont appréciés en tout cas, il me semble... »

« Oui, tu vois, donc tu... tu n'as qu'à leur dire que je ne peux pas parce que j'ai des devoirs, que tu m'as croisée alors que j'allais dans une salle de cours, mais que tu ne sais pas laquelle. Comme ça, on ne me cherchera pas et ils ne viendront pas. Pas envie que tout le monde sache... »

Voyant qu'il ne répondait rien, elle insista: « tu promets hein ? »

« Oui, bon, d'accord, d'accord, promis... J'aime pas mentir. T'as de la chance de les gryffons soient loyaux, je ne te trahirais pas. Madame, vous n'avez pas quelque chose pour mon ventre, j'ai un peu mal ? Une fois que vous aurez guéri Victoire bien sûr. »

« Venez là mon garçon, on va faire ça tout de suite, vous pourrez filer comme ça, je n'aime pas avoir trop de monde près de mes malades. Cordélia, venez ici je vous prie, occupez-vous de lui. » appela-t-elle. Son assistante arriva immédiatement, elle ne devait pas être loin.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune fille avait avalé plus de potions qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir le faire, avait reçu quelques sorts bien placés qui lui avaient évité de se tordre de douleur à chaque mouvement et elle avait même repris des couleurs. Enfin, sans compter le bel arc-en-ciel qui lui colorerait la joue droite, avec le bleu qu'elle avait. Alors qu'elle allait fermer un peu les yeux, on tira un rideau sur sa gauche et une tête brune apparut. Elle avait presque oublié pourquoi elle avait voulu venir à la base.

« Ben dis donc, tu ne t'es pas ratée, ça va ? »

« Très bien merci, et toi, ton bras ? » fit-elle d'un ton cassant.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, ça n'était pas de sa faute mais un peu quand même. S'il n'avait pas ces groupies débiles aussi...

« ça va. Je voulais juste faire la conversation, ça fait trois jours que je suis bloqué ici, je dois partir tout à l'heure heureusement. J'aurais encore le bras en écharpe mais au moins, je pourrais profiter de mon week-end. »

« Oui, ben pas moi. »

« Ah oui, pardon, désolé. »

Et il se tut enfin. Elle avait dû le blesser. Tant pis. À cause de lui, elle n'allait pas pouvoir profiter des achats des garçons, elle ne pourrait pas manger du chocolat de chez Honeyduckes, elle ne pourrait pas tester les nouveaux produits Zonko, elle ne pourraient pas manger de patacitrouilles, ni de souris en sucre, ni de crapauds à la menthe. Elle allait rater plein de choses. Elle bouda dans son lit et finit par s'endormir, épuisée par ses contusions.

Le week-end passa vite même si elle se rendit bien compte le lendemain qu'elle ne pourrait pas cacher son absence au dortoir ni celle de toute la journée. Elle allait devoir inventer une raison pour laquelle elle avait dû aller à l'infirmerie. N'importe quoi. Du moment que ses amis ne se doutent de rien.

Quand elle sortit le dimanche après-midi, elle alla au dortoir pour se changer, prendre enfin une bonne douche et voir où étaient les autres. Elle ne rencontra personne dans leur Salle Commune et quand elle eut fini de se laver, elle s'endormit comme une souche sur son lit. Les potions que lui avait données Madame Pomfresh devait avoir cet effet secondaire, elle avait dormi tout le week-end.

Demain serait un autre jour. Elle affronterait les questions de ses amis à ce moment-là...


	8. Doutes

**Chapitre 8: Doutes**

Victoire se réveilla en avance sur son réveil le lundi matin. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait dormi tout le week-end. Elle avait beau être bien fatiguée, elle en avait un peu marre d'être restée au lit. Elle n'en avait pas l'habitude. Elle ne savait pas rester en place, normalement. Là, elle n'avait pas eu tellement le choix. Elle tira les rideaux de ses baldaquins et posa les pieds sur le sol froid du dortoir. Ces pierres n'étaient pas chauffées magiquement, c'était dommage.

Elle se redressa et s'assit complètement sur son matelas. Elle grimaça. Les potions ne devaient plus faire effet, et tout n'était pas encore réparé. La magie ne faisait pas non plus de miracles. Madame Pomfresh lui avait expliqué qu'elle aurait encore mal pendant deux ou trois jours. Elle se leva maladroitement et prit ses affaires au bout de son lit. Elle avait posé ses vêtements là la veille pour ne pas avoir à se pencher pour les ramasser.

Elle alla directement à la salle de bain de leur dortoir, sur la pointe de ses pieds nus pour ne pas réveiller ses amies. Elle retint les grimaces que tel ou tel mouvement lui arrachait parfois. Elle referma la porte tout doucement et soupira de soulagement. Elle y était parvenue. Elle se déshabilla avec les même précautions et osa regarder enfin son reflet dans le miroir. L'infirmière n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de lui montrer son visage. Et elle n'avait pas eu la force de soulever le drap pour voir son corps avant.

Elle était belle comme ça, tiens. Si sa mère la voyait dans cet état, elle en ferait une crise d'apoplexie. Elle crierait au scandale en demandant réparation pour l'atteinte au corps de sa fille. Fleur Delacour avait toujours été légèrement trop impliquée quand il s'agissait de leur côté vélane. Victoire elle, s'en fichait bien. Au contraire, on ne verrait peut-être plus seulement qu'elle avait ce maudit sang dans les veines, on prendrait peut-être en compte le fait qu'elle avait aussi un cerveau. Elle en avait marre d'être traitée d'idiote parce qu'elle était jolie. Elle avait déjà subi ça toute la primaire, pas question de recommencer ici.

De toute façon, là n'était plus la question, elle avait été sacrément amochée comme avait dit Duncan. Elle avait plusieurs bleus sur le ventre, près des côtes notamment. Elle en avait un aussi sur la hanche gauche, là où il y avait l'os. Et bien sûr, elle avait celui sur son visage qui lui mangeait la joue droite. Certains commençaient déjà à changer de couleur. Certains sur son ventre tiraient sur le marron ou le vert. Celui de sa joue restait bien bleu foncé. Et elle avait la lèvre fendue. Beau début d'année, ma petite Victoire, se dit-elle. Quel brio.

Elle remit ses vêtements rapidement pour ne plus voir son corps contusionné. Elle passa sa brosse dans ses cheveux qui eux n'avaient rien, machinalement. Elle ne s'y attarda pas, pas ce matin, elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle sortit en trombe de la salle de bain, redoutant d'avoir mis trop de temps et que ses amies n'en aient pas assez et se précipita sur son sac, plongeant presque la tête dedans pour qu'on ne la voit pas. Elle ramassa vite toutes ses affaires et fila par l'escalier vers la Salle Commune, sous l'œil médusé et un peu hagard de ses compagnes.

« C'était pas Victoire là ? » demanda intelligemment Mary.

« Qu'on vient de voir passer comme une fusée comme si elle avait un feu follet au fesses ? Si je crois bien... » bailla Leonore.

« N'empêche, on ne l'a pas vue du week-end. Je veux pas dire, mais ce n'est pas très normal. Vous croyez qu'elle a quelque chose ? » s'inquiéta Lyra

« Non, elle nous en aurait parlé. Elle n'est pas du genre à tout garder pour elle, elle nous fait confiance. Elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur nous. Regarde avec Teddy et Chloé, elle nous a parlé de ce qui la tracassait. Non, elle devait juste avoir des trucs à faire... »

« Elle nous en n'a pas parlé, elle nous a bassinées tu veux dire ! Leonore a raison, Lyra, t'en fais pas va, elle devait juste avoir quelques devoirs en retard... »

« Oui, vous devez avoir raison... » souffla-t-elle, attrapant au passage le chat de Mary pour le caresser. Le Patou en question ne semblait pas mécontent de ces attentions dès le matin.

Elle s'habillèrent en silence, toujours aussi peu réveillées les unes que les autres, se succédant à la salle de bain, qui pour se doucher, qui pour se débarbouiller, qui pour se changer. Elle prirent leurs sacs et descendirent à leur tour. Mary dut tout de même remonter se rendant compte à la dernière minute qu'elle avait oublié son nécessaire à plumes. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait avec celui-ci. Elle l'avait déjà oublié à la rentrée, ses parents avaient dû le lui envoyer par hibou, et ça faisait au moins trois ou quatre fois qu'elle l'oubliait depuis le début de l'année.

Lorsqu'elles s'assirent enfin à la table de leur maison pour petit-déjeuner, le problème de Victoire leur sauta aux yeux. Car problème il devait y avoir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton visage ? » s'écria Lyra.

« Tu te rends compte que tu as un très joli hématome ? » remarqua Leonore.

« Oui, merci, c'est dur de pas le voir et je peux vous dire que c'est encore plus dur de ne pas le sentir. Rien que ma tartine j'ai du mal à la mâcher. Je vais finir aux céréales si ça continue. »

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

« Je... je suis tombée dans les escaliers samedi aprem, du coup, je suis restée à l'infirmerie tout le week-end. »

« Tu n'étais pas en train de faire tes devoirs samedi après-midi ? » demanda Leonore, suspicieuse.

« Si si, bien sûr, mais après j'ai voulu vous retrouver et je me suis méchamment cassée la figure. »

« Et ça fait ce genre de blessure ? Tu en as d'autres ailleurs, des bleus ? »

« Oui, sur tout le corps. Et j'ai bien roulée tout le long de l'escalier, je sais pas comment j'ai fait, j'ai dû me prendre dans un truc mais je peux vous assurer qu'ils paraissent tout de suite plus longs. Vous me croyez pas ? »

« Si, bien sûr que si on te croit. De toute façon, si ça avait été autre chose, tu n'aurais pas inventé une excuse aussi stupide que les escaliers. Franchement, si ça n'était pas toi, je ne suis pas sûre que j'y aurais cru ! » rit Mary.

« Oui, il n'y a que toi à qui ça peut arriver, tête en l'air ! »

« Puis bon, on voit pas pourquoi tu nous mentirais, alors évidemment qu'on te croit ! »

Et c'est donc dans ces moments-là que les croissants passent mal se dit la jeune blonde. Si elle n'avait pas fini sa tartine de pain de mie avant ces phrases, nul doute qu'elle n'aurait pas pris un croissant ensuite. Bizarrement, elle n'avait plus du tout envie d'en avaler une bouchée de plus. D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas leur dire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Et c'était son problème, c'était à elle de régler ça.

Et la journée était passée ainsi, à se demander comment faire pour que les filles ne se doutent de rien, à se demander comment se venger, mais seulement une fois qu'elle serait remise, à écoper des questions de tout le monde à propos de ses bleus et de sa démarche chaotique, à subir les cours plus qu'à les écouter vraiment.

Heureusement, elle avait été en binôme avec Leonore en potions et celle-ci avait révisé son cours comme elle l'avait dit, ce qui lui avait permis de se mettre en pilotage automatique. Encore une expression d'Oncle Harry qu'elle avait fini par comprendre au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes d'explications. Elle n'avait pas oublié le devoir de métamorphose et avait pu le rendre au professeur sans avoir eu à subir un mauvais coup de la part de Keeler. Sans jeu de mots d'ailleurs. Même s'il avait réussi à lui dire qu'elle avait de très jolies couleurs, assorties à l'orage dehors. Le scroutt. La botanique et la défense contre les forces du mal étaient passées. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire de positif. On ne pouvait en effet pas dire qu'elle avait brillé par son excellence. Elle aurait même mieux fait de briller par son absence, étant données ses performances dans les deux matières.

Le lendemain s'était passé à peu près de la même manière. Elle était un peu plus attentive en cours, ses douleurs se faisant moins présentes et les gens posant moins de questions. Mais une chose la perturbait de nouveau. C'était le soir qu'elle avait ce rendez-vous avec les élèves de septième année de Serpentard. Et elle se demandait bien ce qui allait s'y passer, ce que ces filles voulaient. Heureusement, Leonore aussi était invitée et elle ne serait au moins pas seule.

D'ailleurs, une bonne partie des élèves de première année était conviées. À entendre les gens dans les couloirs et aux repas dans la Grande Salle, c'était l'événement de la semaine. Tout le monde en parlait. Celles qui étaient invitées – car étonnamment, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il n'y avait que des filles – se pavanaient ou spéculaient d'une voix excitée sur ce qu'elles allaient vivre. Les exclues, et on y voyait de très nombreuses Poufsouffles notamment, échafaudaient elles aussi des hypothèses, tâchant de savoir ce qui se tramait derrière tout ça, et surtout, pourquoi elles en avaient été exclues.

De toute façon, elles allaient bientôt savoir. Plus les cours passaient et moins les élèves étaient attentives. Certaines discutaient même de la tenue qu'elles allaient mettre, comme si elles ne devaient pas porter l'uniforme et comme si, surtout, ça n'était pas qu'une banale réunion. Lenore et Victoire restaient assez en dehors de toutes ces discussions, parlant de bien d'autres choses avec leurs amies qui n'étaient pas conviées. La première parce qu'elle avait pour principe de ne pas se conformer à celles qu'elle appelait les goules en chaleur, la seconde parce qu'elle avait bien d'autres sombrals à fouetter.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au point de réunion, en haut de l'escalier menant vers les cachots et donc vers le domaine des Serpentards, elles étaient loin d'être les premières. Elles étaient parties à 17h55 pour 18h, quittant à regrets la chaleur de leur dortoir et la partie de bataille explosive qu'elles avaient engagée. Il y avait déjà plus d'une dizaine de filles de première année, qu'elles ne connaissaient pas toutes. Selon les uniformes, on pouvait remarquer une majorité de Serdaigles et de Gryffondors, quelques Poufsouffles mais très peu et aucune Serpentards, ce qui pouvait paraître étrange... elle regarda et ne vit aucune de ses agresseurs, ce qui la rassura grandement, elle n'était pas sûre que l'une d'elles ne soient pas une première année qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

Enfin, une jeune fille se lança un sortilège, et Victoire eut un peu peur qu'elle soit devenue folle, mais elle comprit que c'était pour élever sa voix. Plusieurs autre réclamèrent le silence avant qu'elle ne parle enfin:

« Bonjour à toutes, je vois que vous êtes toutes venues, c'est bien. On ne va pas faire la réunion ici mais dans une des salles de potions que nous avons réservée. Suivez-nous. »

Une fois arrivées, toutes installées au paillasse, Victoire eut vraiment l'impression d'être en cours avec le professeur Cauldroy. Cinq filles de Serpentard se tenaient devant elles, sur une espèce d'estrade que le professeur utilisait habituellement pour ses cours. L'une d'elles, celle qui avait déjà pris la parole auparavant et devait être la chef, une grande brune aux yeux verts, parla de nouveau:

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes installées, j'espère que vous avez toutes votre carton d'invitation avec vous, Lena va d'ailleurs passer dans les rangs juste pour une vérification, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Si on vous a réunies toutes ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce que vous avez sans doute dû remarquer quelque chose d'un peu anormal dans la répartition du choixpeau, au début de l'année. »

Soudain, la Lena en question, en inspectant les cartons, vit qu'une jeune fille n'en avait pas. Celle-ci fut expulsée sans ménagement vers la sortie. Les deux amies ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, après tout, ça n'était pas si grave, si ? La première année, en Poufsouffle, eut beau pleurer, taper du pied, clamer tout fort sa généalogie de sang purs, crier qu'elle voulait rester et entrer dans ce merveilleux club de bonnes manières dont on lui avait parlé, rien n'y fit. La porte se referma sur ses sanglots. Ça les refroidit un peu. Heureusement, celle qu'on pouvait sans doute appeler la présidente de ce comité reprit rapidement le contrôle de son discours.

« Excusez-nous mais vous verrez, le carton est très important, il signifie qu'on vous a choisies. Je continue donc ce que je disais... Depuis la Guerre, la maison Serpentard ne jouit pas de la meilleure des réputations, alors même que nous avons largement payé nos dettes et que même le ministère a tenté de redorer notre image. Nous ne sommes pas une maison prônant la magie noire, loin de là. Des mages noirs ont existé dans toutes les maisons, ils ne viennent pas que de Serpentard. Cette maison prône simplement l'intelligence, la ruse. Mais à cause de ces préjugés, de ces mentalités persistantes, nous avons très peu de filles intégrant les verts et argent. La première, il n'y avait même pas un seul nouveau Serpentard à la répartition.

Pour remédier à cela, nous avons eu l'idée cette année de réunir des jeunes filles de première année, vous donc, que nous avons observées et qui nous sembleraient être plus à l'aise dans notre maison que dans la leur. Pour nous, vous avez toutes les qualités pour entrer dans notre maison et vous y plaire vraiment. Ainsi, nous vous demandons juste, parce que vous n'êtes qu'au tout début de l'année donc pas encore très attachées à vos maisons, d'essayer de devenir des Serpentards pendant une semaine, chacune quand vous le souhaitez. Cette semaine-là, vous ferez tout comme une Serpentard et l'une des nôtres vous accompagnera pour vous aider.

Voilà, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à nous les poser, nous sommes là pour ça. Merci à toutes en tout cas d'être venues. »

Ses compagnes l'applaudirent et Victoire dut avouer que toute la salle, y compris elle, le fit aussi. Elle avait été percutante. Et l'incident avec la Poufsouffle avait finalement eu peu d'impact sur l'impression qu'elle avait des jeunes filles. Elles retournèrent au dortoir en silence. Victoire avait la tête pleine de questions. Lorsqu'elle demanda son avis à Leonore, celle-ci fut catégorique:

« Pas question que je fasse ça. J'aime ma maison, j'y suis, j'y reste. Tu ne vas pas tomber dans ce piège quand même, si ? »

Ben justement, elle se le demandait. Finalement, ça n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée ? Ces filles de Serpentard cherchaient juste à être plus nombreuses. Elles cherchaient juste à les aider, celles qui n'avaient pas trouvé leur place dans leur maison, ou qui pourraient en trouver une meilleure. Est-ce que la directrice était au courant ? Sans doute, se dit-elle, elles n'auraient pas enfreint le règlement comme ça. Et là-bas, elle serait peut-être plus forte. Elle ne se ferait plus taper dessus, ces filles n'oseraient plus l'embêter. Elle n'aurait plus à fréquenter Kay tout en l'évitant.

Elle pourrait toujours voir ses amies, elles auraient plein de cours ensemble. Et puis, Leonore allait peut-être faire comme elle, finalement, elle changerait peut-être d'avis. Bien sûr, il y aurait ce Keeler, mais peut-être que si elle était dans sa maison, il ne l'embêterait plus ? Peut-être ne serait-elle plus vue seulement comme la fille Weasley ? Peut-être les gens verraient-ils qu'elle existait par elle-même ? Peut-être n'aurait-elle plus cette étiquette ? Peut-être les gens la verraient-ils pour ce qu'elle était et pas pour ce qu'elle représentait ? Peut-être qu'elle casserait enfin cette image stupide qu'ils avaient d'elle ? Peut-être pourrait-elle enfin être elle-même ? Peut-être l'accepterait-on sans tout son passé, dans cette maison ?


	9. Dans un tourbillon de lettres

**Chapitre 9: Dans un tourbillon de lettres**

Le lendemain, en se levant, Victoire ne voyait plus son dortoir de la même façon. Peut-être en changerait-elle bientôt. Peut-être ne serait-elle bientôt plus admise dans ces lits aux baldaquins rouges sang. Peut-être n'aurait-elle bientôt plus l'occasion de se pencher par la fenêtre et de voir le parc de si haut. Elle ne savait pas encore. Elle avait réfléchi toute la nuit. Elle avait tourné la proposition dans tous les sens, pesé le pour et le contre, cherché à voir ce qu'elle aurait de plus dans cette maison et ce qu'elle y perdrait. Et elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'il fallait attendre un peu. Attendre que le problème se fasse plus clair, que d'autres filles testent avant elle, pour voir si ça marchait, voir ce qu'en pensaient les autres. Voir ce qu'en pensaient les professeurs aussi.

Elle était persuadée que la répartition par le choixpeau était définitive. Elle ne savait pas qu'on pouvait ensuite changer de maison. Elle n'aurait pas cru que cela se fasse. Et puis, si Serpentard faisait ça, les autres maisons, pourquoi ne le faisaient-elles pas ? Mais alors, ça deviendrait un joyeux bazar. Tout le monde voudrait aller dans la maison à laquelle il aimerait appartenir, pas dans celle qui lui convenait le mieux. Serpentard avait-il eu une autorisation exceptionnelle parce que sa maison était bien vide ? Pouvait-on contrer la décision du choixpeau ? Il avait beau être un peu moisi et râpé, il semblait savoir ce qu'il disait. La preuve, il ne l'avait pas envoyée à Poufsouffle comme elle le voulait mais à Gryffondor, parce qu'elle correspondait mieux à cette maison.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à Serpentard. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas la maison la plus appréciée dans sa famille. Les souvenirs de la Guerre étaient encore trop présents. Trop nombreux étaient les membres de sa famille qui avaient eu à se battre contre des élèves de leur âge, mais portant les couleurs vert et argent. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer l'effet que ferait son annonce de changement de maison, si jamais elle arrivait, sur certains de ses oncles. Son père n'y verrait trop rien à redire encore, mais nul doute qu'Oncle Ron et Oncle George auraient un peu de mal. Oncle Harry serait peut-être plus tolérant, de même que Tante Hermione. Ils semblaient accorder énormément d'importance au respect entre les maisons. Victoire était-elle prête à faire ce choix ?

Lorsqu'elle descendit dans leur Salle Commune, elle regarda de nouveau les choses sous un autre angle. Elle détailla à nouveau la pièce, plus encore qu'elle ne l'avait fait à son arrivée. Elle se rendit compte que tout était vraiment rouge ou or. Aucun meuble n'avait été épargné. Elle était vraiment chez les Gryffondors. Et si elle n'en était plus une, elle n'aurait plus jamais sa place dans cette tour.

« Tu hésites, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sursauta, et se retourna brusquement, une main sur le cœur, tentant de se reprendre. Pourquoi les gens s'amusaient-ils toujours à arriver par derrière et à lui faire peur ? C'était si drôle que ça ? Quand ça n'était pas Teddy, il fallait encore qu'elle soit poursuivie par ses amies. Après avoir réussi à calmer son cœur, elle répondit enfin:

« Oui. Oui j'hésite. Pas toi ? Tu ne te demandes pas, toi, ce que ça ferait ? Ce que ça changerait ? Et si jamais le choixpeau s'était trompé ? Et si jamais ces filles avaient raison ? »

« Bien sûr que si je me suis posée la question. Mais jamais je ne changerai de maison, même si on s'était trompé sur mon compte. Parce que finalement, tu vois, je me plais ici, je suis bien, je me sens à ma place. Alors pourquoi chercher à aller ailleurs ? Toi aussi tu es à ta place ici, Victoire, tu le sais. » dit doucement Leonore.

« Ben tu vois, parfois, je me le demande... Après tout, je n'ai fait que suivre les traces de mes parents, de toute ma famille. J'ai fait comme tout le monde. Je ne suis qu'une Weasley parmi les autres. Et si jamais je n'étais pas destinée à cette maison mais qu'on m'avait collé une étiquette qui m'y a fait aller ? »

« Tu ne crois pas que le choixpeau l'aurait vu ? Il ne se préoccupe pas des noms, tu sais. Regarde, mon père est allé à Serpentard, et son père aussi avant. Et moi, je suis à Gryffondor. »

« Ah bon ? Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé ! Je ne savais pas. »

« Bof, ça n'est pas venu dans la conversation, après tout. C'était pas si important. »

« Non, mais c'est peut-être pour ça que les filles t'avaient demandé de venir aussi hier soir... »

« Sans doute oui. Enfin, elles peuvent rêver. Allez, ne te tracasse pas avec ça, on verra bien ! Viens, les filles doivent déjà être en train de petit-déjeuner, je ne les ai pas vues au dortoir. »

Elle filèrent à la Grande Salle et rejoignirent leurs amies qui étaient effectivement déjà à table. Lyra leur expliqua qu'elle avait eu une crise d'insomnie et que du coup, elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à attendre dans son lit que le jour se lève enfin, tout en lisant la leçon de la dernière séance de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, leur premier cours de la matinée. Mary parvint entre deux bouchées de croissant à leur dire qu'elle avait tellement faim que ça l'avait réveillée. De toute façon, elle avait souvent faim. Victoire se demandait même comment elle faisait pour tenir toute l'après-midi, alors qu'elle paraissait avoir tout le temps envie de grignoter quelque chose.

« Alors, c'était quoi la réunion d'hier soir ? Vous n'êtes pas rentrées tard, si ? »

« Non, non, ça a duré à peine une petite heure, le temps de toutes être là, puis d'entendre le discours et de repartir. » dit Victoire.

« En fait, elles voulaient nous proposer d'entrer à Serpentard. De changer de maison. » continua Leonore.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? Mais, vous êtes Gryffondors, vous êtes déjà réparties ! » s'écria Lyra.

« Oui, oui, on sait bien, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles a Serpentard en première année, alors elles recrutent. »

« Et pourquoi on n'étaient pas invitées, nous ? » demanda Mary.

« Peut-être parce que vous êtes bien dans votre maison, qu'elles savent que vous n'iriez pas à Serpentard. » glissa Victoire.

« Mais, vous non plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non non. » fit la jeune blonde, d'un air absent.

En effet, quelque chose venait d'attirer son attention. Quelque chose de plus intéressant que ce débat qu'elle venait déjà d'avoir avec Leonore à la tour. Quelque chose qui la faisait douter, plus que les propos des filles, plus que leur indignation, elles qui prenaient Victoire pour une vraie Gryffondor, pour une fille forte et courageuse, l'archétype de ce qu'elles devraient toutes être. L'archétype que la jeune fille n'avait pas l'impression d'être.

Une fille venait de passer les portes de la Grande Salle. Elle portait l'uniforme des première années de Serpentard et partit s'assoir à côté de Harper qui se décala sur le banc pour lui laisser une place entre elle et une septième année qui s'assit en même temps. Jusque là, tout paraissait normal. Sauf quand on regardait la table des Serdaigle. Là, plusieurs première années la regardaient bizarrement. L'un d'eux s'étouffa dans son bol de chocolat chaud. Une autre la regardait, outrée. Et quand Victoire plissa les yeux pour mieux voir la tête de celle qui causait tant de remue-ménage, elle comprit.

Cette fille, elle la connaissait. Elle s'appelait Annabeth, Annabeth Forester. Et elle était en première année à Serdaigle jusqu'à la veille. Et là, il n'y avait pas de doute, sur sa robe, c'était l'écusson vert et argent qui était brodé. Pas celui de sa maison d'origine. Victoire la connaissait un peu. Un jour, elle était allée travailler à la bibliothèque et celle-ci était bondée, elle s'était donc installée à la table de cette fille, qui travaillait seule sur un devoir d'histoire de la magie. Elles avaient un peu discuté et elles s'étaient bien entendues. Si jamais elle allait à Serpentard, elle ne serait pas seule. Elle y aurait une amie. En plus d'Harper qui était plutôt sympa aussi.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un mouvement à sa gauche. Les filles étaient tout simplement en train de se lever pour aller en cours. Et elles la regardaient, inquiètes.

« Ça va Victoire ? » demanda Lyra.

« Oui, oui, ça va, j'ai juste la tête un peu chamboulée. Comme si un dragon était passé par là. »

« À cause de tes blessures encore ? » renchérit Mary, un peu à côté.

« Pas que ça, je pense... » dit Leonore.

« Non, mais c'est vrai que ça ne m'aide pas, je dois un peu délirer, désolée les filles. » souffla rapidement Victoire.

Elles acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie pour leur premier cours de la matinée. Alors qu'elles arrivaient aux grandes portes, elles croisèrent Keeler et sa bande qui allaient petit-déjeuner. Celui-ci poussa Lyra du coude et la jeune fille manqua de tomber sur ses amies. Elle serra les dents sans rien dire, estimant que le jeune homme n'en valait pas la peine. Mais Victoire ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Ça n'était pas de sa faute, elle était encore Gryffondor, se dit-elle.

« Un problème Keeler ? Une perte d'équilibre peut-être ? »

« Une overdose de rouge. Et ne compte même pas entrer à Serpentard, Weasley, on ne voudra pas de toi. Tu es trop... trop pathétiquement généreuse. »

« Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. » fit-elle avant qu'elles ne s'en aillent.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû le provoquer. » lui reprocha Lyra.

« Quoi ? Il t'agressait ! »

« Oui mais je sais me défendre, juste qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine. Et si jamais tu veux entrer à Serpentard, tu vas faire comment si tu l'as sur le dos, hein ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Son amie avait fait ça pour elle. Elle s'était écrasée pour elle. Elle n'avait rien dit pour elle. Et si jamais elle perdait ces amies à aller dans cette autre maison qui ne l'avait pas choisie en premier lieu ? Et si jamais elle perdait tout ça, toute cette confiance, cette amitié ? Dont elle avait déjà assez abusé d'ailleurs.

Les cours de la journée se passèrent à peu près comme d'habitude. Les cours en commun avec les Serpentard à savoir l'Histoire de la Magie et le vol virent de nouvelles élèves arriver. Des filles qui essayaient cette maison pour une semaine et devaient être tellement enthousiastes qu'elles commençaient dès le lendemain de la réunion. Elles étaient plus ou moins bien accueillies suivant la maison à laquelle elles appartenaient auparavant. Les rouge et or se fichaient un peu des deux auparavant Serdaigles par exemple. Mais une fille de Gryffondor avait eu le malheur de se joindre à eux, Judith, et elle avait été huée par son ancienne maison. Victoire, elle, ne s'en plaignait pas. Cette fille avait été odieuse avec elle pendant un cours de botanique et elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier. De plus, elle avait une langue de vipère, parfaite pour les vert et argent.

Visiblement, ça ne gênait pas tellement les professeurs. Certains comme Madame McGonagall n'approuvaient pas cette méthode, mais globalement, le corps enseignant laissait faire. Il fallait dire aussi que la professeur de métamorphose avait été assez claire sur sa position. Quand elle avait vu le jeudi matin les deux élèves de Serdaigle et Judith, habillées en élèves de Serpentard, elle leur avait dit d'un ton sec qu'elles avaient le choix. Soit Judith se changeait et allait s'assoir à sa place habituelle soit elle quittait le cours. Quant aux deux filles, soit elle décidaient de rester en Serpentard et dans ce cas, elles n'étaient pas admises dans ce cours car la professeur n'admettait pas cette pratique, soit elle retournaient bien sagement dans leur maison et reparaissaient au cours qui réunissait les élèves de celle-ci. Les deux jeunes filles étaient parties, penaudes, tandis que Judith les accompagnait, la tête droite, un air fier et méprisant sur le visage.

La fin de la semaine et le week-end défilèrent tout aussi vite. Victoire n'avait toujours pas pris de décision. Elle hésitait encore à tenter cette expérience. D'un côté, ça ne l'engageait à rien, d'un autre, on saurait s'en souvenir si jamais elle restait dans sa maison. Elle avait envoyé une lettre à sa Tante Hermione le vendredi soir, lasse de se faire des nœuds au cerveau. Elle estimait que c'était elle qui saurait le mieux la conseiller. Elle avait toujours été assez proche d'elle, elle ne savait trop comment. La réponse ne se fit pas tarder.

_Chère Victoire,_

_Cette proposition me paraît très étrange. As-tu vérifié que c'était bien possible ? Fais attention à ce que ces filles ne te mènent pas en balai, il y a dragon sous roche. Pour le reste, fais ton choix. C'est ta décision, ne l'oublie pas. C'est ta vie. En ce qui me concerne, je crois que tu as été très bien répartie, et je fais confiance au choixpeau pour ça. Il sait des choses sur toi que tu n'imagines pas encore. Suis ton cœur, fais le choix qui te paraît le plus juste. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire ça, mais je sais que tu as déjà pesé rationnellement le pour et le contre et que tu attends un autre genre de conseil que celui-ci._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Tante Hermione_

_PS: Je n'ose te parler pas de ton Oncle Ron qui a cru s'étrangler avec son café quand nous avons reçu ta lettre... J'ai cru que j'allais la lui relire une seconde fois, histoire de lui faire comprendre ce que signifiait l'harmonie entre les maisons..._

_PPS: Nous t'attendons à la maison pour Halloween, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié, cette année, nous allons chez les moldus !_

Bon, ça ne l'avançait pas tellement mais tant pis. Elle avait jusqu'aux vacances pour se décider de toute façon. Les vacances. Elles étaient dans moins d'un mois. Trois petites semaines et elle retournerait chez ses parents. Et elle fêterait Halloween avec Teddy et les autres. Il lui tardait de retrouver tous ses cousins, quand même.

Elle n'avait pas parlé de la réunion et de ses hésitations à son cousin, elle n'avait pas osé. Elle ne préférait pas imaginer sa réaction. Ils avaient passé le week-end tranquillement, à s'amuser tous ensemble, ils étaient allés jouer dans la Grande Salle pour pouvoir réunir les trois maisons qui composaient leur petit groupe. Chloé, la petite-amie de Teddy, était même venue un peu, elle avait l'air gentille. Finalement, ça durait cette histoire. Le jeune homme avait bien fait de finir par lui en parler. C'était assez drôle, il était tout gêné quand la jeune Serdaigle était là. Elle ne faisait pourtant pas grand chose, elle s'asseyait sur ses genoux ou à côté de lui, lui tenait la main, l'embrassait parfois – ce que Victoire trouvait dégoûtant sans l'avouer – et elle parlait un peu avec Jimmy, Neal ou Spencer. Maxime faisait généralement des blagues idiotes pour embarrasser encore plus son ami et parfois, il fallait avouer qu'il obtenait un certain succès.

La discussion s'était donc lancée sur les filles entre les garçons de Poufsouffle, une fois Chloé partie, quant à savoir lesquelles étaient les plus jolies. Spencer affirmait qu'il lui fallait un certain charme, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être belle, jolie lui suffisait. Maxime s'en était outré, estimant qu'avec son physique « digne d'un veela », il pouvait parler, c'était toujours les belles filles qui demandaient à sortir avec le blond. Lui semblait plutôt chercher une fille avec de l'humour. Et ainsi s'enchaînèrent les réactions. Étrangement, les Gryffondors semblaient plus intéressés par cette discussion que par celle des filles de leur année sur les costumes d'Halloween qui pourraient être bien. Leonore donna même une tape sur la tête de Marc pour qu'il perde son air béat.

Soudain, une jeune fille de septième année s'approcha du bout de table sur lequel ils étaient tous installés. Elle venait clairement les voir. Elle portait l'écusson orné d'un lion sur sa robe. Elle les salua, leur sourit et distribua une carte à chacune des filles de première année de Gryffondor avant de s'en aller vers un autre coin de la Grande Salle rendre visite à d'autres groupes. Mary décacheta l'enveloppe et sortit le parchemin. Elle s'éclaircit la voix pour leur lire son contenu.

_« À Mademoiselle Mary Bird,_

_Nous te convions à une réunion avec les autres jeunes filles de ta maison. Tu sauras tout là-bas. Le rendez-vous est fixé mardi de la semaine prochaine, à 18h précises, dans la tour des Gryffondor. En espérant te voir très vite,_

_Les filles de septième année de Gryffondor. _»

« C'est pas vrai que ça recommence ! » lança Leonore, énervée.

« Il faut croire que si... » soupira Victoire

« Euh... Les filles, vous pouvez nous expliquer ? » demanda Spencer

« La semaine dernière, Victoire et moi avons reçu une carte similaire, par la maison Serpentard. Et en fait, c'était pour nous inciter à grossir les rangs de leurs première années. »

« C'est quoi ce bazar ? » s'écria Teddy.

« Jamais entendu parler de ça auparavant. » réfléchit Neal.

« Je... je crois que c'est la première année qu'elles font ça, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre... On ne peut pas dire que je sois très appréciée dans ma maison... » murmura Harper.

« J'espère que Gryffondor ne compte pas faire la même chose ! À ce rythme, ça va vite devenir le bazar dans l'école. Surtout qu'on est déjà toutes à Gryffondor et qu'elle n'en a pas donné à Harper. C'est bizarre tout ça. Je me demande ce qui se trame. »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je commence à en avoir ras le gobelet ! » s'énerva Victoire.

« Surtout que cette fois, on en a eu une nous aussi ! » remarqua Lyra.

« Pas faux oui... Je me demande vraiment ce qu'elles nous mijotent. »


	10. La guerre est déclarée

**Chapitre ****10:**** La guerre est déclarée**

Le week-end s'était passé sans plus d'anicroche que cette carte étrange que, semblait-il, toutes les filles de Gryffondor en première année avaient reçue. En allant en cours de potions le lundi matin, les filles entendirent dans la Grande Salle des Serdaigle parler elles aussi d'une invitation qu'elle avaient reçue. Apparemment, toutes les maisons s'y mettaient. Leonore ruminait dans ses boucles rousses depuis le début de la matinée, à cause de cette lettre. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle toucha à peine à son assiette au déjeuner.

« Mais tu vas nous dire enfin pourquoi ça te tient tant à coeur ? » s'énerva Victoire.

« Ah, euh, quoi ? »

« Ne fais pas semblant, tu marmonnes depuis tout à l'heure, on l'a bien vu, ces lettres te tracassent. » ajouta Lyra.

« Ben oui, pas vous ? Ça va être un bazar pas possible dans l'école, tout le monde va vouloir changer de maison, rien ne sera plus décidé au hasard mais suivant les envies de chacun... »

« Et alors ? » demanda Marc, innocemment, « Finalement, comme ça, on serait tous à l'aise dans notre maison, on se sentirait tous à notre place en étant là où on l'a voulu. C'est pas plus mal, si ? »

« D'autant que le choixpeau est un peu moisi, c'est normal qu'il se trompe de temps en temps. » ajouta Scott.

« Non mais vous ne comprenez rien ! Réfléchissez deux minutes, si tout le monde va là où il en a envie, les maisons seront déséquilibrées, et pire encore, elles ne correspondront plus à rien. Parce qu'elles en seront composées que de gens voulant y être, pas de gens qui devraient y être par leur caractère. » s'enflamma Leonore.

« Oh, j'ai compris... » fit Lyra, « tu penses que les gens vont aller là où ils rêveraient d'être sans se préoccuper de ce qu'ils sont vraiment... »

« Alors que le choixpeau fait cette distinction, oui ! »

« C'est vrai que moi j'ai été envoyée à Gryffondor alors que j'avais demandé Poufsouffle... »

« Tu voulais aller à Poufsouffle ? » demanda Marc interloqué.

« Qui voulait aller dans notre honorable maison ? » fit une voix.

« Oh Teddy, c'est toi, c'est Victoire qui en parlait... » répondit Mary.

« Alors comme ça, ma petite Vicky veut suivre son cousin chéri dans sa maison ? » fit-il amusé.

La jeune fille pensa que parfois, elle aimerait que son amie se taise un peu.

« Oh mais ça va, je ne voulais pas te vexer, Vicky... »

« Il dit ça mais en fait, il aurait été ravi que tu sois dans la même maison que lui. » glissa Spencer, qui s'était matérialisé, comme par magie dirait-elle si elle n'était pas dans une école du même nom, à ses côtés.

« Bref, oui, je voulais aller à Poufsouffle, mais je n'y suis pas. Le choixpeau en a décidé autrement. »

« Vous étiez venus pour quoi ? » fit en changeant habilement de sujet Lyra.

« Oh, j'étais juste venu pour savoir si Victoire avait eu la nouvelle, pour Halloween... »

« Quelle nouvelle ? »

« Ah tu ne savais pas ? On va chez Tante Hermione... »

« Ah oui, ça. Oui, j'étais au courant, elle m'a prévenue par une lettre. Mais, on a un peu le temps tu sais ? »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr... »

« Ne me dis pas que je te manquais déjà ? » fit-elle goguenarde.

Il rougit avant de la traiter d'imbécile.

« C'est exactement ça ! » rit Spencer. « S'il n'était pas ton cousin, on pourrait presque penser qu'il est amoureux... »

« Euh... Teddy n'est pas vraiment mon cousin... » fit Victoire d'une petite voix.

« Oui mais bon, vous vous considérez comme tel, ça revient au même. »

« C'est pas ton cousin ? » demanda Mary.

« Ben non, c'est le filleul de mon oncle, juste... même si on se considère comme cousins. »

« Bref ! » intervint enfin le jeune homme, les cheveux complètement blonds de gêne, « Victoire est comme ma cousine, voire ma sœur, et j'ai déjà Chloé. J'avais juste envie de la voir un peu, c'est tout, on va pas en faire toute une tarte à la citrouille, sinon, je viendrais plus et puis voilà... » bougonna-t-il.

Les Gryffondors se levèrent de leur table, rejoignant ainsi les deux Poufsouffles, et allèrent en cours de botanique.

Le lendemain, l'effervescence était à son comble dans la maison rouge et or. Il semblait qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir un moment de calme dans la tour. Même en cours, certains élèves se faisaient prendre par les professeurs à discuter. Vingt points avaient déjà été perdus en cours de sortilèges et deux élèves avaient frôlé la retenue début d'après-midi, en métamorphose, tant le professeur McGonagall avait été énervée de leur comportement. Elle avait failli piquer une crise de nerfs tant ses élèves étaient dissipés. Même les garçons s'y mettaient, se demandant s'ils allaient récupérer des jolies filles ou pas, qui partiraient. Certain faisaient même des paris, de quelques mornilles seulement, heureusement. Mais tout de même. Victoire en avait même disputé un qui tenait absolument à ce qu'elle signe pour rester dans leur maison. L'idiot.

Au soir, elles descendirent toutes du dortoir où elles s'étaient réfugiées pour faire leurs devoirs et rejoignirent les quelques autres élèves dans la Salle Commune. Les filles de septième année avaient dégagé une partie de la pièce pour que puissent s'assoir sur des coussins toutes les élèves convoquées.

Étaient présentes toutes les élèves de première année donc, mais aussi quelques septième années venues sans doute épauler leur préfète. C'était d'ailleurs l'une d'elles qui avait porté leur carte aux filles le samedi précédent. Le préfet était là lui aussi, à la gauche de la jeune fille. Victoire se souvenait de lui, il les avait guidé le premier jour et avait paru plutôt sympa. Il frappa dans ses mains:

« Mesdemoiselles, un peu d'attention s'il vous plaît. Écoutez donc ce que notre très chère préfète a à vous dire. » fit-il.

« Merci Tim. » répondit-il en lui jetant un regard semi-agacé, « Bien, certaines d'entre vous sont allées la semaine dernière à une réunion organisée par la maison Serpentard. Et se sont vues proposer la possibilité de devenir une vert et argent.

Comme vous le savez, le choixpeau a déjà décidé de votre répartition, et si certaines d'entre vous auraient peut-être voulu aller ailleurs, ça n'est pas légitime. » dit-elle en regardant Judith.

« Vous ne pouvez pas changer de maison comme ça. J'en ai parlé à Madame McGonagall, qui est comme vous les savez tous notre directrice de maison mais aussi la directrice de Poudlard et ça n'était jamais arrivé dans l'histoire de l'école. C'est la première fois que des élèves osent faire ça... »

« Et vous comprenez toutes que ça va ficher un bazar du diable dans toute l'école ! » la coupa Tim. « Et vous ne serez plus dans la maison qui vous correspond mais celle à laquelle vous voudriez appartenir, ce qui est totalement différent. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elles font ça, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi cette année ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant à la préfète.

« Oui, tu sais, c'est à cause de l'erreur...Elle est chez eux cette année... » fit-elle en chuchotant.

« Quelle erreur ? » demanda alors Leonore. « Une de nos amies a été appelée comme ça une fois, ça a un rapport ? »

« Qui est votre amie ? » demanda une septième année.

« Harper Minder, elle est à Serpentard en première année. » répondit Victoire.

« C'est elle ? » demanda la fille aux autres de son année.

« Oui, oui, c'est elle... » dit la préfète.

« Oui, je me souviens l'avoir vue avec elles pendant que je leur donnais la lettre. » dit la septième année qui les avait en effet informées de cette réunion.

« Tu sais, une petite brune, assez timide... » fit la préfète à Tim qui ne semblait toujours pas voir de qui il s'agissait.

« Ah, elle ? Ah d'accord... Ben je comprends mieux alors, leur réaction... »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a, notre amie ? » demanda Mary.

Les quatre filles s'étaient toutes regroupées ensemble, gigotant sur leurs coussins, se serrant les unes contre les autres, autant pour avoir chaud que par peur de la réponse.

« Elle est l'erreur de cette année. » expliqua la préfète.

« Le choixpeau vieillit de plus en plus et s'il est un objet magique, il peut faire des erreurs, notamment sur des personnes qu'il est difficile de placer. Chaque année, un ou une élève est mal placé. On n'y peut rien et c'est comme ça depuis des années. Je crois que ça a dû commencer après l'époque de vos parents.

Et il paraît que cette année, l'élève mal placé est Harper. En tout cas, c'est ce que Serpentard semble penser, mais nous ne sommes jamais sûrs de rien tant que nous ne connaissons pas tous les élèves. Ça faisait très longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé à Serpentard et la dernière fois, ça s'était... assez mal passé on va dire. Mais jamais on n'a fait de changement de maison, malgré cette erreur. J'imagine que les verts n'ont pas voulu accepter une nouvelle fois un membre qui ne devrait pas être là. »

« C'est vrai qu'Harper ne correspond pas du tout à leurs critères, mais comment savoir si c'est elle ? Ils la mettent à l'écart mais si ça se trouve, ça n'est pas elle ! » s'insurgea Leonore. « Mes parents étaient à Serpentard, pourtant, je suis à Gryffondor, ça ne veut donc rien dire... »

« Oui mais ton caractère correspond à celui de ta maison. Tu es à ta place ici, même si ça n'est pas celle qu'on aurait pu penser. Une erreur n'a pas le caractère de sa maison. » répondit doucement la préfète.

« Ou pas, au début du moins. » lança une voix.

Une fille s'avança. Elle portait l'uniforme des rouge et or comme tout le monde, ses cheveux bruns longs étaient relevés en une queue de cheval et elle avait un air doux sur le visage, accentué par ses yeux vert clair. Rien ne la distinguait des autres élèves à première vue.

« Il y a sept ans, quand s'est faite notre répartition, on a vu que j'étais l'erreur de l'année. D'après mon caractère, je devais plutôt aller à Poufsouffle, je n'étais pas courageuse comme un Gryffondor, mais par contre, j'étais une personne de confiance, travailleuse. Pourtant, le choixpeau m'avait envoyée dans cette maison, et celle-ci m'a accueillie sans problème. Je m'y suis faite et maintenant, je mets au défi quiconque parmi mes camarades de dire que je ne suis pas devenue une vraie Gryffondor. » fit-elle en regardant, amusée, les autres septième années.

« On s'en passera Hazel, on s'en passera ! » rit Tim.

« Tout ça pour dire que même s'il y a une erreur et qu'elle est apparemment chez Serpentard cette année, rien ne justifie cette méthode qu'ils ont employée. Ça va dépeupler les autres maisons si plusieurs jeune filles prennent la couleur des vert et argent et ça serait injuste aussi envers ceux qui auraient voulu être dans les maisons Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor et qui n'y sont pas. Et puis ça serait contraire au principe de la répartition.

Donc nous vous encourageons toutes à rester dans avec nous, vous êtes toutes très bien ici. Et nous allons sans doute organiser une action avec Serdaigle, qui semble avoir le même problème que nous, pour sensibiliser tout le monde, notamment les garçons qui ne sont que vaguement au courant de l'affaire, et souder les maisons. »

« Pourquoi pas Poufsouffle ? » demanda une des filles qui traînaient parfois avec Judith.

« Parce que, d'après nos informations, aucune Poufsouffle a été dévoyée par les Serpentard, tout simplement. » répondit calmement Tim.

« La réunion est terminée, pour celles qui voudraient partir dîner notamment, vous avez encore le temps. »

Ça tombait plutôt bien, le ventre de Mary commençait à gargouiller de façon peu discrète et la plupart des élèves s'étaient mises à bavarder dans leur coin, décortiquant les nouvelles qu'elles venaient de recevoir.

« Comment ça se fait, à votre avis, que Poufsouffle n'ait pas été demandé ? » chuchota Lyra.

« Tu sais, je crois que tu peux parler à voix haute. » fit Victoire en souriant. « Et je ne sais pas, c'est très bizarre. »

« On n'a qu'à demander, ils doivent savoir, eux, les préfets ! » proposa Leonore.

Et comme un seul troll, elle alla à leur rencontre, tirant la manche du préfet pour attirer son attention. Il se retourna surpris, la regarda de toute sa hauteur. Sans vraiment le vouloir d'ailleurs, parce qu'il avait un sourire bienveillant sur le visage, mais il était, comment dire, légèrement plus grand que la rousse.

« Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? Leonore Castle, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça oui. Comment vous...tu sais ? Non, oublie. Je voulais plutôt savoir... comment ça se fait qu'aucune fille de Poufsouffle n'ait été demandée ? On en avait vue une à la réunion et elle s'est faite jeter comme si elle avait été atteinte d'éclabouille. »

« Je sais pour ton nom parce que je m'intéresse à tous les nouveaux entrant, c'est mon rôle de préfet, je vous connais tous. Et en fait... aucune ne s'est vue offerte ce choix parce que les Serpentard considèrent les Poufsouffle comme des moins que rien... Et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils apprécieraient que quelqu'un de leur maison soit ami avec un jaune et noir. »

« C'est triste, mais c'est la vérité, l'entente entre maisons n'est pas tout à fait parfaite... » rajouta la préfète.

« Tu surveilles ce que je dis, Jill ? Tu as peur que je te trompe ? » fit Tim, en riant.

« Espèce de scroutt. Et on ne sort pas ensemble, imprime-le toi dans ta cervelle de véracrasse. » dit-elle, agacée en le tapant sur la tête.

« Aïe, brute épaisse ! »

Leonore préféra s'éloigner et laisser ce pseudo couple se chamailler tranquillement.

« Dîtes, vous croyez qu'on sera comme ça, plus tard ? »

« J'espère pas Lyra, j'espère pas ! »

« Euh... Victoire, je crois que tu es un peu optimiste, on sera sans doute pires... » fit la rousse.

« Oui ben en tout cas, on n'est pas encore comme ça, et moi j'ai faim ! On y va ? » rétorqua, très sérieuse, Mary.

Et c'est sur ce mot de la fin, ou plutôt de la faim que les filles descendirent à la Grande Salle pour dîner. Là encore, tout le monde à leur table parlait de la réunion, les garçons se faisaient expliquer l'affaire par les filles qu'ils trouvaient à leurs côtés, celles-ci étaient pour la plupart convaincues à présent de leur légitimité dans la maison Gryffondor et ne voulaient plus en changer.

Le discours avait fait son petit effet, même si on comptait une ou deux irréductibles, notamment Judith qui clamait partout que c'était elle l'erreur et qu'elle voulait aller à Serpentard. Duncan eut la fausse maladresse de lui verser un pichet de jus de citrouille sur le chemisier, ce qui la fit taire pendant un moment, le temps de tout éponger avant de partir se changer.

« À votre avis, ça sera quoi l'action dont parlaient les préfets ? » demanda Victoire, qui elle-même n'était plus tellement sûre de vouloir essayer cette semaine en vert et argent. Plus sûre du tout...

« Oh, on va bientôt savoir, je pense... »

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Parce que les préfets se parlent à toute vitesse et que je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit des mots d'amour, vu ce qu'ils se disaient tout à l'heure... » sourit Leonore.

« Si jamais les Poufsouffle savent ce que vous ont dit les préfets, n'empêche, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils restent calmes... » lança Marc. « J'espère qu'Harper va bien en tout cas. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, on va se charger de les prévenir, et Harper peut venir avec nous autant qu'on veut, on n'est pas sectaires ici ! » fit la rousse.

« Elle est très sympa, oui ! » renchérit Lyra.

La fin de soirée se passa plus au calme, l'effervescence s'était apaisée. Une seule question restait sur toutes les lèvres, liée à la loyauté qui émergeait en chacun: qu'allaient encore concocter les préfets pour sauver l'honneur des Gryffondors ?


	11. Guerre civile ou guerre inter-maisons ?

**Chapitre 11: Guerre civile ou guerre intrer-maisons ?**

Les jours passèrent. Sans nouvelle des préfets de Gryffondor. Ils chuchotaient toujours dans leur coin, parfois avec les Serdaigles, mais aucune annonce n'avait encore été faite. Tous les jours, ils se faisaient poursuivre pas un ou deux première année qui tentait, en vain, d'en savoir plus. On racontait même que Timothy s'était une fois retourné dans le couloir, en colère, pour demander à Marc s'il comptait le suivre jusqu'aux toilettes ou s'il pouvait y aller tranquille.

« Je voulais juste savoir... » se justifia, penaud, le garçon à ses amis qui riaient.

Grâce à ça, même si ça n'était pas prévu, ils avaient appris plein de choses sur les deux préfets. Et les soupçons de Leonore étaient justifiés. Le jeune homme cherchait bien à sortir avec sa collègue préfète, Jill. Sans y parvenir pour autant. D'ailleurs, il s'appelait Timothy, Timothy Benson, et non pas Tim. Et il adorait jouer aux Bavboules. Information sans aucune importance on était bien d'accord, mais Duncan avait entendu deux filles de troisième année en parler. Car l'agitation avait gagné toute la maison et pas seulement les première années. Tous étaient au courant et guettaient les faits et gestes des préfets. Certaines en profitaient pour recueillir des idées de cadeaux de Noël. Autant utiliser le temps passé à les espionner de manière efficace.

Les Poufsouffles aussi avaient fini par avoir vent de l'affaire qui agitait tout le château. Il était difficile de passer à côté. D'autant que les filles ne s'étaient pas tellement fait priées pour en parler à Teddy et ses amis. Ceux-ci avaient réagi de manière... assez violente. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment apprécié d'être traités de cette façon par les vert et argent. Ils avaient beau réprouver totalement leur idée, en être exclu était l'action de trop de la part de l'autre maison. Surtout pour des prétextes pareils. Victoire avait bien cru que Teddy allait étouffer n'importe quel Serpentard passant à ce moment-là dans le hall. Ses cheveux avaient viré au jaune vif montrant de manière on ne peut plus claire à quelle maison il appartenait. Spencer avait dû le retenir de casser la figure aux préfets de Salazar. Pendant que Neal et Maxime partaient prévenir ceux de leur maison. Et que Jimmy promettait une belle bagarre.

Leur maison n'allait sans doute pas laisser passer ça. Et rejoindre les plans de Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Pour cette cause, ils seraient aussi combattifs que n'importe quels autres élèves. Ils n'étaient pas des chiffes molles et entendaient qu'on le comprenne. Parce qu'ils étaient fiers de leur maison. Fiers de ce qu'ils étaient. Et ils ne permettraient à personne qu'on en doute. Ils n'étaient pas les élèves qui n'étaient pas capables d'aller ailleurs. Ils n'étaient pas les élèves médiocres dont personne ne voulait. Et si Teddy restait discret, tout le monde dans sa maison connaissait tout de même l'histoire de ses parents. Et Nymphadora Tonks, auror, morte au champ d'honneur, était une Poufsouffle. Et personne ne l'oubliait.

On était déjà vendredi matin et ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qui allait se passer dans l'école. Ce qui était sûr était que ça allait secouer le château entier et que tout le monde devrait prendre partie. Pour un camp ou l'autre. Car il semblait qu'il n'y en aurait encore que deux. Et que le conflit des fondateurs se perpétuait à chaque génération.

En allant en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, resté au programme malgré la paix, Victoire se fit plaquer contre un mur. Violemment. Et quelque chose lui disait que ça n'était pas Leonore qui revenait des toilettes. Elle se retourna. Vraiment, elle devait être maudite.

« Alors, contente de nous revoir ? »

Elles étaient toutes là. Ses cauchemars. Celles à qui elle devait ses jolies couleurs enfin disparues pour la plupart. Celles qui avaient fichu en l'air le week-end qui devait être le meilleur depuis sa rentrée. Elles se pavanaient comme les pétasses qu'elles étaient. Sa mère la reprendrait sûrement à ce vocabulaire mais là, en tout honnêteté, la blonde s'en fichait bien. Ces filles ne pouvaient pas être appelées autrement. Et elles allaient finir par regretter ce qu'elles avaient osé lui faire.

« Pas vraiment non. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Fais pas la maligne avec nous, Weasley. T'es pas en bonne posture. »

« Weasley-Delacour. » répondit-elle.

« Quoi ? » grogna une autre.

« Mon nom. C'est Weasley-Delacour, pas Weasley tout court. Mais bon, ça n'a pas encore dû imprimer dans ce qui te sert de cerveau. À ce propos, le professeur Cauldroy n'a pas remarqué que tu avais piqué dans ses réserves ? »

« Comment ça ? C'est quoi cette embrouille ? »

« Ben ton cerveau, il a bien fallu le trouver quelque part, puisqu'il était pas fourni avec la fille. T'as bien dû piquer dans les réserves de véracrasse... »

« Je sais pas ce qui me retiens de te... » fit la jeune fille, menaçante, le poing près de sa figure.

« Moi. » fit une voix grave.

Sauvée. Pensa Victoire. Pas qu'elle avait peur de ces filles mais elle ne tenait pas à recommencer leur séance de lutte de la dernière fois. Elle avait suffisamment passé de journées à l'infirmerie comme ça. Et le professeur Tempel venait de lui sauver le teint.

Plutôt grand, maigre, une robe noire toute simple, il ne payait pas forcément de mine. On n'aurait sans doute pas parier sa baguette sur lui dans un combat. Pourtant, celle-ci était déjà sortie, en un instant, et son corps entier était tendu. Il n'était pas arrivé à cette place de professeur contre les défenses du mal pour rien. Il était là depuis plusieurs années à présent. Depuis la fin de la Guerre, à vrai dire. Il avait mis fin à la sorte de malédiction qui pesait sur ce poste. Pour l'instant, la seule force du mal à combattre était cinq gamines de deuxième année qui, même en étant dans la maison des lions, ne constituaient pas une incroyable menace. Il rangea sa baguette et demanda:

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faisiez ? Mademoiselle Weaskey-Delacour, vous ne devriez pas être dans ma salle de classe à attendre que j'arrive ? »

« Si, bien sûr Professeur, c'est juste que... nous avions un problème à régler. Mais ça n'est rien, j'arrive tout de suite, je serai à l'heure à votre cours. » répondit-elle.

« Bien. Je vous attends donc. Le cours commence dans deux minutes. Ne vous avisez pas d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de retard, ou même un orteil en dehors de ma salle de classe, quand la sonnerie retentira. » dit-il calmement, sans s'énerver. Comme s'il prononçait des menaces qui n'en étaient pas.

Il continua son chemin, dépassant ce petit groupe et rejoignit sa salle de cours.

« Alors on fait la brave ? On raconte pas à son petit professeur ce qui ne va pas ? On ne va pas pleurnicher dans ses bras ? Tu te surestimes Weasley, tu ne fais pas le poids face à nous. Et un jour, on t'aura. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ? Je n'ai rien fait ! Et je n'approche même plus Kay ! »

Elle se retint de dire que c'était autant à cause de leur menace que du fait qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de la voir. Et parce qu'elle se sentait honteuse de son attitude lors de leur dernière rencontre, à l'infirmerie.

« Ta simple présence nous exaspère. Miss parfaite. Célèbre, si jolie que c'en est désespérant, un air de poupée innocente sur le visage. La petite cruche qui cherche à être digne de sa maison en se rebellant contre ses méchantes aînées. »

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici. On s'en fiche de ton ascendance, tu n'es qu'une gamine juste assez jolie pour attirer l'œil des garçons. Tu n'as rien à voir avec la maison Gryffondor. »

« Tu ferais mieux de partir à Serpentard. S'ils t'acceptent. »

« Ils n'ont pas d'honneur, ces serpents, ils seront bien contents de débaucher une minette comme ça, avec une telle famille. » siffla une autre.

« En parlant de serpents, vous ne trouvez pas que vous faîtes langues de vipères comme ça ? Je suis désolée, je dois y aller, je n'ai pas plus de temps à vous accorder, le professeur m'attend. » répondit Victoire, sans se démonter.

Elle les poussa, des bras et des coudes, pour enfin se dégager de ce coin de mur où elles l'avaient assignée. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle put enfin entrer dans la salle et s'installer tout au fond, ses amis s'étant déjà mis deux par deux.

« On ne croyait plus que tu allais venir. » chuchota Lyra en se retournant avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai été retardée mais je suis... » commença-t-elle à repondre.

« Tout juste à l'heure, Mademoiselle, je vous en félicite. » répondit à sa place le Professeur. « Vous viendrez tout de même me voir à la fin du cours, s'il vous plaît. Et pas de discussion sur ce point. » rajouta-t-il.

La jeune file grogna. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir et s'il avait l'air gentil, elle n'était pas sûre que ça ne soit pas pour lui enlever des points à cause du chahut dans le couloir. Comme si on pouvait appeler ces menaces du chahut. Elle tenta de se replonger dans le cours qu'ils étudiaient mais les paroles de ces pestes tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Ainsi, tout le monde l'observait. Et ne la voyait que comme une écervelée. Encore une fois à cause de ce foutu sang de vélane qui coulait dans ces veines.

Les gens étaient vraiment des imbéciles parfois. Pourquoi ne lui laissaient-ils pas une chance de montrer qui elle était vraiment ? Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas ? Et surtout, pourquoi étaient-ils obsédés par elle ? Elle n'avait rien de spécial, rien pour la différencier. Juste son nom. Mais elle n'était pas la seule ! Il y avait bien Maxime dont le père avait été préfet à Poufsouffle, Teddy dont les parents étaient aussi connus, et elle était sûre qu'il y en avait encore d'autres dont elle ne connaissait pas encore l'existence mais qui eux aussi avaient un nom célèbre. Et de toute façon, elle ne voyait pas en quoi ça les mettait dans des cases.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, elle attendit donc devant le bureau du professeur que tous les autres élèves sortent. Les filles lui firent signe qu'elles l'attendaient à la sortie pour aller déjeuner.

« Bien, je ne vous ai pas convoquée pour vous gronder ou vous enlever des points, alors relevez donc la tête, Mademoiselle ! » sourit le professeur.

« Pour quoi, alors ? » osa-t-elle.

« C'est à propos de tout à l'heure dans le couloir. Je sais qu'en ce moment, c'est agité entre les maisons, et même juste au sein de l'école. Ça va ? »

« Oh, oui oui, ça va... »

« Si vous avez besoin d'en parler, je suis là vous savez, et les autres enseignants également. Nous sommes aussi là pour ça. »

« D'accord, merci. Au revoir Professeur ! » fit-elle avant de partir.

Comme si elle allait se faire aider par les professeurs. Elle n'était plus un bébé. Elle savait régler ses soucis seule.

« Il te voulait quoi ? » demanda Lyra.

« Oh rien, des broutilles. »

Et elles allèrent déjeuner. Sans que les filles posent plus de questions à Victoire, sentant que ça n'était pas la chose à faire. Soudain, Spencer apparut à leur table.

« Dis, Victoire, tu pourrais parler à Teddy tout à l'heure, là on doit aller en cours mais par exemple à la pause ? Il ne va pas très bien depuis ce matin et je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, il ne veut rien me dire. Il a les cheveux bruns et je ne suis pas expert capillaire, mais à mon avis, ça n'est pas bon signe. Tu veux bien ? Tu pourras ? Peut-être qu'à toi, il te dirait... »

« Oh, oui bien sûr ! Je viendrais après mon cours de sortilèges. J'ai histoire de la magie après, je peux me permettre de rater le début du cours. Vous aurez quoi ? »

« Potions, aux cachots. Et merci beaucoup ! » dit-il avant de filer.

À l'heure convenue, Victoire se posta à la sortie des cachots, vers l'escalier le plus fréquenté, pour être sûre de ne pas le rater. Elle fit semblant de chercher quelque chose dans son sac, comme si elle se trouvait là par hasard. Elle n'était pas sûre que Teddy apprécie qu'on parle de son moral à tout le monde. Même si elle n'était pas vraiment tout le monde.

« Vicky ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? »

« Oh, j'avais un truc à chercher dans les cachots, je crois que je l'ai perdu ce matin en y allant en cours, mais ça va, je viens de le retrouver... Tu vas bien ? » dit-elle, les amis du jeune homme ayant mystérieusement disparu.

« Oui, oui, ça va. »

« Ne me mens pas, je peux presque voir ton nez qui s'allonge, comme dans cette histoire moldue... »

« Ah oui, Pinocchio non ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. Et ne change pas de sujet ! » fit-elle, les poings sur les hanches, le regardant fixement, déterminée.

« On ne peut vraiment rien te cacher. Redoutable. Tu devines toujours. Et non, ça ne va pas très bien... »

« Raconte-moi alors, je suis là... »

Ils s'installèrent à même le sol, dans un couloir vide du troisième étage. Et ils parlèrent. D'abord de tout et de rien, comme si le jeune homme ne voulait pas se confier tout de suite. Ils plaisantèrent un peu aussi. C'était leur façon d'entrer en matière. Leur façon de faire. Leur façon de se mettre à l'aise. Il appuyait son dos contre les pierres rugueuses du mur mais il était presque collé à elle, épaule contre épaule. Prêt à se blottir contre sa sœur de cœur en cas de chagrin. Et enfin, il parla.

Il parla de Chloé. Alors que la Victoire croyait que tout allait bien entre eux, il n'en était rien. Ils se disputaient de temps en temps. Enfin, c'était surtout la jeune fille qui s'énervait contre lui apparemment. Il passait trop de temps avec ses amis, il l'empêchait de travailler, il aurait dû faire du quidditch, il était enfantin à changer tout le temps de couleur ses cheveux et à afficher ce rose chewing-gum. Bref, rien n'allait et Teddy se demandait s'il devait changer pour elle ou laisser tomber. Il était un peu perdu, le moral dans les chaussettes. Ils venaient d'avoir une énième dispute le matin même et la Serdaigle avait presque dit que c'était fini entre eux. Quand lui était encore bien mordu d'elle. Si on pouvait dire ça comme ça.

Victoire s'offusqua. Cette fille n'était vraiment qu'une pimbêche qui ne se rendait pas compte de sa chance, lui dit-elle, tout en l'injuriant un peu, en français cette fois-ci. Ce qui lui valut un petit sourire de al part du jeune homme. Quand elle était énervée, elle changeait parfois de langue et ça devenait plus dur de la suivre. Cela avait au moins eu le mérite de dérider son presque cousin à qui elle assura de ne pas changer ce qu'il était au plus profond de lui, de peur de le regretter plus tard. Tout en soupirant, concluant que vraiment, les histoires d'amour, c'était bien compliqué. Et que ça n'était pas de son âge. Il rit et l'aida à se relever pour partir en cours.

Elle arriva un peu en retard mais le Professeur Binns la laissa entrer sans même interrompre son discours ni changer de ton. Aussi monocorde qu'habituellement. Quoi qui puisse changer à Poudlard, ce cours-là serait toujours aussi ennuyeux, pour des générations et des générations d'élèves. Les jeunes filles sortirent de cours aussi endormies les unes que les autres. À elles quatre, elles avaient à peu près la totalité du cours, se relayant pour prendre des notes. Elles filèrent dîner à la Grande Salle et Victoire leur donna des nouvelles très succinctes de son cousin, juste pour qu'elles sachent qu'il allait un peu mieux et qu'elle continuerait de le surveiller.

Alors qu'elles dînaient tranquillement, une dispute éclata. Quand elles se levèrent un peu pour voir ce qui se passait, comme à peu près les trois quarts des élèves, elles aperçurent les préfets des quatre maisons. Et ça n'avait pas l'air de bien se passer. Ils étaient près de la table des vert et argent. Et la voix de celui qui devait être le préfet de cette table résonna, plus forte que les autres:

« Pourquoi ne pas refaire une répartition alors ? Puisque tant d'élèves ne sont pas contents de leur maison et que Serpentard a encore une fois été lésée ! »


	12. Concours de circonstances ?

**Chapitre 12 : Concours de circonstances ?**

En donnant cette idée, le préfet de Serpentard avec jeté l'équivalent d'une sacrée pluie de bombabouses dans la Grande Salle. C'était l'effervescence. Un brouhaha pas possible. Tous les élèves avaient quitté leurs tables respectives, et se regroupaient devant la table des professeurs. Oh pas nécessairement en étant dirigé vers eux, non, juste pour discuter tous ensemble de cette idée.

Des petits groupes se formaient. Tout ce petit monde discutait avec animation de cette proposition, pensant le pour et le contre. Certains affirmaient qu'ils s'en fichaient bien, qu'ils étaient certains d'être dans la maison qui leur correspondait, que leur affectation ne changeait pas. D'autres en profitaient pour se demander si telle ou telle personne était dans la bonne maison, si elle ne serait pas mieux dans une autre, si elle n'était pas l'erreur de cette année, contrairement à ce que tous croyaient. Ils dévisageaient les autres élèves, suspicieux envers tous, remontant le fil de leur mémoire pour se souvenir d'un détail qui pourrait faire penser à une telle chose. Quelques groupes se tenaient à l'écart, ils étaient composés d'élèves qui soit se fichaient bien de toutes ces préoccupations, soit avaient peur de la décision finale.

Les partisans d'une nouvelle répartition, eux, loin de se regrouper, essaimaient dans toute la pièce, pour rallier d'autres élèves à leur cause. Il y avait là plusieurs Serdaigle, notamment les deux filles qui avaient été expulsées du cours de métamorphose. Il y avait aussi quelques Serpentards, qui voulaient à tout prix remplir leur maison. Des Poufsouffles qui n'assumaient pas la maison à laquelle ils avaient été envoyés. Et Judith seulement, en ce qui concernait les Gryffondors. Ils allaient à droite à gauche, haranguaient tous ceux qui passaient, tentaient de les convaincre.

Soulever cette question avait bouleversé toutes les maisons, et pas seulement les élèves de première année. Tout le monde prenait parti, tout le monde s'impliquait, mettait son grain de sel. Cela touchait en effet à l'intégrité des maisons. Les jeunes filles restaient elles plutôt à l'écart. Leonore bouillonnait de rage. Elle serrait et desserrait les poings, son visage était fermé, alors qu'elle observait ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Les autres filles étaient plus réservées sur la question, et n'osaient surtout pas intervenir.

Inexplicablement, Lyra se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Elle était secouée de quelques spasmes. Incontrôlables. Les filles se précipitèrent autour d'elle. Mary la prit par les épaules, tentant de la calmer par sa voix. Victoire et Leonore lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas, sans la presser pour ne pas la choquer. Duncan, qui était tout près, partit chercher l'infirmière. Celle-ci arriva en accourant, précédée du jeune garçon poussant des coudes les élèves qui pouvaient déranger leur passage.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Essaie de te calmer. Tout doucement. »

« Ça…ça va. Je…c'est rien. »

En effet, petit à petit, les tremblements cessaient. Son corps se calmait et elle subissait moins de soubresauts.

« Tiens, mange un peu de chocolat. » dit l'infirmière, lui tendant deux carrés. « C'est psychologique. Tu as dû avoir peur de quelque chose et stresser tellement que ton corps a réagi. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Je…Oui. J'étais en train de me souvenir de ce qu'on m'a dit dans un couloir hier. »

« Quoi ? tu ne nous avais pas parlé de ça ? » s'exclama Victoire.

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était important. Ça ne m'avait pas affectée à ce moment-là. Enfin, pas trop. On… J'ai compris pourquoi je n'avais pas reçu de carton d'invitation comme vous pour la réunion des Serpentards. »

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Leonore.

« D'ailleurs, j'ai la réponse pour toi aussi Mary, ils ne t'ont pas prise parce que tu es trop maladroite apparemment… » dit-elle à la jeune fille qui la tenait toujours, surveillant ses mouvements qui étaient presque totalement calmés. « Et moi, ils ne m'ont pas prise parce que mes parents sont moldus. Parce que je ne suis pas née sorcière, de parents sorciers. Parce que je ferais honte à leur maison et à la sorcellerie en général. C'est Keeler et un de ses amis qui me l'ont dit, quand on allait en histoire de la magie. Tu n'étais pas là Victoire et moi j'étais partie chercher mes affaires au dortoir, je les avais oubliées. Ils m'ont alpaguée à ce moment-là. »

« Quelle bande d'idiots. Tu as tout à fait la place ici, ma petite. » la rassura Madame Pomfresh. « Et ils ne vont pas s'en tirer comme ça… »

« Ne faîtes rien Madame ! Sinon, je vais encore plus me faire railler. » la supplia Lyra.

« Elle a raison Madame, on ne peut pas faire ça. Mais on ne les laissera pas s'en tirer comme ça. Ils vont comprendre à qui ils s'en sont pris. » annonça Victoire, déterminée.

« D'accord. Mais je vais tout de même aller voir la Directrice. Ça commence à faire un peu trop longtemps que ça dure, cette histoire. Et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle-même apprécie. Elle doit être dans son bureau. Occupez-vous bien d'elle en attendant. » leur dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, presque vide mais qui se remplissait au fur et à mesure que la clameur des élèves montait.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Victoire releva la tête de son amie pour l'observer dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait si peur là-dedans ? Tu sais très bien que tu es une bonne sorcière, il n'y a qu'à voir tes notes. Ça n'est pas ça qui t'a fait trembler tout à l'heure. Si ? »

« Ils ont dit que je n'avais pas ma place à Serpentard bien sûr, mais pas même à Gryffondor. Que je ne méritais que d'aller à Poufsouffle. Non pas que je n'aime pas cette maison hein, mais je ne veux pas vous quitter, moi. Et si jamais la nouvelle répartition nous séparait ? »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu as vu comment tu as tenu tête à ce niffleur de Keeler la dernière fois ? Tu as tout à fait ta place ici. Comme Mary, même avec sa maladresse. Comme Victoire même si elle a tendance à l'oublier. Comme moi. »

« Oui, toi on en doute pas ! » rirent les filles.

Elles furent interrompues par l'arrivée de la directrice. Madame McGonnagall venait d'arriver à la table des professeurs. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'elle ne semblait pas ravie d'avoir été interrompue dans son travail. Madame Pomfresh, qui l'accompagnait, s'éclipsa. Rapidement, la cacophonie ambiante s'estompa. Tous les élèves tournèrent leur tête vers la directrice alors qu'elle se racla la gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que toutes ces sornettes ? Il n'est pas question de refaire une répartition des élèves. Vous avez tous été affectés à la maison qui vous convenait le mieux. Quelle qu'elle soit. Quel que soit le caractère que vous croyez ou voulez avoir. »

« Mais Madame la Directrice, il y a bien une erreur chaque année ! Et la maison Serpentard est à chaque fois lésée ! » lança le préfet de ladite maison.

« Je me demande comment nous avons pu vous nommer préfet, parfois. Il n'est pas question de mettre en doute les décisions du choixpeau. Et s'il y a moins d'élèves à Serpentard, soit, c'est parce que moins d'élèves en ont le caractère. Cessez ces enfantillages. Je vous croyais plus mature. »

« Mais.. » intervinrent, très judicieusement, plusieurs autres élèves.

« La discussion est close. Vous pouvez oublier toutes ces histoires ridicules. »

« Madame, puisque les maisons se sentent toutes menacées par ces histoires, ne pourrait-on pas rappeler qu'elles ont chacune leurs spécificités et que les élèves qui y sont sont faits pour y rester ? » demanda Timothy.

« Comment comptez-vous faire, Monsieur Benson ? » demanda le Sous-Directeur Flitwick, relayant Madame McGonagall.

« On pourrait organiser une sorte de concours ? » répondit-il, enthousiaste.

« Vous êtes bien un Gryffondor… Soit. Comment comptez-vous faire ? » sourit le professeur.

« Euh… » hésita-t-il, alors que les vert et argent ricanaient de son embarras soudain.

« C'est bientôt Halloween. » intervint Jill. « La Grande Salle sera décorée, comme d'habitude, mais pas les couloirs. On pourrait attribuer à chaque maison un couloir. A sa charge de le décorer comme bon lui semble, de faire les animations qu'elle souhaite. Pour montrer quelles sont les valeurs de sa maison et souder ses membres. »

« C'est une bonne idée en effet. » admit le professeur. « Minerva, vous qui aimez tant les défis et les concours, que pensez-vous de celui-ci ? »

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. Si ça peut calmer tous les élèves. Le couloir du premier étage sera attribué à Gryffondor. Celui du troisième étage à Poufssouffle. Le quatrième étage sera pour Serdaigle. Et enfin, le cinquième étage sera à Serpentard. Le deuxième étage ne fera pas l'objet de décorations étant donné le peu d'élèves censés y aller. Tous les élèves de chaque maison sont invités à participer. » annonça-t-elle d'une voix plus forte.

En effet, au deuxième étage se trouvaient le bureau de la directrice et celui du professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, Monsieur Tempel. Il n'était donc pas très utile de le décorer. Et Teddy glissa aux filles que Madame McGonagall ne devait pas vouloir être dérangée tout le temps. Il s'était positionné derrière elles pendant le débat sans doute, car elles ne l'avaient pas vu venir. Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa presque cousine. Elle n'aurait pas à changer de maison. Et même s'il aurait aimé qu'elle soit à Poufsouffle avec lui, il savait que c'était le mieux pour elle.

« Madame, qu'aurions-nous à gagner à ça ? » fit dédaigneusement le préfet de Serpentard, interrompant les chuchotements du jeune homme. Le faisant sursauter au passage.

« Des points. Puisque c'est ici la seule manière de vous départager. » répondit-elle en insistant sur le mot « seule ». « Les professeurs vous jugeront. Et ils décideront du nombre de points qu'ils attribuent à chaque couloir. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin des vacances d'Halloween. Ce qui vous laisse trois semaines. Je pense que ça sera suffisant. » ajouta-t-elle en faisant apparaître un énorme sablier dans les airs, qu'elle plaça en lévitation derrière la salle des professeurs, au centre.

Ceci dit et acceptée, l'ensemble des élèves s'égailla dans tout le château pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Tous discutaient déjà de la décision, échangeaient leurs idées pour leur couloir. Un nouvel événement venait d'apparaître et chaque élève se jetait dessus, s'enthousiasmant à grand bruit. Les années se confondaient et finalement, ça aurait peut-être le rôle qu'avaient souhaité Jill et Tim, se dit Victoire. Avant qu'ils ne partent chacun dans leur dortoir, Tim se racla la gorge et pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge pour augmenter le volume de sa voix, il déclara :

« Bien, je vois que vous êtes tous enthousiastes, tant mieux. Car nous allons gagner ! Aïe ! » fit-il en regardant Jill qui venait de lui pincer le bras. « Oui bon, c'est pas tout à fait ce que je devais vous dire apparemment. Bref. Nous ferons un point mercredi prochain. Ça vous laisse le week-end et le début de la semaine pour réfléchir. Et nous aurons à peine une semaine et demie pour commencer avant les vacances. Il ne faudra pas traîner à partir de ce moment-là car je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous rentrent chez eux. »

« En attendant, tous au lit ! » fit Jill.

La plupart des élèves gravirent les escaliers jusque leur dortoir mais certains restèrent près de la cheminée ou dans le coin des tables à bavarder. Les filles et leurs homologues masculins en faisaient partie.

« C'est vrai que c'est bientôt les vacances… » soupira Victoire, l'air rêveur.

« Si pressée que ça ? » rit Leonore.

« Ben oui, je rentre chez moi ! Et vous, vous faîtes quoi ? »

Lyra et Scott commencèrent à parler en même temps. Ce qui rendit leurs paroles incompréhensibles. Après quelques minutes à bafouiller, le jeune garçon réussit à sortir :

« Les femmes d'abord. Galanterie oblige. »

« N'en fais pas trop, tu n'es qu'un môme de onze ans, sans même un poil au menton ! » rétorqua Victoire en souriant.

Il lui tira la langue, de manière très adulte.

« Euh… Oui. Je voulais juste dire que moi je rentrais chez mes parents, ma petite sœur veut faire la tournée de tout le quartier et ils comptent sur moi pour l'accompagner. Je le fais chaque année. Et puis, je dois avouer que moi aussi j'aime bien ça. » dit timidement Lyra.

« T'en fais pas, moi aussi je vais la faire ! Avec des copains de primaire. » dit Duncan. « Ça va être dur de ne pas leur dire ce qu'il m'arrive et pourquoi je ne suis pas dans le même collège qu'eux, mais bon, ça ira ! C'est surtout que j'aimerais tellement leur raconter comment c'est formidable ici. »

« Et moi aussi je la ferais, avec tous les cousins ! Et désolée pour toi Duncan, sûr que ça ne va pas être facile. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies le droit de le dire en plus. » rajouta Victoire.

« Il ne l'a pas. Il faut le dire au moins de moldus possible. Imagine s'ils réagissaient mal en plus, comment il serait trop déçu… » fit Leonore.

« Moi je reste là, je n'ai pas tellement envie de rentrer. Vous ne partez quand même pas tous, si ? Vous n'allez pas m'abandonner ? » demanda Scott, détournant habilement la conversation.

« Mais non, ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi je serai là ! Je ne rentre pas non plus, mes parents sont en voyage, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me retrouver seule. Mon grand frère ne va pas rentrer non plus. » annonça Leonore.

« Et moi non plus je ne rentre pas. Mes parents ne peuvent pas non plus m'accueillir. » dit Mary.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu autour de l'âtre avant d'aller se coucher. Il était déjà tard. Et la plupart d'entre eux étaient fatigués de leur semaine pour le moins riche en événements.

Le samedi fut passé à faire leurs devoirs et à rattraper leur retard dans ceux-ci pour certains. D'après ce qu'ils purent constater, les membres des équipes de Quidditch avaient aussi entraînement, les unes après les autres, se croisant presque tant les plannings étaient chargés. Les matchs commençaient en novembre et il était important d'être prêt avant les vacances, pour que ceux qui s'en allaient le soient aussi.

Le dimanche après-midi, Teddy vint voir Victoire qui discutait avec ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'étaient mis là pour qu'Harper puisse être présente aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer dans leur Salle Commune. La blonde se leva du banc, s'écarta avec son cousin. Il la prit par le bras, et ils s'éloignèrent encore, jusqu'à sortir de la Grande Salle pour aller dans un coin du Hall. Ils s'assirent sur le sol, le dos contre les pierres froides du mur. Les pierres, c'était bien joli, mais c'était sacrément froid, pensa la jeune fille.

Enfin, il parla. Pas besoin d'entrée en matière cette fois-ci. A sa tête, elle savait déjà de quoi ils allaient parler. Ou plutôt de qui. Elle le connaissait par cœur. Il n'en était pas resté là avec Chloé, bien sûr. Il ne pouvait pas. Ça n'était pas son genre. Quand il était mordu de quelque chose, il n'abandonnait pas aussi facilement. Et là, il fallait qu'il comprenne. Alors il était allé voir encore une fois la Serdaigle. Il lui avait demandé de lui expliquer, vraiment, ce qu'elle voulait. Il lui avait redit que lui l'aimait, que pourtant tout allait bien entre eux, qu'il en avait l'impression en tout cas. Il était vraiment mordu. Et le choc avait été rude.

Et quand il raconta la réponse de son ex petite-amie à Victoire, celle-ci crut exploser de colère. Elle n'y croyait pas. Que cette fille ait osé faire ça. Lui faire porter le choixpeau. Lui faire croire qu'il était le problème. Alors que c'était elle qui en avait un. Non, vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas l'amour. Et elle ne comprendrait jamais. En attendant, du haut de ses onze années, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'aller voir cette Chloé et de lui faire manger ses parchemins. Tous ses parchemins. Un par un. Très très lentement. A l'entonnoir s'il le fallait. En la menaçant s'il le fallait.

En la voyant devenir rouge, Teddy posa une main sur son bras. Ça n'était pas grave. Il gèrerait ça. Il règlerait ce problème. Et il commencerait par avoir une conversation avec Jimmy. Il fallait qu'il sache. S'il y était pour quelque chose. En attendant, ses cheveux étaient devenus ternes, bruns, comme ceux de son père. Non mais sérieusement, se faire plaquer parce que sa copine aime son meilleur pote !


	13. Les bons comptes font les bons amis…

_Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à publier de nouveau sur cette histoire et je tenais à m'excuser. J'ose vous dire que ça ne se reproduira plus même si je n'en suis pas sûre. J'ai eu beaucoup de travail, puis je suis tombée malade et enfin, j'ai eu une panne d'écriture. J'espère réussir à ne pas avoir encore cette série de soucis. Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture à ceux qui sont restés…_

**Chapitre 13 : ****Les bons comptes font les bons amis… ou les bons ennemis.**

Le lundi midi, à la table des Poufsouffles, l'agitation régnait déjà. La maison n'avait pas apprécié d'être mise à l'écart pour les projets de nouvelle répartition et comptait bien montrer à tout le monde qu'elle méritait tout à fait sa place à Poudlard. Et que les gens qui y étaient n'étaient pas des incapables, loin de là.

Au beau milieu de toute cette émulation, Teddy Lupin, les cheveux oscillant encore entre le marron terne et le vert montrant sa réflexion, faisait le tri dans son assiette entre tous les aliments.

« Tu vas te décider à manger oui ou non ? » demanda Spencer.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête dans un sens puis dans l'autre, comme s'il ne savait pas choisir.

« Eh mec, qu'est-ce que t'as ? » reprit Maxime.

« Rien, rien. »

« Ne fais pas semblant, on sait que tu as quelque chose. »

« Jimmy. » lâcha-t-il seulement.

« Euh, oui ? Quoi ? » répondit le jeune garçon en se tournant vers lui.

« Je peux te parler une minute ? »

« Euh, oui, bien sûr. »

« Non, pas ici. Ailleurs. »

« Ça peut pas attendre la fin de mon dessert là ? »

« Non, ça ne peut pas. »

« T'es pas cool, une tarte à la mélasse quoi. » maugréa-t-il. « Bon, bon, j'arrive. Ça va, calmez-vous ! » ajouta-t-il en haussant les sourcils et les épaules, prenant son air le plus exaspéré, avant de s'extirper du banc.

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent sous l'œil étonné de leurs comparses.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire à votre avis ? Pourquoi Jimmy ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais je pense que Victoire doit savoir… » suggéra Neal.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle est en train de les regarder partir de manière un peu trop attentive pour ne pas y être pour quelque chose. »

L'ensemble des amis se tourna vers la table des Gryffondors afin de confirmer les dires de Neal. En effet, la jeune fille fixait le duo qui s'en allait par la Grande Porte et ne réagit même pas quand Leonore lui donna un coup de coude.

« C'est louche. »

« C'est plus que louche. »

« On va voir ? Et la cuisiner ? »

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la table qu'ils observaient depuis quelques minutes, après que Maxime ait décrété qu'il ne partirait pas sans son dessert et qu'on lui ait fourré une pomme dans la poche pour le convaincre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les filles aussi en étaient à la fin de leur repas et discutaient tranquillement.

« Vous parlez du concours ? Parce qu'on va gagner. » affirma Spencer en riant.

« On ne passe pas notre vie à parler de ça non plus. » décréta Victoire. « Et nous allons gagner. On a déjà plein d'idées. »

« Oui ben nous aussi. » rétorqua le jeune garçon.

« Quelles idées ? » demanda bêtement Maxime.

Les filles ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire alors que le brun se faisait battre par ses amis, maudit d'avoir révélé une telle information. Ils reprirent peu à peu leur sérieux et arrivèrent enfin au sujet pour lequel ils étaient venus. A savoir la réaction de Teddy face à Jimmy et leur départ précipité. Victoire admit savoir quelque chose à propos de cette histoire, mais elle avait promis à son cousin de ne rien dire. Et elle était une Gryffondor dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle ne le trahirait pas. Ils eurent beau insister, elle n'en dit pas plus. C'était à Teddy de leur en parler rétorqua-t-elle avant de se lever. Elle commençait à en avoir marre d'être harcelée.

Heureusement, l'approche des cours la sauva. Les premières années partirent vers les serres pour leur cours de botanique. Leonore se plaça à côté d'elle pour le cours du jour alors qu'elle sortait ses affaires de sa besace.

« C'est à propos de Chloé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Victoire se retourna vers elle, mi surprise, mi énervée.

« J'ai dit que je n'en parlerais pas. Et d'où tu vas chercher ça ? »

« Pas difficile à deviner, on ne la voit plus traîner ici depuis votre conversation à Teddy et toi. Donc je suppose que c'est de ça qu'il te parlait. Et que c'est pour ça que tu es la seule à savoir ce qu'il veut à Jimmy. Oh et ne t'énerve pas, je ne vais pas te demander de quoi il s'agit. »

« Je n'allais pas m'énerver. » bougonna son amie.

« Tu n'as pas vu ta tête. » rit la rousse. « Ça va, je plaisantais. » ajouta-t-elle en se radoucissant.

Le cours se passa sans aucun incident notable. Elles filèrent ensuite vers le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal où elles retrouvèrent leur amie Harper déjà installée dans la classe. De la même façon, le cours se passa calmement. C'était un cours magistral pour une fois, donc il y avait moins de bêtises à faire, même pour les plus turbulents.

Quand elles reparurent dans la Grande Salle le soir pour dîner, elles virent que Jimmy et Teddy étaient côte à côte en train de plaisanter à leur table. La discussion avait dû relativement bien se passer. Victoire soupira de soulagement. Voir des amis se déchirer n'était jamais drôle, surtout pour des histoires aussi idiotes que celles-ci. Cette fille n'en valait pas le coup. Elle sourit malgré elle.

Le mercredi suivant avait lieu le brainstorming de la maison Gryffondor. Et à voir tous les élèves rouge et or, toutes années confondues, dans la même Salle Commune, on se rendait compte que ça faisait pas mal d'adolescents. Et on pouvait voir que la pièce n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi remplie. Il n'y avait bien sûr pas assez de fauteuils ni de poufs, et beaucoup étaient appuyés contre les murs ou assis par terre. Certains habitants des tableaux s'en allaient, horrifiés par toute cette agitation et tout ce vacarme. Une vieille dame hurla même au saccage de son œuvre, quand un élève eut le malheur de s'appuyer contre elle et donc de décaler son tableau sur la gauche.

Le silence se fit quand Timothy monta sur une table et réclama le silence. Jill avait beau lui faire les gros yeux, cela fonctionnait quand même bien. Les filles arrêtèrent tout de suite de discuter, en tout cas. S'ensuivit une ré explication des règles du concours. Le jeune homme demanda ensuite qui avait des idées. Pour éviter que tout cela finisse en cacophonie, un système de prise de parole par main levée fut mis en place par la préfète.

Ce fut tout de même la pagaille. Plusieurs idées sortaient en même temps, les élèves se battaient entre eux quant à la luminosité de leur idée ou sa médiocrité, le tout dans un brouhaha sans nom. Jill tapa plusieurs fois dans ses mains sans succès. Ce fut une explosion réalisée par Timothy qui mit enfin fin à tout ça. Le système de main levée fonctionna enfin.

Il fut décidé qu'il fallait absolument qu'on voit les caractéristiques de la maison Gryffondor. Il était donc nécessaire de faire les décorations essentiellement en rouge et or, autant que possible pour le thème d'Halloween. Et de déterminer ce qu'on voulait faire ressortir de cette maison. Le courage était incontestable. Cela devrait transparaître dans une animation par exemple. De simples décorations ne suffiraient pas. Il fallait trouver quelque chose pour animer le couloir.

Un élève proposa une série d'épreuves, comme on disait que ça avait été fait pour protéger la pierre philosophale en d'autres temps. Et là, Victoire se ratatina sur elle-même, pour qu'on ne lui demande surtout pas d'en parler. Ça n'était pas parce que sa famille y avait participé qu'elle tenait forcément à ce qu'on lui pose des questions. L'idée reçut un accueil enthousiaste jusqu'à ce qu'une autre élève fasse remarquer que si les étudiants ne réussissaient pas les épreuves, ils ne pourraient pas passer dans le couloir et que le but n'était pas de les bloquer non plus. Leur faire faire un certain détour n'était pas la meilleure façon de leur plaire.

Le concept d'épreuve fut tout de même retenu. Ils allaient faire des décorations d'Halloween, avec par exemple des citrouilles flottantes dont l'objectif était de se mettre en travers de leur chemin et de les gêner. Les élèves pourraient alors décider de les combattre et recevrait, à chaque citrouille dégommée, une friandise qui apparaîtrait ou de les fuir ce qui ne lui rapporterait rien mais l'autoriserait tout de même à passer le couloir. En plus de ces citrouilles, des grincements inquiétants, émis par des émanations représentant des créatures soi-disant mythiques, seraient créés.

Pour le reste, ils verraient plus tard. La structure de leur couloir était déterminée et c'était déjà bien. Le reste, ils le verraient à l'impulsion, à l'inspiration. Ils n'étaient pas Gryffondor pour rien après tout. Il fut décidé que chacun s'y mettrait dès que possible. Il n'était pas question de perdre du temps, il restait à peine une semaine et demie avant le début des vacances qui en verraient partir de nombreux. Autant utiliser le gros des forces dès à présent.

La réunion se termina et dès le lendemain après-midi, les filles allèrent dans le couloir du premier étage pour aider. Elles ne savaient pas s'il y aurait du monde mais elles le supposaient. En chemin, elles croisèrent des Poufsouffle qui allaient à leur couloir, deux étages plus haut. Ils se tirèrent gentiment la langue en passant, sachant tous très bien ce qu'ils partaient faire, alors qu'ils avaient un jeudi après-midi de libre. C'était une compétition relativement cordiale entre les deux maisons.

Leonore émit la remarque que ça ne serait sans doute pas pareil avec Serpentard. Après tout, l'entente n'était pas encore au beau fixe entre les deux maisons, loin de là, et c'était les lions qui les premiers avaient dénoncé le système de recrutement des vert et argent. Il faudrait peut-être organiser des rondes pour surveiller. Et ne pas négliger cet aspect. Victoire frissonna à la proposition que fit Lyra d'associer un première et un deuxième année, pour avoir les deux niveaux de compétence et parce qu'ils étaient sans doute les moins occupés. Elle ne tenait pas du tout à se retrouver avec l'une des filles qui l'avaient tabassée. Et elle redoutait déjà le moment où elle devrait les revoir. Le plus tard possible, elle l'espérait.

Ses vœux ne furent pas exaucés. A peine arrivées dans le couloir et alors qu'elles rejoignaient les autres Gryffondors qu'elles voyaient, attroupés autour du préfet qui leur donnait les directives, elle remarqua que les filles étaient là. Quand elles la virent, elles eurent d'ailleurs un sourire mauvais, sans rien faire toutefois. Lyra s'inquiéta du soudain palissement de son amie mais celle-ci la rassura. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle soit au courant. Surtout pas. C'était son problème. Et elle en avait déjà bien assez honte comme ça. Elle ne comprenait pas cette persécution. Elle ne l'acceptait pas. Et pourtant, elle n'avait rien fait. Elle se maudissait de sa faiblesse. Mais celle-ci la guidait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait ces filles. Qui étaient maintenant persuadées de leur pouvoir sur elle. Et qui avait raison. Elle reculait comme une lâche devant elles. Elle était tout simplement morte de peur.

Leonore l'entraîna à un bout du couloir. Victoire n'avait pas écouté mais elles avaient été affectées, pour leur temps de présence, à la mise en lévitation des citrouilles avant qu'un élève plus expérimenté les fasse ensuite tenir en l'air sans qu'on ait besoin de se concentrer dessus et qu'un autre les anime. Pour l'instant, elles devaient se contenter d'utiliser le sortilège de lévitation qu'elles avaient appris en début d'année.

Malencontreusement, la blonde fit rouler une citrouille avec le pied en trébuchant dessus et celle-ci atterrit plus loin. Elle fila la rattraper et dut courir quelques mètres encore avant de pouvoir la bloquer. Ça roulait une citrouille, ce n'était pas comme une galette, mais ça roulait sacrément quand même. Le cucurbitacée s'était arrêté à la chausse d'une armure. Elle la ramassa péniblement, comprenant pourquoi on les leur avait apportées par lévitation là encore et allait repartir quand une des deuxièmes années qui la persécutaient apparut. Elle était derrière l'amure depuis le début, en train de faire elle-même son travail, mais Victoire ne l'avait pas vue avant, trop occupée à ramasser sa citrouille.

La jeune fille, en la voyant, eut un sourire sardonique. Apparemment, la blonde allait prendre cher. Avant de voir ça, elle décida que le mieux serait, plutôt que de porter sa citrouille, de l'écraser sur la tête de son adversaire. Si elle y arrivait. Elle la souleva rapidement et la bête ne pesant sans doute pas plus de cinq kilos, elle réussit admirablement à la lui ficher en pleine figure. Le seul souci fut qu'au lieu d'exploser en la percutant, le cucurbitacée décida plutôt de casser le nez de la jeune fille. Ce qui la fit évidemment gémir de douleur et hurler contre Victoire alors que le préfet arrivait.

La deuxième année fut emmenée à l'infirmerie pour qu'on soigne son nez tandis que le préfet se tourna vers Victoire pour lui signifier que même s'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être sévère, elle allait écoper d'un rendez-vous avec leur directeur de maison. Et la jeune fille eut comme l'impression que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Comment expliquer une dispute au sein même d'une maison au moment même où un concours s'organisait entre celles-ci ?

Pourtant, elle suivit Timothy sans rien dire. Elle allait voir le professeur Tempel. Elle se rappela en chemin qu'il l'avait vue se disputer déjà avec ces filles. Et être en mauvaise posture. Il comprendrait peut-être. Elle verrait bien. Mary la prit par le bras quand elle passa devant elle, scrutant son visage. Elle ne comprenait pas, et elle voulait savoir. Victoire se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant d'emboîter le pas au préfet qui montait déjà les escaliers. Elle laissait à ses amies le soin de finir le travail qu'on avait assigné aux premières années pour cette première journée de décorations. Elle avait apparemment autre chose à faire. Et même si elle essayait de se rassurer, elle n'était quand même pas très fière.

Timothy la laissa attendre devant la porte et s'éloigna un peu. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle soit stressée, lui dit-il, mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était son travail de préfet. Et il ne pouvait pas se contenter de lui donner une punition ou de lui enlever des points, elle avait cassé le nez d'une élève, volontairement. Et ça devait être réglé par leur directeur de maison, même s'il n'allait pas apprécier d'être dérangé pour ça. C'était le règlement.

Alors que la porte s'ouvrit, ce fut Kay qui en sortit. De surprise, Victoire recula d'un pas avant de se mettre en mode merlan frit comme disait sa mère, une expression française apparemment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda-t-elle, plus qu'étonnée.

« Et toi ? » lui rétorqua-t-il malicieusement.

Elle baissa la tête avant de répondre d'une toute petite voix, finalement peu fière de son coup :

« J'ai écrasé une citrouille sur le nez d'une fille. »

« Eh beh, on peut dire que tu n'y es pas allée de main morte ! elle t'avait fait quoi ? » rit-il.

« Rien, rien, des histoires bêtes. Mais et toi ? Tu n'as pas dit. »

« Figure-toi que tu n'es pas la seule à faire des bêtises… Il semblerait que Ashley n'ait pas apprécié ma blague… »

« Ashley ? Ashley Driver ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« La fille à qui j'ai cassé le nez, c'était elle… »

« Oups, elle n'a pas passé une bonne journée. Elle l'avait cherché aussi, elle n'arrête pas de me courir après depuis le début de l'année, je n'en peux plus. Et il semblerait qu'elle n'apprécie pas d'être comparée à un crapaud glissé dans ses vêtements… » dit-il en accompagnant sa parole d'un clin d'œil.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle a réagi si violemment avec moi, ça a dû faire beaucoup… »

« Désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu t'y mettrais aussi. »

« Mademoiselle Weasley-Delacour, quand vous daignerez entrer au lieu de faire salon de thé dans le couloir avec Monsieur Heather, vous me ferez signe. Et vous Monsieur Heather, allez donc à votre dortoir, il me semble que vous avez un devoir supplémentaire à faire. Si j'étais vous, je ne perdrais pas de temps. »

« Je dois filer, bon courage. On se tient au courant. » eut le temps de glisser le jeune homme avant de filer.

Un peu inquiète par le ton peu amène de son professeur, la jeune fille entra dans le bureau, accompagné de Timothy qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange, un sourire amusé vissé au visage. A présent, ça serait quitte ou double, se dit-elle…


	14. Vacances

_J'ai mis énormément de temps à reprendre cette fiction, je m'excuse profondément, et j'espère que vous voudrez bien reprendre votre lecture. Cette histoire est loin d'être terminée, puisqu'elle courra sur les sept années de Victoire à Poudlard, au moins. A présent j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, et je ne publierai que toutes les deux semaines, pour être certaine de ne pas vous faire faux bond encore, si jamais vous continuez..._

_._

**Chapitre 14 : Vacances**

Victoire n'était jamais entrée dans le bureau du Professeur Tempel. Et elle ne pensait pas y entrer avant un certain moment. Et surtout pas dans ces conditions. Elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait, pourtant. Loin de là, même. Après tout, Ashley l'avait bien mérité. Elle n'avait eu que ce qu'elle cherchait, à la pousser à bout. Et la petite fille espérait qu'elle aurait compris la leçon. Et qu'elle et ses copines ne viendraient plus l'embêter. Mais elle en doutait.

Elle passa le pas de la porte un petit peu effrayée quand même. Elle avait beau ne pas s'en vouloir, elle était tout de même étonnée d'avoir eu ce courage et cette folie. Elle s'épatait. En bien. Mais elle n'était pas certaine que le Professeur le voit du même œil. Il était passé de l'autre côté du bureau, en face d'elle, et s'était assis bien droit sur son fauteuil. Un air sérieux sur le visage. Elle sentait le sale quart d'heure venir.

Timothy et elle s'assirent. Elle en profita pour observer la pièce. Une fenêtre donnait sur le parc. Une bibliothèque se dressait à côté et si elle ne pouvait pas en distinguer les titres, elle était sûre que la plupart traitaient de défense contre les forces du mal. Ou de conseils d'auror. Elle avait entendu dire que c'était le métier du Professeur avant de venir à Poudlard. Et elle se demandait pourquoi il avait arrêté pour enseigner. Oncle Harry disait toujours que, s'il avait aimé les cours, il ne ferait jamais ça, qu'il aimait bien trop son métier.

Elle se tortilla sur sa chaise, attendant que l'entretien commence. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le tapis rouge foncé qui couvrait le sol. Mine de rien, elle n'était qu'une petite fille. On ne faisait pas de mal aux petites filles hein ? Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Elle était trop jeune. N'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que ça ne fonctionnerait pas ? Elle aurait beau faire des grands yeux de niffleur apeuré, elle doutait que ça ait de l'effet.

Enfin, le préfet parla. Il expliqua la raison de leur venue dans son bureau. Tout ça pour une bête citrouille. Qui avait atterri bêtement sur le nez d'une fille encore plus bête. Et qui l'avait bêtement cassé. Juste une histoire bête. Et le jeune homme devait se retenir de ne pas rire pendant ses explications. Malheureusement, expliqua-t-il, il n'en savait pas plus sur les raisons de cette soudaine attaque à la cucurbitacée. Le Professeur Tempel le remercia. Dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs, puisqu'il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette, à son intention.

Le jeune homme avait à peine eu le temps de s'assoir qu'il se levait déjà. Pourtant, il ne protesta pas. Il n'osa pas. Il fallait dire aussi que le Professeur n'avait pas desserré la mâchoire durant toute son intervention. Celui-ci resta muet le temps que le garçon s'en aille. Avant de poser ses yeux azur sur Victoire. Il avait posé son menton entre ses deux mains croisées, les coudes sur le bureau, et la fixa quelques secondes. Mal à l'aise, la blonde se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise, baissant le regard, ne sachant trop si elle devait parler.

Une vague d'adrénaline la prit. Ils n'allaient pas rester comme ça pendant cent sept ans non plus. Cette situation la gênait et il n'était pas question que ça dure. Elle vendrait chèrement sa peau. Il fallait pour ça qu'elle prenne les devants.

« Je suppose que je dois m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait, n'est-ce pas, Professeur ? » risqua-t-elle.

« Cela dépend. » répondit-il calmement. « Est-ce que tu penses que tu as des excuses à présenter ? »

« Eh bien, je sais que je n'ai pas été très gentille avec Ashley, que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, mais… »

« Mais ? » dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle voulait se faire comprendre, il fallait qu'elle prenne le strangulot par les cornes. Et avouer au moins une partie de l'histoire.

« Mais je n'ai pas envie de m'excuser. Parce qu'elle non plus n'a pas été gentille avec moi. »

« Elle ne vous a pas cassé le nez. » objecta-t-il. « Si ? »

Sa question fut suspendue en l'air. La jeune fille se sentit prise au piège. Que dire ? Qu'elle avait cassé bien plus qu'un nez ? Ou ne rien dire et se débrouiller seule. Elle avait tendance à penser qu'elle pouvait régler ses affaires seule. Surtout que sinon, on allait la prendre pour chouette mouillée. Elle était une Gryffondor, elle pouvait régler ça seule. D'un autre côté, ça n'avait pas tellement fonctionné jusque-là. Et là, elle avait signé une guerre, avec cette attaque. Elle ne pourrait plus cacher ça très longtemps. Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois.

« Vous voulez dire quelque chose, Mademoiselle ? »

« Eh bien, Professeur, en fait, je, j'ai déjà été attaquée. » avoua-t-elle.

« Par Mademoiselle Driver précisément ? »

« Elle et ses amies oui. Elles m'ont attaquée plusieurs fois dans le couloir. Vous savez, vous… vous avez vu. »

« Oui, en effet. Je me demandais surtout quand vous alliez m'en parler. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda la petite fille, ébahie.

« Mademoiselle Weasley-Delacour, pensez-vous vraiment que je ne fasse pas attention aux élèves de ma maison ? J'attendais simplement que vous m'en parliez. Bien sûr, je serais intervenu si ça avait dégénéré. Mais n'ayant appris ceci qu'après votre première dispute, disons, sauvage, je n'ai pas eu à intervenir ensuite. Enfin, presque pas. Je suppose que vous n'en avez même pas parlé à vos amis ? »

« Comment vous le savez ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit, Mademoiselle, je fais attention à mes élèves. Et vous n'êtes pas du genre à le leur avoir dit. Vous devriez. Ne pas être seule vous aiderait à vous dépêtrer de cette situation. Je suppose également que vous souhaiteriez que je n'intervienne pas ? »

La petite fille acquiesça timidement. S'il intervenait, on allait croire qu'elle était allée se plaindre. Et elle serait fichue. Et fichée.

« Bien. Voici ce que je vous propose. Vous vous doutez que je ne peux pas rester sans agir. Ni sans punir votre acte, tout aussi justifié qu'il puisse être. Je retire dix points à Gryffondor, et vous aurez un devoir à me rendre à la rentrée. Je vais vous en donner le sujet dans un instant. Quant à cette affaire, parlez-en à vos amis. Ils seront auprès de vous et je pense que ça suffira à dissuader Mademoiselle Driver et ses amies de s'en prendre à vous. Dans le cas contraire, je me verrais obligé de prendre des mesures, vous le comprenez j'en suis sûr. Est-ce que cela vous va ? »

Victoire hocha la tête. Le professeur Tempel était vraiment gentil. Elle aurait pu écoper d'une peine bien pire. Elle était contente qu'il soit son directeur de maison. Il était compréhensif. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, il connaissait bien ses élèves. Il l'avait tout de suite percée à jour. C'était peut-être une influence de son ancien métier. Pourtant, Tante Ginny disait toujours en riant qu'Oncle Harry avait beau être un auror, il était toujours aussi nul pour deviner ses sentiments. Peut-être que le professeur était une exception.

En tout cas, elle était bien heureuse d'être tombée dessus. Avoir des ennuis dès le début de l'année, ça n'était pas drôle. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'habituer à sa vie à Poudlard qu'une bande de scroutts mal léchées lui était tombée sur le poil. Elle se disait parfois qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance.

Elle émergea de ses pensées quand le professeur se remit à parler pour lui donner l'intitulé de son devoir. Les propriétés des billywigs. C'était le sujet de leur cours précédent. Et elle aurait toute les vacances pour rédiger ce devoir. Ça irait, elle arriverait à faire les trente centimètres qu'il lui demandait sur le sujet. Elle rangea le carnet sur lequel elle avait noté ce que le professeur lui avait dit, remis la plume qu'il lui avait prêtée à sa place et s'en alla.

Finalement, ça ne s'était pas passé comme elle l'avait prévu mais ça ne s'était pas si mal déroulé. Elle qui s'était préparée à batailler ferme ou à avoir une grosse punition n'avait eu que de la compréhension. Et ça faisait du bien, parfois. Elle se dirigea vers son dortoir. Les filles devaient déjà être rentrées. Et puis de toute façon, elle n'avait plus très envie de retourner là-bas, pas encore. Et elle avait des explications à fournir.

La réaction de ses amis ne se fit pas attendre. Et la jeune fille en eut presque les larmes aux yeux. On a parfois du mal à se rendre compte que ses amis tiennent autant à soi. Elle avait cru que se battre seule était le moyen le plus sûr de prouver qui elle était, de prouver qu'elle savait se débrouiller et qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne, que l'indépendance ne lui faisait pas peur, mais elle avait tort. Ce qui faisait sa force, c'était ses amis. C'était d'eux qu'elle puisait son énergie à se battre. C'était grâce à eux qu'elle se sentait si bien au château. Grâce à eux qu'elle était de bonne humeur. C'était eux qui la soutenaient.

Ils ne lui reprochèrent rien. A part le fait qu'elle le leur ait caché, bien sûr, ils avaient eu du mal à en comprendre la raison mais ils avaient fini par l'admettre. Et ils la soutenaient. Et ils n'en voulaient pas non plus à Duncan de n'avoir rien dit. Même si le jeune homme se reprochait un peu la punition de Victoire, considérant que s'il avait fait quelque chose, elle n'aurait sans doute pas craqué. Il lui proposa même de faire son devoir à sa place. Scott lui rappela timidement qu'il n'était pas très bon en DFCM.

Elle eut ainsi la paix pendant toute la semaine et demie suivante. Ses amis restaient toujours près d'elle et quand elle croisa Ashley dans un couloir, celle-ci lui renvoya un regard mauvais, sans s'attarder cependant. Il fallait dire que les garçons prenaient leur travail de gardes du corps très au sérieux. Duncan et Marc avaient beau compter pour des demi-portions, ils bombaient le torse quand même, affichant un air menaçant à chaque fois qu'une deuxième année passait, qu'elle soit dans le groupe qui avait attaqué Victoire ou pas. La seule grande taille de Scott lui permettait d'avoir une certaine prestance. Enfin, il restait un grand échalas de onze ans mais ça avait le mérite d'intimider un peu. Et puis l'intention en elle-même touchait beaucoup la petite fille.

Les enfants allaient de temps en temps aider à la préparation du couloir, quand ils n'avaient ni devoirs ni cours. Cependant, ils devenaient de moins en moins utiles. En effet, le gros œuvre ayant été fait dans les premiers jours, ce qui occupait à présent les Gryffondors n'étaient pas trop de leur niveau.

Une quatrième année avait essayé d'apprendre à Leonore le sortilège d'attraction mais ça s'était soldé par un échec. La jeune fille avait à peine réussi à faire frémir la banderole qu'elle devait prendre. Elle en était sortie un peu frustrée, mais après tout, ils n'en étaient encore qu'à l'apprentissage du sortilège de lévitation. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Ils avaient donc fait la petite main autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Le couloir commençait à prendre forme. Les citrouilles flottaient déjà, même s'ils ne les avaient pas encore actionnées. Certains grands avaient aussi ajouté des bruits qui faisaient peur, et qui avaient donné la chair de poule aux filles. Il y avait bien sûr les grandes banderoles de Gryffondor et apparemment, d'autres choses étaient prévues pour les vacances. Leonore, Mary et Scott restaient, ils pourraient voir ce qui serait fait. On les avait déjà embauchés pour faire des tours de garde. Il ne s'agissait pas que d'autres élèves viennent saccager tout ce travail.

Ils n'avaient pas réussi à apercevoir les décorations des autres car quand elle n'était pas affairée à son couloir, chaque maison masquait son travail par un sort de camouflage. Mais ça ne faisait rien. Ils étaient tous persuadés de gagner. Et de toute façon, ils y avaient mis tout leur cœur, et la maison commençait à être vraiment soudée grâce à ça.

Vint le vendredi soir et la préparation au départ pour les vacances. Toute la journée, Lyra et Victoire avaient cherché leurs affaires dans le dortoir, redoutant d'oublier quelque chose. Elles avaient ainsi retrouvé un manuel de métamorphoses, derrière la tête de lit de Lyra, que Mary était persuadée d'avoir égaré et qu'elle avait racheté. Elle l'avait donc en double, à présent. Victoire avait passé aussi plusieurs minutes à chercher ses chaussettes rayées bleues et blanches.

Ça n'avait peut-être aucune importance mais c'était ses chaussettes préférées et ça faisait bien une semaine qu'elle ne les avait pas vues, alors pas question de partir sans les avoir retrouvées. Leonore, qui n'avait rien à faire, l'avait aidée et elles en avaient retrouvé une dans une manche de chemisier, elle avait dû échapper à la vigilance des elfes de maison. L'autre était dans la malle de Lyra, on ne savait trop comment. En tout cas, elle avait enfin ses chaussettes.

Enfin, fermer les valises ne fut pas une mince affaire. C'était incroyable comme on trouvait toujours plus de choses à emporter au retour qu'à l'aller. Pourtant, elles n'avaient rien acheté, n'ayant pas encore le droit d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard. Mais il y avait leurs cours, qui prenaient beaucoup d'espace, et puis Victoire avait aussi deux livres que Teddy avait achetés à son intention. Elle lui avait confié de l'argent de ses parents à cet effet et il était allé les chercher pendant une sortie.

La petite fille dut même s'assoir sur sa malle pour que Mary la ferme à sa place. Ce qui faisait rire tout le groupe bien sûr. Et encore, la sienne contenait beaucoup de livres, elle serait lourde à porter. Celle de Lyra contenait plus de vêtements, et elle s'en moqua encore plus. Heureusement, elles auraient l'aide des garçons pour les transporter. Duncan rentrait chez lui, ainsi que Marc, Teddy et ses amis également. Dans leur groupe, personne ne restait à Poudlard.

Le lendemain, ceux qui restaient les accompagnèrent jusqu'à la grande porte qui marquait l'entrée du château, avant de les regarder partir en calèches.

« Elles avancent toutes seuls, les calèches ? » demanda Lyra, curieuse, la tête penchée par la fenêtre.

Ils s'étaient installés tous ensemble, la petite fille, Victoire, Harper qu'ils avaient retrouvée en chemin, Marc et Duncan, dans le même véhicule. Teddy et ses amis avaient pris un autre véhicule.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu es née-moldue, donc tu ne peux pas savoir. » dit Duncan.

« Savoir quoi ? »

« En fait, elles sont tirées par des sombrals. Ce sont des sortes de chevaux squelettiques et ailés. »

« Mais pourquoi on ne les voit pas ? »

« Moi je les vois. » répondit calmement Marc.

« Ah bon ? » dit Victoire en se tournant vers lui.

« Oui, ma tante est morte quand j'avais six ans. Elle était très malade et quand on est allés la voir à Sainte Mangouste, elle… enfin, voilà. »

« Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas. »

« Moi aussi. Et… en quoi ça a un lien avec le fait de voir les sombrals ? » demanda la brune, ne comprenant toujours pas.

« On ne peut les voir que quand on a vu une personne mourir sous ses yeux. » répondit rapidement Harper, d'une voix douce.

« Ah… »

« Comme tu dis. » fit Victoire, avec un petit sourire forcé.

Un petit moment passa sans qu'aucun ne dise quoi que ce soit, aussi plongés dans leurs pensées qu'ils l'étaient. Puis les conversations reprirent, plus naturelles. Ils parlèrent de leurs futures vacances, des devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire, de tout ce qu'ils raconteraient à leurs parents, de la façon dont ceux qui avaient des frères et sœurs plus jeunes les nargueraient, de leurs amis qui étaient restés au château et dont ils espéraient que les vacances seraient bonnes. Les sujets de discussion ne manquaient pas.

La journée de train fila aussi vite que le Poudlard Express fendait les forêts et les plaines. Ils avaient pris un compartiment pour eux seuls, et en étaient très contents. Bientôt, le sol fut jonché de papiers de sucreries qu'ils avaient achetées à la sorcière qui faisait les wagons avec son chariot. Comment résister quand on n'avait pas l'occasion d'en manger chez soi ou d'en acheter à Honeyduckes ? Eux n'y arrivaient pas en tout cas. Et ce fut une orgie.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent. Et tous ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir de soulagement. Une journée sans marcher et sans bouger, même en s'amusant, c'était un peu long quand même. A présent, les vacances commençaient vraiment. Et ils se précipitèrent chacun vers leurs parents qu'ils n'avaient pas vus depuis si longtemps. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'ils partaient loin d'eux. Les hiboux, c'était bien mais ça ne remplaçaient pas les câlins. Et ils étaient encore des enfants.

Victoire eut le temps d'apercevoir Lyra se penchant pour faire un bisou à sa petite sœur. Elle aussi devait être contente de retrouver sa famille, ça avait dû lui faire un sacré choc quand même.

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'elle reçut un boulet de canon entre les jambes. Un boulet de canon avec des cheveux blonds. Et un éléphant qui pendouillait dans une des mains. Et de grands yeux bleus qui la regardaient fixement, la tête posée contre ses jambes et les mains l'enserrant.

« Victoire ! Tu m'as manqué. » dit-il avec une petite voix.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, petit frère, toi aussi. » dit-elle en lui ébouriffant la tête.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil ses parents et sa sœur qui arrivaient. Teddy venait d'ailleurs de la rejoindre, avec Tante Ginny qui était venu le chercher, laissant apparemment ses enfants à quelqu'un pour l'occasion. Les vacances, c'était quand même bien. Et là, elle se sentait vraiment chez elle.


	15. Les résultats

**Chapitre 15 : Les résultats**

Quand Victoire se retrouva de nouveau sur le quai 9 ¾, elle se dit que vraiment, dix jours de vacances, c'était trop court. Elle était ravie de retourner au château, et elle pensait bien que les jeunes sorciers devaient être les seuls à aimer l'école, mais quand même, il fallait dire au revoir à ses parents. Et à son frère et sa sœur.

Et ça n'était pas chose facile. La petite fille était en train de se dire qu'elle détestait les gares. Sa mère avait l'air tellement triste de la voir partir. Victoire voyait bien qu'elle retenait ses larmes pour ne pas l'embêter, mais quand même, elle avait ce petit sourire triste. Comme quand la chouette hulotte de la famille était partie sans revenir. C'était la première chouette de sa mère et la petite fille se souvenait qu'elle avait souvent regardé la fenêtre pour voir si elle revenait.

Elle la prit de ses bras, posant sa tête contre le ventre de sa mère. Elle n'avait pas envie de partir. C'était chouette de s'en aller, mais là, ça allait être difficile. La première fois, elle avait eu l'excitation de la découverte, la joie de pouvoir enfin aller dans cette école dont ses oncles et tantes parlaient si souvent. A présent, elle connaissait le vieux château, et elle l'adorait, mais ça voulait dire quitter la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Ne plus voir cette bouille d'ange qui s'accrochait à ses jambes pendant plusieurs semaines.

« Dis, tu vas revenir hein ? » demanda Louis.

« Mais oui, bien sûr que je vais revenir. Et dans quelques années, tu me rejoindras, on passera toute l'année ensemble. »

« Et avant, c'est moi qui irai ! » affirma Dominique, d'une voix sûre et déterminée. « Allez, ne fais pas le bébé, Louis, elle va bien revenir. »

Parfois, la jeune blonde ne comprenait pas sa sœur. Elle était si dure parfois. Comme déjà adulte, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Elles ne se ressemblaient vraiment pas. Elle serra Louis dans ses bras encore une fois avant que Teddy ne la rejoigne. Il était revenu avec Oncle Harry cette fois-ci, et celui-ci adressa un petit mot d'encouragement à sa première nièce. Il était temps de partir.

Une fois dans le train, ils rejoignirent chacun leurs amis. Après quelques wagons ouverts sans qu'ils soient les bons, Victoire les trouva enfin. Elle s'assit à côté de Duncan en soupirant de soulagement.

« Ça va toi ? Tu as l'air exténuée. » demanda Lyra.

« Ça va oui. Je suis juste tombée sur le compartiment de Judith avant le nôtre. » grimaça la petite fille.

« Oh, c'est vrai que je l'ai vue entrer tout à l'heure, alors que j'allais vous rejoindre. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'excellente humeur. » remarqua Duncan.

« Oui, ben je confirme. Elle n'est pas de bonne humeur du tout. Je me suis fait traiter de tous les noms, nom d'un gnome ! » s'exclama Victoire. « Elle était d'une humeur d'hippogriffe. »

« Pas de notre faute si elle a passé de mauvaises vacances quand même… » marmonna Harper.

« Ben oui, je trouve aussi. Elle exagère, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, de plus que d'habitude je veux dire, mais elle n'était pas commode. J'ai failli lui faire avaler sa cape. »

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? » demanda Marc.

« Au courant de quoi ? » demandèrent-ils en chœur.

« Non mais vous ne lisez jamais la Gazette du sorcier ou quoi ? » demanda le garçon, interloqué.

« Bof, mes parents l'ont mais j'avoue que je ne regarde pas, ce n'est pas très intéressant. » dit Victoire dans un soupir.

« Mais ça n'est pas que pour les grands d'abord ! Et si vous l'aviez lu, vous auriez su en partie pourquoi Judith est de mauvaise humeur. »

« Pourquoi ? Allez, crache le morceau ! » le pressa Victoire.

« Ben vous savez quel est son nom de famille à Judith, non ? »

« Brown ? » risqua Lyra.

« C'est ça. Judith Brown. La fille de Lavande Brown. Sa mère était en cours en même temps que Harry Potter, ton oncle, Victoire. »

« Elle n'est pas un peu jeune, sa mère ? Non parce que quand même, Oncle Harry a… » compta la blonde sur ses doigts « dix ans de moins que mon père ! Ça fait beaucoup. »

« Si on calcule, ça fait comme si la mère de Judith avait… trente-et-un ans. Ça fait jeune. Elle l'aurait eue à vingt ans… » calcula Duncan.

« Mais tu voulais nous dire, Marc ? » fit Harper, en remarquant l'agacement croissant de son ami qui s'était fait couper.

« Dans la Gazette, il y avait un article qui parlait de Norbert Wipers. Il a eu des ennuis, je ne sais plus pour quelle raison, avec la justice magique. Une histoire de trafic. Un truc pas très avouable, apparemment. Et c'est le beau-père de Judith. Sa mère s'était entichée de lui, qu'ils disent. Mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Je n'ai pas osé demander à mon père. C'était dans l'article en tout cas… » finit-il, penaud.

« Entichée ? Ça veut dire qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de lui. » expliqua Duncan. « Ben quoi ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça, on dirait que je suis un extra-terrestre. Je connais ce mot, c'est tout, j'ai dû le croiser quelque part. »

« En tout cas, ça ne doit pas être facile pour sa mère du coup. Elle a dû mal le prendre. J'imagine bien l'humeur à la maison tiens. Si ma mère découvrait que mon père faisait des trucs pas nets dans son dos, il serait bon pour un aller simple chez Oncle Charlie. En pièces détachés. » commenta Victoire.

Ses amis rirent à voir sa grimace.

« Oh allez, elle n'est pas si terrible ta mère ! » la charria Duncan.

« Tu veux rire ? C'est une vraie dragonne quand elle est en colère. Je te jure, je ne comprends encore pas pourquoi c'est papa qu'elle a choisi et pas Oncle Charlie, ils auraient eu une passion en commun. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle a du sang vélane, je te le dis ! » s'insurgea la petite fille.

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur et commencèrent à parler de leurs parents respectifs. Après ces dix jours en contact intense avec eux, après avoir été si longtemps sans, ils avaient remarqué un certain nombre de choses. Et ils avaient surtout appris à se rendre compte de l'attitude de leurs parents envers eux. Protecteurs, pour la plupart. Et c'était fichtrement agaçant, grogna Marc. Ils avaient tous un certain nombre d'anecdotes à raconter à ce propos. Et cette phrase, qu'ils avaient dû tous dire au moins dix fois pendant les vacances : mais maman, je ne suis pas un bébé !

Il fallait croire que si. Ou alors que leurs parents y croyaient toujours. Et c'était particulièrement vrai pour ceux qui étaient fils ou fille uniques. Scott et Mary devaient en faire les frais, même s'ils n'étaient pas là pour témoigner. Leurs parents oubliaient qu'ils grandissaient, et ils n'avaient personne pour comparer. En même temps, c'était bien, les parents, conclut Lyra en soupirant, déjà nostalgique. Ils vous préparaient à manger, ils vous chouchoutaient, et on avait droit à plein de jouets, même si ça n'était pas Noël. Et ça, quand même, c'était bien. Victoire avait même eu droit à un livre parce qu'elle avait eu de bonnes notes..

Quand le chariot de friandises passa, ils se jetèrent tous dessus, comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis trois semaines. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas tellement faim, mais les bonbons, c'était toujours appétissant. Surtout les bonbons de la sorcière au chariot du Poudlard Express. Ils étaient tellement fascinants. Lyra ne se lassait pas de regarder les chocogrenouilles sauter et essayer de s'échapper par les vitres fermées. Marc lui raconta en les dévorant à sa place que ça n'était pas rare que quelques-unes s'envolent, il avait entendu cette histoire en tout cas. Alors c'était dommage de gâcher, autant les manger, ajouta-t-il en lui en piquant une autre.

Ils passèrent le reste du voyage à manger toutes les friandises qu'ils avaient achetées, jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir, et laisser des papiers partout dans leur compartiment. Heureusement que sa mère ne voyait pas ça, grimaça Victoire, elle les aurait bien grondés d'avoir autant mangé et fait toutes ces cochonneries. Parfois, c'était bien de ne pas avoir les parents sur le dos, conclut Leonore, pas gênée le moins du monde par tout ce bazar.

Une fois arrivés à l'école, ils s'installèrent rapidement à une table qui était devenue la leur après ces quelques semaines passées à la fréquenter. A part Harper qui dût aller à la sienne, traînant un peu des pieds, la tête basse. Elle ne passerait pas le meilleur des repas, assise aux côtés de ceux qui ne l'aimaient pas. Mais les règles étaient les règles, elle devait rejoindre sa maison. Ils attendirent ensuite le discours de la directrice avant de commencer à manger, retrouvant enfin leurs amis restés pour les vacances. De toute façon, l'appétit n'était plus tellement au rendez-vous, avec ce qu'ils avaient déjà englouti auparavant. Et on avait beau dire, les patacitrouilles, c'était quand même meilleur que les petits pois.

Ils discutèrent ainsi de ce que venait de leur dire Madame McGonagall. Apparemment, le vainqueur du concours de décoration serait désigné à la fin de la semaine, le temps que tous voient les atours de chaque couloir et que le jury des professeurs vote. Ceux qui étaient partis en avaient presque oublié cette histoire, avec leurs vacances. Les autres leur parlèrent des tours de garde. Ça n'était pas très palpitant, soupira Leonore. Elle n'était tombée que sur des deuxièmes ou troisièmes années ronchons ou des prétentieux qui n'avaient pas envie de parler à une gamine comme ils disaient. Mary et Scott étaient bien contents de ne pas avoir eu à se battre contre d'autres élèves. Gryffondor peut-être, mais pas fous non plus.

Leur semaine de reprise fut comme un calvaire pour certains. Notamment les élèves de leur maison qui avaient oublié que les vacances servaient aussi à travailler, et pas seulement à s'amuser comme quand ils étaient en primaire. Et leurs professeurs se chargeaient comme il fallait de le leur rappeler. Tous les soirs, l'un ou l'autre des garçons se plaignait des devoirs qu'ils avaient reçus dans la journée. Les filles finirent par les menacer d'aller faire leurs leçons ailleurs, sur une autre table, si possible la plus loin possible, pour qu'on les laisse travailler correctement.

Toutes avaient quelque chose à prouver. Victoire ne comptait pas se laisser marcher encore une fois sur les pieds, à ce qu'on croit qu'elle n'était qu'une petite idiote sans cervelle. Lyra, même si elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer à voix haute, voulait prouver que ça n'était pas parce qu'elle était née-moldue qu'elle ne pouvait pas être une bonne sorcière. Mary entendait bien se débarrasser de sa maladresse légendaire, ou au moins de faire en sorte que ça ne l'affecte pas dans ses sorts. Leonore, elle, n'avait rien à prouver. Personne n'aurait osé dire qu'elle n'avait pas sa place à Gryffondor. Mais quand on était la fille et la petite-fille de Serpentards, on tenait un peu à l'entente entre les maisons.

Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de regarder de près les décorations des autres couloirs. Ils passaient dedans en allant en cours mais étaient souvent en retard, ce qui ne leur laissait pas énormément de temps pour les détailler. Leonore avait bien aimé l'idée de Serdaigle, de mettre des friandises d'Halloween en lévitation et de faire en sorte de faire un sort particulier pour chaque type, pour qu'il volète jusqu'à vous et se laisse manger. Les filles n'avaient réussi à attraper que des patacitrouilles, le sort à jeter n'était pas très compliqué et elles l'avaient appris juste avant les vacances. Ça avait suffi à les enchanter.

Elles avaient seulement eu le temps de regarder dans tous les sens les décorations de Poufsouffle. Teddy avait traîné Victoire pour qu'elle vienne admirer son travail, alors forcément, tout le petit groupe avait suivi pour s'extasier à grands renforts de compliments sur les décorations jaune et noir qu'il avait montées. Le jeune homme était très fier de son travail, et Spencer lui avait même donné un coup sur la tête histoire de le ramener sur terre. Ça avait bien fait rire tout le monde en tout cas.

Apparemment, tous les professeurs devaient voter. Et plus la fin de la semaine avait approché, plus certains cours étaient tendus. Certains élèves avaient bien essayé de demander à leurs professeurs pour quelle décoration ils avaient voté, et à laquelle ils avaient mis le moins de points, mais impossible de savoir. Ils restaient muets comme des tombes. Enfin, si on pouvait dire. Le professeur Cauldroy avait fait des remarques acerbes à quiconque se hasardait encore à lui tirer les tentacules de strangulot du nez après déjà trois tentatives infructueuses.

Enfin, le vendredi soir arriva. Et avec lui, les résultats. Toute la Grande Salle avait frémi pendant le repas, se demandant quand ils allaient enfin être annoncés. C'était la première fois qu'on faisait un tournoi de ce genre à Poudlard, et les règles n'étaient pas encore bien fixées. Pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, le suspens n'était maintenu que jusqu'au début du repas, après quoi les couleurs des décorations changeaient, là, ils n'en savaient rien.

Certains trépignaient sur leur banc, d'autres faisaient déjà des plans sur la comète, imaginant les différents scores, au bout desquels leur maison serait forcément vainqueur, bien sûr. D'autres encore criaient à tout va qu'ils allaient gagner de toute façon, parce que ci ou ça était bien mieux que ci ou ça chez les autres. Et il y avait ceux qui avaient voulu changer de maison. Victoire se souvenait de certains : Judith bien sûr, mais aussi Annabeth, cette Serdaigle qui avait voulu devenir Serpentarde et qui avait été mal reçue le premier jour où elle avait changé d'uniforme, et puis une autre Serdaigle de première année dont elle ne se souvenait plus le nom. Judith par exemple avait l'air de profondément s'ennuyer à leur table, elle discutait mollement avec une des deuxièmes années qui avaient agressé Victoire, Ashley, et ça ne disait rien qui vaille à la petite fille. Si ces deux-là s'acoquinaient, elle serait encore plus vulnérable.

Enfin, les desserts disparurent à leur tour des tables. Marc se précipita juste à temps sur une dernière part de tarte à la mélasse. Il était tout petit, mais c'était fou ce qu'il engloutissait, celui-là. Comme s'il cherchait à rattraper ses amis un peu plus grands. Quelques bouchés, et les exclamations dégoûtées des filles qui allaient avec, et il eut fini à temps pour se retourner et voir la directrice de l'école se lever, et le professeur Flitwick faire tinter son couteau contre son verre. Enfin, ils allaient savoir.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Comme vous le savez tous, le… mmm appelons le concours de décorations s'est terminé par les votes, cette semaine. Et nous allons à présent vous donner les résultats. » annonça Madame McGonagall.

Le professeur Tempel, à sa gauche, lui tendit une enveloppe, dans laquelle les résultats devaient être inscrits. Elle en sortit un parchemin d'environ trente centimètres. Il devait y avoir seulement les notes finales, devina Victoire, pour qu'aucun professeur ne soit ensuite importuné de la note qu'il avait mise à chacune des maisons.

« Comme vous le savez tous, nous sommes treize professeurs, et nous pouvions chacun accorder jusqu'à cinquante points à chacune des maisons. Ce qui nous fait donc un total de 650 points maximum par maison. Total qui, quel que soit son montant, sera divisé par quatre et rajouté ensuite au sablier de la maison correspondante. Cela devrait permettre de ne pas faire trop d'écarts entre les maisons mais de les distinguer tout de même. »

Un murmure parcourut la salle. Quand même, ça faisait beaucoup de points. 162,5 points, si on avait le maximum, ce qui était quand même fort peu probable, nota Leonore. Même les moins impatients d'entre eux commençaient à drôlement trépigner. Le suspens avait assez duré, ils voulaient savoir, maintenant !

« A Gryffondor, pour la belle démonstration de leur talents et des valeurs de leur maison, parce que ces citrouilles volantes nous ont beaucoup amusés, il a été décidé de lui accorder 460 points. »

Bien sûr, toute la maison se leva. 460 points, c'était beaucoup, avec ça, ils avaient une sacrée avance sur les autres, et peut-être même pourraient-ils gagner ! En tout cas, ça leur faisait beaucoup de points, et ça récompensait bien leur travail. Les premières années étaient même les premiers à se lever, tous contents d'avoir participé même de façon minime à cet événement, et d'avoir montré qu'ils étaient bien des Gryffondors. Lyra sanglotait de joie dans les bras de Victoire, qui la consolait comme elle pouvait. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec ça, mais son amie était heureuse, et soulagée, elle le devinait, que sa maison ait un bon nombre de points. Enfin, ils se rassirent, pour laisser la directrice annoncer les résultats des autres maisons.

« A Poufsouffle, parce que la mise en valeur des couleurs de leur maison nous a plu, et pour le mérite dont ils ont fait preuve de tout recommencer pendant les vacances alors que leurs décorations avaient été saccagées, nous avons aussi accordé 460 points. »

A ces mots, la table des jaune et noir se leva elle aussi d'un seul coup, comme sa comparse rouge et or l'avait fait auparavant. Ils étaient même sans doute encore plus heureux, ces Poufsouffles, qu'on reconnaisse leur mérite et leur force de travail. Ils n'en finissaient pas de rire et de s'embrasser les uns les autres, si heureux de leur nombre de points et de leur petite victoire. Pour une fois, on ne dirait pas qu'ils étaient à la traîne.

La petite blonde regarda cette table en liesse et elle y distingua ce qui l'intéressait. Teddy était aux anges, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler avec ses amis. Soudain, il posa son regard pétillant de joie sur elle, ses cheveux rouge vif de fierté, et lui adressa un grand sourire auquel elle répondit. Ils étaient à égalité, et quelque part, ça la rassurait. Elle lui fit un signe de la main, contente pour eux.

« Tu savais qu'ils avaient été attaqués toi ? Teddy t'en avait parlé ? » demanda Mary.

« Non, pas du tout. Et il n'a pas dû l'apprendre il y a longtemps puisqu'il était parti en vacances aussi. » répondit la petite fille, les sourcils froncés.

« Il n'a peut-être pas voulu t'inquiéter. » l'apaisa Leonore, juste en face d'elle.

« Mais oui, il ne voulait pas que tu te fasses du souci pour lui, tu sais, je crois qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'on voit encore sa maison comme une maison de faibles. » la rassura encore Lyra, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Oui, ça doit être ça… » murmura Victoire en se rasseyant. « N'empêche que ceux qui ont fait ça, j'espère qu'ils vont se faire punir ! Et que Teddy ne court pas un trop grand danger… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est un grand, il sait se défendre, il est en troisième année, il a appris plein de trucs déjà ! » répondit Leonore.

« Et les professeurs vont sans doute pénaliser les élèves qui leur ont fait ça, ne t'en fais pas. » rajouta Mary, d'un air convaincu.

La table dont il était question se rassit à son tour, et la directrice put continuer, après avoir remis correctement ses lunettes sur son nez, son annonce.

« A Serdaigle, nous avions accordé 480 points, pour l'ingéniosité dont ils ont fait preuve dans leurs atours. » commença la directrice, « cependant, au vu des événements, nous avons décidé de lui retirer vingt points pour sa mauvaise conduite. » ajouta-t-elle sans laisser à la maison le temps de laisser éclater sa joie d'être première.

« Tu vois, eux se sont déjà fait punir, si ça se trouve, ce sont eux qui ont attaqué Poufsouffle. » dit Mary.

« Oui mais pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça ? Ils n'ont rien contre eux, que je sache, si ? » demanda Victoire.

« Ou alors, ça n'est pas eux. Il reste encore une maison à ne pas avoir été nommée. » constata Leonore.

Enfin, ils eurent leur réponse.

« A Serpentard enfin, pour la ruse dans leurs maléfices, et pour avoir défendu leurs décorations au péril de leurs points, nous accordons 460 points. »

Elle fit une pause pour laisser à la dernière maison le temps de savourer son résultat.

« Ainsi, les quatre maisons sont à égalité, avec chacune leurs forces, chacune leurs faiblesses. Et les membres qui la composent sont à leur place, chacun d'entre eux, quelle que soit leur maison. Le choixpeau ne s'est trompé pour aucun d'entre vous et si au départ vous avez eu l'impression de ne pas être à votre place, c'est que vous avez simplement mis un peu plus de temps à la trouver. N'oubliez pas, la magie ne fait pas le sorcier, c'est le sorcier qui décide de ce qu'il veut faire de sa magie. Votre maison est votre famille, elle vous influence, mais chacun d'entre vous est différent, et il est normal que des caractères différents se retrouvent au sein d'une même maison. Ça n'est en aucun cas une preuve de défaillance de la part du choixpeau. Et en attendant, rajoutons aux sabliers de chaque maison 115 points ! » conclut-elle.

« Toi, tu es bien contente du résultat… » fit Victoire, malicieuse à Leonore, alors qu'ils sortaient tous de la salle, nuée d'élèves babillant encore sur les scores.

« Bien sûr ! Tout est bien qui finit bien, je trouve, pas vous ? » lança la rousse.

Ses amies acquiescèrent. Oui, tout était bien qui finissait bien. Et les maisons étaient toutes à égalité. Aucune d'entre elles n'était meilleure que les autres, aucune n'était moins bonne non plus. L'égalité la plus parfaite. Enfin, ça, c'était pour le concours…


	16. Quidditch now !

**Chapitre 16 : Quidditch now !**

Une semaine plus tard commençait le Tournoi de Quidditch des quatre maisons. Les tensions entre les maisons ne s'étaient pas complètement apaisées, et le premier match opposait Serdaigle à Serpentard. Les filles pariaient pour une rencontre explosive. Depuis le début, c'était ces deux-là qui s'affrontaient le plus, et d'après ce qu'ils avaient entendu dire par Harper, c'était Serdaigle qui avait essayé d'attaquer les vert et argent pendant le concours de décoration. Ceux-ci l'avaient assez mal digéré. D'autant qu'ils essayaient simplement d'être réhabilités, et là, ça n'était pas simple.

Ça faisait déjà treize ans que la Guerre était finie et ils avaient du mal encore à être bien vus. Il n'était pas certain que les événements du début d'année les aident, avec cette politique de recrutement qu'ils avaient essayé de mener. Pourtant, celle-ci n'était due qu'à un petit groupe de filles et partaient apparemment d'une bonne intention. Harper leur avait appris ensuite qu'il n'y avait que deux filles avec elle, dans son dortoir, et que tout le monde chez eux pensait que des élèves avaient été mal réparties simplement parce qu'elles avaient peur d'aller à Serpentard. La maison avait encore mauvaise réputation même après toutes les tentatives de réhabilitation, qu'elles eurent été faites par les professeurs ou par les élèves.

Le fait qu'ils aient essayé de « débaucher » des Serdaigles n'avait pas du tout été bien vu par la maison concernée, qui avait pris ça comme un affront direct. Et elle était très remontée contre eux, bien décidée à prouver que tous ses élèves avaient leur place dedans et qu'ils étaient les meilleurs. Qu'ils n'iraient certainement pas à Serpentard. La maison ne supportait pas les entorses au règlement et ce que Serpentard avait fait avec ces réunions en était une belle.

Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient être départagés sur les sorts, ils le seraient au Quidditch. Et d'ici à ce que la maison s'apaise enfin, cela promettait des rencontres très intéressantes, s'enthousiasma Jimmy alors que le petit groupe se dirigeait vers le stade.

« Vous vous rendez compte ? Serdaigle n'a jamais tellement fait attention au Quidditch, bien plus préoccupés par leurs devoirs, là ils ont l'air bien remontés, ça va être super intéressant ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« ça ne va quand même pas devenir dangereux, hein ? » demanda Lyra, inquiète.

« Mais non, ne t'en fais pas. Ils auraient bien trop honte d'enfreindre les règles du sport. Je pense que ceux qui ont attaqué les Serpentards ont déjà bien dus se faire punir. Ils ont mis en péril l'image de leur maison, quand même. Et les bleus et argent n'aiment pas ça. » la rassura Spencer, passant un bras sur son épaule. « Tu vas voir, ça va juste être un beau match. »

« Le premier que vous allez voir en plus, les filles ! » remarqua Teddy.

« Oui enfin, tu sais, nous, le Quidditch… » fit Victoire en haussant les épaules. « On y va parce que ça va être marrant et que toute l'école y va. »

« Si encore ça avait été Gryffondor qui jouait, j'en connais une qui y serait allée plus facilement. » rigola Leonore.

« Mais ! C'est même pas vrai ! » s'insurgea la petite fille. « C'est juste un ami ! »

« N'empêche que tu t'es toute suite sentie visée. » se moqua Mary.

« Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! C'est n'importe quoi cette histoire ! Kay est juste un ami, et on ne s'est même pas parlé depuis les vacances ! »

« C'est qui ce Kay ? » demanda Maxime, l'air intéressé.

« Tu sais, le nouveau poursuiveur de Gryffondor, celui qui s'était cassé un bras au début de l'année. » répondit Jimmy.

« Ah oui, lui… » bougonna Teddy.

« T'es jaloux ou quoi ? » rit Spencer. « T'en fais pas va, ils ne vont pas te la piquer, ta Victoire ! »

Les deux enfants poussèrent des cris indignés. Il n'était pas question de perdre quoi que ce soit, ils étaient amis et cousins, c'était tout ! Ils auraient mieux fait de venir séparément au match, tiens, ça leur aurait évité bien des ennuis, maugréa la petite fille, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds bien longtemps. Elle sentait même la moutarde lui monter au nez. Ils étaient embêtants à la fin, si c'était comme ça, elle ne leur dirait plus rien.

Elle n'allait quand même pas arrêter de voir Teddy juste parce que ça les faisait rire de se moquer d'eux. Ils se connaissaient depuis le berceau, enfin surtout le sien puisque le garçon avait deux ans de plus qu'elle. Forcément qu'ils étaient amis. Surtout qu'ils avaient été les seuls cousins de la famille pendant longtemps. Enfin, il y avait eu Molly un an après Victoire, mais ça n'était pas pareil, Oncle Percy ne venait pas aussi souvent au Terrier qu'eux, alors ils ne la voyaient pas souvent. Et puis elle avait hérité de son caractère, elle était presque aussi sérieuse que Dominique, c'était fou. Avec elle, c'était moins facile de faire des blagues.

Le jeune garçon la prit par l'épaule et l'emmena plus loin devant les autres. Puisqu'ils se moquaient d'eux, ils n'avaient qu'à marcher tous seuls. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à la table du petit-déjeuner, ils n'allaient pas faire chemin à part alors qu'ils allaient au même endroit.

Les filles s'étaient levées plus tôt pour avoir des places qui leur permettraient de ne pas avoir trop froid, et les garçons accompagnaient Jimmy qui devait faire le commentaire du match. Le brun était d'ailleurs surexcité. Cette activité lui avait bien manquée pendant l'été. Ça faisait déjà un an qu'il commentait tous les matchs. L'élève précédent était un septième année, il était donc parti de Poudlard pour faire ses études. Et puis ça faisait longtemps qu'un Poufsouffle n'avait pas occupé ce poste. Mais Jimmy n'était pas le neveu de Lee Jordan pour rien. Celui-ci avait été un grand commentateur à l'époque de leurs parents, et un ami d'Oncle George. Il avait transmis sa passion à son neveu.

Ils arrivèrent enfin et se dirigèrent vers les gradins correspondant aux couleurs de leurs maisons. Jimmy alla quant à lui dans la tribune des professeurs. Après plus de quatre mois d'absence, il retrouvait enfin sa machine pour compter les points, son micro, sa place. Avant qu'ils ne se séparent, ses amis confièrent aux filles qu'il était tout à fait conscient de l'importance de son rôle, surtout en ce samedi. Les Poufsouffles gagnaient très rarement la coupe, et ils n'étaient pas toujours très bons au Quidditch. Et cette fois-ci, c'était deux maisons qui leur avaient fait du mal qui s'affrontaient. Il allait devoir plus que toute autre fois garder son calme et ne pas laisser son esprit jaune et noir l'emporter sur ses commentaires.

Les filles s'installèrent sur les bancs. Elles avaient choisi des places au milieu de la tribune, en se disant que comme ça, prises au milieu de la foule, elles auraient peut-être moins froid. C'était les garçons qui leur avaient conseillé ça. Parce que là, il faisait quand même sacrément froid. Elles avaient enfilé bonnets, écharpes et gants, mais leurs capes ne les protégeaient pas aussi bien qu'elles l'auraient voulu, et l'écharpe Gryffondor que ses oncles avaient offert à Victoire la grattait drôlement. Si c'était comme ça pendant tout le match, ça allait être pratique. Elle se massa le cou, tenta de mettre l'écharpe par-dessus ses vêtements, pour qu'elle ne soit pas en contact avec sa peau, faillit donner un coup de coude à Mary par la même occasion, et enfin, fut aidée par Lyra, qui eut pitié d'elle en voyant qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas.

Petit à petit, les gradins se remplirent enfin. Les places devant elles et à leurs côtés furent prises et elles soupirèrent de soulagement. Elles ne seraient pas seuls, elles n'auraient pas trop froid. Et puis elles n'étaient pas les seuls assez bêtes pour avoir osé attraper froid à venir voir le match même si aucune des équipes n'était de leur maison. Après tout, c'était le premier match de la saison. C'était important.

Marc, Duncan et Scott arrivèrent un peu après, à moitié essoufflés, et s'installèrent juste derrière elles, il y restait encore quelques places. Lyra se retourna pour leur demander gentiment ce qui s'était passé pour qu'ils soient aussi en retard, alors que les gradins étaient tous presque remplis et que Madame Bibine était déjà sur le terrain. Apparemment, Marc avait eu un problème de pellicule avec son appareil photo et il avait fallu attendre qu'il en retrouve une autre et la change. Il espérait faire quelques photos de son premier match à Poudlard et les envoyer à son père, expliqua-t-il, d'une voix hâchée, ayant encore du mal à reprendre son souffle, ses cheveux de paille plus en bataille que jamais. Heureusement que Scott en avait retrouvé une au fond de sa valise, ç'y était un fouillis pas possible apparemment.

Enfin, le coup de sifflet retentit et les filles se retournèrent dans le bon sens pour voir le match débuter. Ils n'avaient même pas vu les deux équipes entrer en scène, tout occupés aux déboires de Marc. Celui-ci gémit de ne pas avoir fait attention et donc d'avoir raté ça. Les autres s'en fichaient un peu, ils en verraient d'autres, des entrées. Et puis ça n'était même pas leur équipe qui entrait sur le terrain, alors ça n'était pas très grave.

A présent, c'était bel et bien commencé. Ça volait dans tous les sens, et dans tous les sens du terme. Les cris des supporters se chevauchaient, dans un brouhaha incompréhensible. Les balles volaient dans tous les sens, et comme le commentait Jimmy au micro, les joueurs ne semblaient pas capables de tenir le souaffle en main plus de quelques minutes. A chaque fois l'équipe adverse venait à sa rencontre pour le lui prendre. Les batteurs mettaient toutes leurs forces dans les cognards, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Et c'était bien l'honneur de leur équipe qui en dépendait.

Aucune ne voulait laisser la victoire à l'autre. Les attrapeurs faisaient de larges cercles en hauteur, recherchant sans cesse le vif d'or, sans jamais se déconcentrer à regarder le match. Les poursuiveurs se battaient sans relâche pour avoir la précieuse balle rouge et l'envoyer enfin avec succès dans un des anneaux. Pour l'instant, Jimmy n'avait eu à commenter que des passes des uns aux autres, ou des pertes de balle, et désespérait de voir un but.

« Aucune des deux équipes ne sera-t-elle donc capable de marquer des points ? » demanda-t-il, beuglant dans son micro.

Sa question dut avoir l'effet d'une bombe sur les joueurs, car aussitôt, Serdaigle prit l'avantage, et les poursuiveurs foncèrent vers les buts adverses. Après quelques passes, un évitement de cognard moyennement maîtrisé, une joueuse lança la balle dans l'anneau le plus à droite.

« Et elle marque ! Mais que fait le gardien de Serpentard ? » s'exclama Jimmy. « Espérons qu'il ne devienne pas une passoire, sinon, ça serait la défaite assurée pour son équipe ! Et dix points déjà pour Serdaigle ! »

« Il est vraiment dans son élément… » commenta Victoire.

« Oui, et il commente bien en plus, il y a de l'humour dans ce qu'il dit, et tu as vu, ça a encore fait de l'effet aux joueurs. » remarqua Leonore.

En effet, le gardien vert et argent exécuta quelques pirouettes entre ses buts, pour montrer qu'il était toujours alerte, avant d'encourager, ou de houspiller même, les autres joueurs depuis son balai. Les Serdaigles n'eurent même pas le temps de savourer leur premier but de la saison qu'ils s'en prirent un également. Apparemment, le jeu allait être plus que serré. Aucun ne semblait vouloir lâcher du lest à l'autre.

« Ils ne vont quand même pas s'entretuer, si ? » demanda Lyra, inquiète.

« Je n'espère pas, mais avec eux, on n'est jamais sûrs. Ils sont quand même sacrément remontés les uns contre les autres. » répondit Mary.

« Oui mais il y a le fair-play du jeu. Et même à l'époque où Gryffondor et Serpentard se détestaient, mes oncles m'ont raconté qu'ils restaient à peu près corrects les uns envers les autres. Et sinon, ils se faisaient siffler par Madame Bibine. » raconta Victoire.

« Et là ils ne s'aiment pas mais quand même, ça n'est pas à ce point. D'autant qu'ils ne voudront sans doute pas gâcher le premier match de la saison pour ça. » la rassura enfin Leonore. « Tu réussis à prendre de belles photos, Marc ? » demanda-t-elle pour détourner la conversation.

« Oh oui, j'ai plein de trucs bien ! Il est super cet appareil, comme il est sorcier, je peux prendre des photos qui ne seront pas floues, même avec les joueurs qui bougent ! » s'enthousiasma le jeune garçon.

« Tu nous prendras en photo à la fin du match ? Ça fera un souvenir ! » demanda Mary.

Le concerné n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La voix de Jimmy se fit entendre par-dessus le brouhaha, un autre but pour Serdaigle avait été marqué. Et surtout, les deux attrapeurs semblaient avoir une piste.

En effet, ils volaient plus rapidement qu'auparavant. Presque couchés sur leurs balais, ils faisaient le tour du terrain pour ne pas percuter les autres joueurs qui continuaient de se faire des passes. Serpentard devait rattraper son retard, même de dix points, ils ne laisseraient pas passer un seul but de plus, un seul affront de plus. Leur fierté avait été mise en jeu, on avait essayé de la fragiliser en les attaquant déjà une fois, de la piétiner en les accusant d'avoir eux-mêmes intenté des actions contre les autres maisons, ils n'étaient pas prêts encore à oublier ça.

Tous les spectateurs étaient les yeux rivés sur le match, ceux qui avaient la chance d'avoir des multiplettes fanfaronnaient en donnant des informations sur ce qu'ils voyaient aux autres. Jimmy s'excitait dans son micro, il n'arrêtait pas d'énumérer les noms des joueurs qui avaient la balle, tant ça changeait vite, et il spéculait en même temps sur les futures actions des attrapeurs qui se poursuivaient toujours l'un l'autre, au coude à coude, se dépassant mutuellement un nombre incalculable de fois. Derrière lui, les professeurs s'étaient même un peu écartés, pour lui laisser la place qu'il fallait, qu'il puisse gesticuler comme il voulait sans blesser personne.

Il était vraiment passionné par ce qu'il faisait, celui-là. Son oncle lui avait bien transmis sa passion. Il commentait aussi bien les performances des joueurs que leur tour de poitrine, ce dont se rendirent compte les filles alors qu'une joueuse de Serpentard passait près de la tribune des professeurs, le souaffle à la main. Il se fit d'ailleurs reprendre vertement par la directrice.

« Monsieur Jordan ! Concentrez-vous sur le match ! Décidemment, vous êtes pire que votre oncle ! »

Ce qui déclencha bien évidemment les rires de tous les élèves, entre ceux qui avaient entendu parler de ce commentateur, les amis de Jimmy qui riaient aux éclats, Maxime se retenant de se plier en deux tant il riait, et les autres qui s'amusaient de voir la si rigide Madame McGonagall perdre son sang-froid. Ils furent encore une fois ramenés au spectacle par des éclats de voix, les deux attrapeurs étaient au coude à coude, et même les autres joueurs avaient tourné la tête pour les regarder rapidement. Les batteurs de Serdaigle tentèrent d'envoyer un cognard sur l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse mais il fut intercepté par un de leurs homologues de Serpentard, qui veillait au grain.

Et l'attrapeur avait sa petite vengeance. Il tendait déjà le bras, il devait être à quelques centimètres à peine du vif, pour prendre le risque de se faire bousculer, d'aller moins vite avec son balai, ou simplement d'être plus exposé à un coup, de joueur ou de cognard. Soudain, ils le virent remonter en chandelle, parader en tendant le bras.

« Il a le vif, il a le vif ! Et le match est fini ! Cent cinquante points pour Serpentard ! » s'écria Jimmy. « Ce qui lui assure la victoire ! » ajouta-t-il, au milieu du brouhaha du stade.

L'équipe vert et argent paradait en faisant le tour du stade, fière d'avoir gagné le premier match de la saison, fière d'avoir gagné contre ceux qui l'avaient humiliée. Il était loin, le temps où elle aurait eu cet air méprisant et fier envers les autres. Il était loin le temps où elle aurait humilié verbalement l'équipe adverse. Il est loin le temps où elle aurait provoqué des fautes. Elle s'était comportée dignement. Et elle avait quand même gagné. A la loyale. Et elle paradait à la loyale. Laissant simplement éclater sa joie.

« Zut, j'aurais voulu que Serdaigle gagne, moi… » maugréa Maxime.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Teddy, étonné.

« Ben parce que, des Serpentards quoi, tu te rends compte ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu cautionnes ça ? »

« Je te signale accessoirement que ce sont des Serdaigles qui nous ont attaqués, pas des Serpentards. Eux, ils ne nous ont rien fait. Alors d'accord ils ne nous aiment pas beaucoup, mais nos deux maisons ont toujours été un peu ennemies, et ils font des efforts. Alors que les Serdaigles nous ont attaqués sans raisons ! » s'exclama Spencer.

« Ils pensaient peut-être qu'on accuserait la maison de Salazar… » suggéra Victoire.

« Nom d'une bouse de dragon, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre, à la fin, tous, que ça ne sert à rien ! Que se battre entre nous même à nos âges ne sert qu'à nous diviser et n'apporte rien de bon ? Ils sont passés où, les enfants de ceux qui ont vécu la Guerre, ceux qui ont des familles encore marquées par leurs pertes, ceux qui ont pleuré leurs morts pendant des années sans réussir à faire leur deuil complètement ? Ils sont passés où, les enfants de l'avenir ? Ceux dont on disait qu'ils souderaient le peuple sorcier, ceux sur lesquels on fondait des espoirs d'un avenir meilleur, plus juste, plus tolérant ? J'ai presque honte, de toutes ces disputes stupides entre maisons… » cracha Leonore, avant de s'enfuir dans la foule qui descendait les gradins, sous les yeux ronds de ses amis.

« Vous savez ce qu'elle a ? » demanda bêtement Maxime.

« Elle a qu'elle déteste qu'on ne soit pas tolérant entre maisons, crétin ! » s'agaça Victoire avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Les autres regardèrent aussi le jeune garçon d'un œil noir, comme s'il était le dernier des scroutts, avant de sortir des tribunes à leur tour. Ils ne se pressaient quand même pas trop, espérant qu'à leur arrivée au château, la petite blonde aurait réussi à calmer le feu en Leonore, histoire d'éviter ses foudres. Amis, mais pas fous.


	17. Contes de famille

**Chapitre 17 : Contes de famille**

Quelques semaines plus tard, Victoire n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi Leonore était aussi attachée à cette entente entre les maisons. Bien sûr, elle aussi trouvait ça important, ça la touchait aussi beaucoup, surtout en ayant des amis dans plusieurs maisons. Mais son amie en faisait beaucoup quand même, elle y était viscéralement attachée. Et la petite fille n'était pas sûre que cela soit uniquement à cause de son envoi à Gryffondor alors que sa famille venait de Serpentard.

Elle n'avait cependant pas réussi à en tirer quoi que ce soit, son amie se contentait d'explications vagues à chaque fois qu'elles en parlaient. Elle n'avait donc pas insisté. Son amie lui dirait quand elle en aurait envie, si jamais il y avait quelque chose à raconter. Après tout, elles avaient bien le temps, et Leonore ne savait pas forcément tout non plus sur elle, c'était normal d'avoir des secrets. Un jeudi après-midi pourtant, une question de Marc la surprit :

« Dis, Victoire, tu nous avais bien dit que Teddy était ton cousin non ? » lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle, alors qu'ils s'étaient tous installés dans la Grande Salle pour faire des jeux.

« Euh, oui, pourquoi ? »

« Ben tu n'as pas dit un jour qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment ? »

« Si si, enfin… C'est mon cousin, mais ce n'est pas le fils de Oncle Harry, c'est tout ! » dit la petite fille, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Ben alors vous n'êtes pas vraiment cousins, si ? » insista le garçon, impatient de dénouer enfin ce mystère à ses yeux.

« Bon, écoute, la demi-portion, Vicky, c'est ma cousine, point barre. Et mes parents sont morts pendant la Guerre. » s'énerva Teddy, ses cheveux fonçant jusqu'à devenir aile de corbeau.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous énerver… » murmura le blond d'une toute petite voix, bien penaud.

« C'est rien va, Teddy est un peu à cran sur cette histoire. » fit Spencer, pour lui expliquer, tandis que son ami emmenait sa cousine hors de la Grande Salle.

« Pourquoi tu m'emmènes ? » demanda la petite fille à son cousin, alors qu'il l'entraînait dans les couloirs en la prenant par la main. « Et où surtout ? »

« Ben apparemment, Bill et Fleur ne t'ont pas raconté notre histoire, alors je me dis que tu as le droit de savoir… maintenant que tu n'es plus un bébé. » dit-il en lui souriant doucement.

« Idiot ! » lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire. Pour une fois qu'on ne la prenait plus pour un bébé, ça faisait du bien.

« Et c'est où que tu vas m'expliquer alors ? » insista-t-elle.

« Sois un peu patiente, tu verras bien ! » rit-il. « Tu es bien la fille de ton père toi alors ! Comment ça se passe, au fait, tes cours ? Tu as besoin d'aide dans une matière ? Parce que si oui, il ne faut pas hésiter à me demander, d'accord ? »

La petite fille rosit. C'était vraiment gentil de sa part de le lui proposer. Elle bafouilla un remerciement, comme à chaque fois qu'il la prenait de court avec des mots aussi gentils, et le rassura. Elle arrivait à peu près à suivre en cours, et elles s'entraidaient, avec ses amies, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas rester sans comprendre quelque chose. Mais c'était gentil, en tout cas, ça la touchait.

Parfois, elle se disait que le jeune garçon était un peu son grand frère. Il était son cousin, son ami surtout, mais parfois il prenait des airs de grand frère, à vouloir la protéger contre ceux qui pourraient lui faire du mal, à lui dire qu'elle pouvait lui demander de l'aide, à s'inquiéter autant pour elle. Et elle aimait bien ça. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter, comme ça. Ça faisait du bien, de savoir qu'elle était en sécurité. Qu'elle avait un filet pour la protéger si jamais elle tombait. Un appui constant.

Elle se contenta de serrer plus fort la main qui la tenait, les yeux à terre tant elle était gênée, espérant faire passer dans ce petit geste tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Quand elle osa enfin relever la tête pour savoir où il l'emmenait, il tourna son regard vers elle et la couva du regard. Il avait compris.

Ils montèrent quelques escaliers, faillirent se perdre à cause des brusques changements d'humeurs de ceux-ci, qui les emmenaient un peu n'importe où, et arrivèrent enfin dans un couloir, vide d'ailleurs. Quelques armures le bordaient d'un côté, des fenêtres de l'autre, donnant sur le parc. La petite fille se demandait bien pourquoi son cousin l'emmenait à cet endroit.

« On est où ? » demanda-t-elle enfin, sortant de son mutisme.

« Tu n'es jamais venue dans cette partie du château ? » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Euh, je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop, je me perds parfois, et puis les couloirs se ressemblent tous ici… »

« Oui, mais pas celui-ci. Il a quelque chose de particulier. Viens voir. »

Il la tenait encore par la main mais se décala pour se retrouver dans son dos, enleva sa main de la sienne et lui couvrit les yeux. Il lui demanda d'avancer encore un peu, la guidant pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« J'ai découvert cet endroit par hasard, un jour, en me promenant dans le château. Depuis je passe souvent par là pour aller en cours, ou juste pour regarder un peu. On est dans le couloir du cinquième étage de l'aile Est. J'ai demandé à Oncle Harry son histoire, pour savoir ce que c'était. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, à présent, Victoire. » dit Teddy en enlevant les mains de ses yeux.

Là, elle découvrit comme une mare. En plein milieu d'un couloir. Mais qui avait bien pu faire ça ? C'était même un marécage, en fait. On voyait des plantes aquatiques dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, des poissons et même une grenouille qui coassait sur une feuille de nénuphar. Il y avait quelques feuilles d'arbre, qui avaient dû se déposer un jour où quelqu'un avait ouvert une fenêtre près des arbres du parc. L'endroit était assez grand, tout de même, et prenait une bonne partie du couloir.

Soudain, elle remarqua une petite plaque dorée. Elle était vissée sur le mur, bien au centre, afin d'être visible. Elle pouvait y lire que ce marécage portatif avait été créé par Fred et George Weasley, élèves de Poudlard, héros de la Guerre et facétieux invétérés. Elle se retourna vers Teddy, les sourcils froncés, interrogative.

« C'est Oncle George et son frère qui ont créé ce marécage ? Et pourquoi on dit portatif ? »

« Quand ils étaient en sixième année, ils ont créé tout un tas d'objets magiques, avec pour but de les commercialiser aux élèves de l'école et d'ailleurs même. Tu sais, le magasin de farces et attrapes d'Oncle George, c'est à cette époque qu'il a été créé. Et bien ce marécage fait partie de leurs inventions. Ils l'ont laissé là sans laisser d'instructions pour le faire disparaître. Oncle Harry m'a raconté qu'avant, il prenait toute la place du couloir, et que le vieux Rusard devait emmener les élèves en barque, d'un bout à l'autre du couloir. » sourit Teddy.

« Ah oui, ça devait bien lui plaire ça tiens ! Je le vois mal faire passeur. Mais dis, il est plus petit là, alors c'est bien qu'ils ont réussi à le faire disparaître un peu, non ? »

« C'est le professeur Flitwick qui l'a fait en partie disparaître. Il en a laissé un petit carré, en leur honneur, et parce que c'était quand même une sacrée invention. »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée là ? » demanda-t-elle, un air sérieux sur le visage.

« Pour te raconter notre histoire. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit pour ça, tu ne trouves pas ? »

La blonde ne répondit rien. Ils s'assirent contre un mur, en face du petit carré de marécage. Celui-ci était protégé par une cordelette, sans doute pour qu'on ne tombe pas dedans, et qu'on ne l'abîme pas. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, savourant le calme de l'endroit. Il n'y avait que la grenouille pour coasser encore.

« Ce qu'a dit Marc n'est pas totalement faux. J'ai mis un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'il y avait de vrai et de faux, dans cette affirmation, à vrai dire. Tu dois bien te douter que ça n'est pas la première fois qu'on me pose la question. Rien qu'avec mon nom, les gens comprennent vite que je ne suis pas le fils d'Oncle Harry. » rit-il tout doucement. « D'autant que toute la presse sorcière est au courant quand Tante Ginny est enceinte. La pauvre, je crois qu'elle a été assaillie par les journalistes à chaque fois. »

« Oui, mais tu es mon cousin quand même, non ? »

« Techniquement, pas vraiment. En fait, c'est pour ça que je t'ai emmenée ici. Tu vois cette mare, elle a été faite par Oncle George et son frère quand ils sont partis de l'école, en sixième année. Ils n'ont pas fait de dernière année parce qu'ils voulaient aider les autres, pendant la Guerre. Eh bien mes parents aussi, ils ont aidé. Je suis né juste avant la fin de la Guerre. Mes parents n'y étaient pas vraiment préparés, mon père ne voyait pas comment faire un enfant dans ces conditions. Et je crois qu'il n'y était pas totalement prêt non plus. Ils m'ont laissé à grand-mère, pendant qu'ils allaient combattre. Et ils sont morts, tous les deux. Oncle Harry dit que sans eux, ils n'auraient sans doute pas gagné la Guerre. J'ai du mal à le croire, parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens pour la préparer, de leur côté, on en parle tellement, mais j'aime bien quand il dit ça. »

« Tu sais, papa parle parfois de la Guerre. Pas très souvent, je crois que ça l'a marqué, et pas que sur le visage. Mais il dit souvent que sans les volontés de tout le monde, ils n'y seraient pas parvenu. Il dit que si l'un d'entre eux les avait abandonné en plein milieu, ça leur aurait fait énormément de mal. Alors je crois qu'Oncle Harry a raison, quand il dit que tes parents étaient essentiels. » répondit lentement la petite fille.

« Merci, c'est gentil. Après la Guerre, quand mes parents sont morts, c'est grand-mère qui m'a élevé, mais plus tard, elle est devenu trop vieille pour le faire, alors c'est Oncle Harry qui s'est occupé de moi. Ils ont tout fait pour que j'aie l'impression d'être de la famille. Mais tu sais, Mamie Molly n'est pas vraiment ma grand-mère. Je ne suis pas un Potter. Et encore moins un Weasley. Vous êtes tous de la même famille, et j'ai souvent eu l'impression qu'on essayait de m'y intégrer, de faire comme si j'en faisais partie aussi, tout en sachant que ça n'est pas la vérité. On m'a souvent dit ça, quand je suis arrivé en première année. Si tu savais tout ce qu'on m'a dit. »

« Quoi ? »

« Que je ne méritais pas que le grand Harry Potter s'occupe de moi, par exemple. Qu'il avait dû avoir tellement pitié qu'il m'avait pris avec lui, mais que j'étais un poids pour lui. Et pour toute la famille. Que je devrais avoir honte de mes origines. Tu sais, il y a des gens qui me l'ont dit, même en sachant qui étaient mes parents. Surtout en le sachant. Mes parents n'étaient pas forcément les gens les plus recommandables, aux yeux du monde sorcier. Ils n'auraient même jamais dû se marier. Et on m'a souvent dit que je faisais la honte de ta famille, à en faire partie. »

« Mais on est de la même famille, Teddy. Et puis, papa m'a raconté une fois que les Sang-Pur ne nous ont jamais vraiment aimés, parce que la famille de papa n'était pas riche. Alors on n'est plus à une bizarrerie près. Regarde mes parents, ils sont un peu étranges aussi. » rit-elle.

« C'est vrai oui. » sourit-il. « Et Oncle Harry m'a dit quelque chose, cet été. En fait, je fais partie de votre famille. Je ne le savais pas mais Mamie Molly et Papi Arthur ont des cousins éloignés dans la famille des Black, la famille de ma mère. On est cousins très éloignés, toi et moi, d'après la généalogie. On a bien quelque chose en commun. » dit-il, avec un grand sourire.

« Tu sais, ce qui compte, ça n'est pas d'où tu viens, c'est la façon dont tu es élevé, par qui tu es élevé. Tu es élevé par mon oncle. C'est lui qui t'a appris plein de choses, c'est chez lui que tu as fait ton premier sort quand vous y étiez en vacances, tu me l'as toi-même raconté. C'est lui qui t'a offert des cadeaux à tous tes anniversaires, parce que tu étais son filleul, parce qu'il tenait à toi. Il ne remplacera pas ton père, mais il est ta famille. Donc tu es mon cousin. C'est aussi simple que ça. » déclara la petite fille, déterminée.

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Oui, tu as raison. »

« Merci de m'avoir parlé de tout ça, en tout cas. Maintenant je sais combien on est cousins. » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« C'est normal. Tu avais le droit de savoir. Et puis je préfère que ça soit moi qui te l'apprennes plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre. Qui sait les horreurs qu'on pourrait te raconter… »

« Tu sais, quoi qu'on me dise sur toi, tu es mon cousin Teddy, et tu es mon ami. Ça ne changera pas. on pourra m'apprendre ce qu'on veut sur toi, ça ne changera rien à ça, à tous les moments qu'on a passés ensemble. Et ils ont bien plus d'importance que ce qu'on me racontera. »

« Dis donc, c'est moi ou tu deviens sage, toi ? Fais attention à ne pas grandir avant l'âge, je vais me sentir tout jeune moi ! Et puis, il faut profiter de notre jeunesse, comme dit Mamie Molly ! » rit-il.

Ils se levèrent, s'appuyant l'un à l'autre pour y parvenir, moulés par leur position inconfortable. Victoire faillit trébucher sur le pied du garçon, et celui-ci dut la rattraper avant qu'elle n'arrive au bord de la mare. Ça n'était pas le moment de tomber au beau milieu des nénuphars.

« Allons retrouver notre jeunesse, comme tu le dis si bien ! » proposa la petite fille avec un sourire.

Ils errèrent encore un peu dans le château, prenant les couloirs au hasard de leur chemin, se cachant parfois derrière une statue pour faire peur à l'autre. Teddy savait parfaitement quel chemin prendre pour rejoindre les autres qui avaient dû rester à la Grande Salle. Mais ce moment avec Victoire, il l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. Et il voulait le savourer jusqu'au bout.

Sa cousine était vraiment quelqu'un de génial. Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi elle avait eu autant de soucis en début d'année, même si ça semblait se calmer un peu. Comment pouvait-on ne pas l'aimer ? Elle qui arrivait à lui redonner le sourire en toutes circonstances. Elle était la seule à qui il parlait autant. Il n'avait pas cette proximité avec quiconque d'autre. Même avec Spencer.

Pourtant, leur amitié était forte, les deux garçons s'étaient rencontrés dans le train menant à Poudlard. Le jeune garçon sourit encore à s'en souvenir. Il s'était assis dans un compartiment vide, ne connaissant personne. Et quelques minutes plus tard, Spencer était arrivé, s'était assis sans même lui demander son avis et lui avait demandé pourquoi ses cheveux venaient de passer du bleu au brun instantanément. Il lui avait expliqué sa métamorphomagie. Ils avaient ri et passé leur temps à faire changer à peu près toutes les parties du corps de Teddy pendant le trajet. Sauf ses yeux, qui restaient marrons dorés. Ça, il n'était pas question qu'il le change.

Ah et il avait refusé de se transformer en fille, aussi. Il ne fallait pas pousser, les filles, c'était quand même un peu nul. Et vexant d'y ressembler. Bon, il y avait Victoire qui était cool. Mais elle, ça n'était pas pareil. C'était Victoire, songea-t-il en souriant alors qu'il la rattrapait à nouveau. Elle était en train de courir dans un couloir, riant aux éclats de le semer enfin.


	18. Premières neiges

**Chapitre 18 : Les premières neiges**

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis l'altercation entre Teddy et Marc, ainsi que les explications qui s'en étaient suivies. Le petit Gryffondor était venu le lendemain présenter ses excuses au cousin de Victoire ainsi qu'à celle-ci pour avoir posé cette question embarrassante pour eux. D'après ce qu'il avait bégayé, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ce fût un sujet difficile pour eux. Spencer leur avait expliqué la susceptibilité de Teddy sur ce sujet, et les remarques qu'il avait dû essuyer au long de sa première année à Poudlard.

Il était tellement penaud qu'ils avaient cru qu'il allait s'enfoncer dans les dalles du château à force de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, déjà qu'il n'était pas grand. Les deux cousins n'étaient surtout même pas fâchés pour deux mornilles, Teddy lui avait mis une grande claque dans le dos, comme pour lui dire que c'était oublié, histoire qu'il se taise enfin et arrête de s'excuser. Le pauvre Marc en avait trébuché sur les pavés et s'était misérablement rattrapé sur Victoire qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Spencer avait alors pris son air le plus strict et avait déclaré que si en plus il se mettait à bousculer la petite fille, il allait devoir s'excuser deux fois plus, que ça n'était pas possible d'être maladroit à ce point. Le garçon aux cheveux de paille l'avait regardé encore piteux et le Poufsouffle avait explosé de rire.

« Arrêtez donc de le chahuter, il ne va jamais plus vous croire, le pauvre ! » s'était exclamé Leonore en souriant.

« Mais… mais on le taquine ! »

« Pas de mais qui tienne ! » répondit-elle, narquoise.

« Fais attention, on dirait notre grand-mère ! Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas une Weasley toi, avec ta crinière ? » se moqua Teddy.

« Arrête donc avec mes cheveux toi ! Je suis bien contente de ne pas faire partie de ta famille de fous ! » répliqua-t-elle en tirant la langue. « Et puis je n'y peux rien si les Castle sont en majorité roux… »

« N'empêche que tu ressembles vraiment à Mamie Molly quand tu fais ça ! » rit Victoire.

« Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, espèce de… »

La petite fille avait été interrompue dans ses jurons par la sonnerie qui marquait la reprise de leurs cours. Les Gryffondors avaient alors rapidement rassemblé leurs affaires et s'étaient précipités vers leur cours de potions. Il n'était pas question d'être en retard dès le premier cours de la journée, et surtout pas à celui-là. Le professeur Cauldroy ne l'aurait pas toléré. Vraiment, quelle idée d'avoir mis ça le lundi matin et le vendredi matin, se lamentaient souvent les garçons. Pile les deux jours les plus durs de la semaine, juste après et juste avant le week-end.

Les jours suivants s'étaient passés à peu près sans encombre. Le week-end avait été consacré essentiellement à rédiger un parchemin pour leur devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui prenait tout de même un certain temps. Après avoir vu quelques fondements de la magie, et de la notion de forces du mal, qui était un peu vague à leurs yeux auparavant, le professeur Tempel leur avait demandé de décrire une situation dans laquelle ils pourraient dire qu'ils étaient face à des forces du mal, et de justifier pourquoi leur cours leur serait utile.

Après être sortis de cours le lundi soir, ils s'étaient tous déclarés soulagés de l'avoir terminé et d'avoir à peu près répondu correctement à la question. Eux au moins n'avaient pas parlé d'utiliser leur cours pour combattre une araignée, comme une des deux filles de Serpentard de leur cours. Ils avaient leur celui-ci en commun avec les verts et argents, et en sortant, Lyra avait entendu l'une d'elles dire à Judith qu'elle avait fait son devoir là-dessus.

Parfois, les jeunes Gryffondors se demandaient pourquoi leur camarade de dortoir traînait avec ces filles. Elles étaient vraiment bêtes comme leurs pieds, voire méchantes, s'indignait Victoire. Judith n'était pas très gentille non plus, fit remarquer Mary. Elle n'avait pas hésité à se moquer plusieurs fois de Victoire, et elle avait toujours voulu être une Serpentard, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle fricotait avec eux, nota Leonore. Elle n'avait pas obtenu raison, alors c'était peut-être sa façon de se rendre justice, même si elles ne comprenaient toujours pas pourquoi la petite fille tenait tant à changer de maison. D'autant que sa mère était une Gryffondor, s'étonna Victoire. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu'elles en parlaient et elles ne voyaient toujours pas la logique de cette décision. Leonore finissait toujours par conclure qu'on ne savait pas tout sur les gens, et qu'elle avait peut-être des raisons qu'elles ignoraient.

La jeune fille, qui partageait leur dortoir, semblait en effet assez mystérieuse. Elle ne leur parlait que très peu, et uniquement pour se moquer de la maladresse de Mary, des parents de Lyra ou de Victoire à qui elle reprochait à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. La seule qu'elle n'agressait pas était Leonore, sans qu'elles sachent pourquoi. Elle partait tôt le matin, se levant avant elles pour avoir la salle de bain et ne pas les côtoyer, à ce qu'elle leur crachait, et ne passait du temps dans le dortoir que quand elles n'y étaient pas. Il était même arrivé qu'elle entre, se rende compte que les filles bavardaient sur leurs lits ou jouaient à la bataille explosive, et qu'elle reparte aussitôt, mécontente de les y avoir trouvées. Elle ne cherchait vraiment pas à s'intégrer et les filles ne l'y avaient pas forcée non plus, lassées.

Le mercredi matin, c'est une jolie surprise qui attendit les élèves de Poudlard. On était arrivés en décembre. Et si certains avaient oublié le calendrier avec leurs devoirs qui s'enchaînaient aussi vite que des parties de bavboules pour d'autres, le temps, lui, ne l'avait pas négligé. Après plusieurs jours de pluie fine, les températures avaient suffisamment baissé pendant la nuit pour laisser un fin manteau neigeux dans le parc.

Pas suffisant cependant pour annuler le cours de vol de l'après-midi, regretta Victoire. La petite fille avait eu beau faire quelques progrès depuis ses cours avec Kay, dont elle gardait encore le souvenir cuisant pour ses fessiers et le reste de son corps par la suite, elle n'était pas encore très à l'aise. Le mercredi après-midi était un peu sa bête noire. Ils allèrent cependant bien plus joyeusement en cours, joie qui ne dura pas après être entrée dans la classe du professeur Binns. Même Leonore qui aimait bien l'histoire de la magie et avait commencé la lecture de _L'histoire de Poudlard_ s'endormait pendant ce cours, c'était dire.

Les petites filles passèrent le cours à regarder la neige tomber par le carreau de la salle. Elles n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls puisque des élèves avaient même le nez collé contre la vitre, formant des petits nuages de buée avec leur souffle, et cachant la vue aux autres qui râlaient. Personne n'était vraiment attentif au professeur, qui débitait son cours de la même voix monocorde, sans se soucier de ses élèves qui ne suivaient pas. Seuls quelques élèves suivaient au premier rang, des Serdaigles assidus, qui n'arrêtaient pas de gratter sur leurs parchemins.

« Dîtes, on devrait peut-être suivre aussi, non ? Ce n'est pas embêtant, de ne pas écouter Binns ? » demanda, inquiète, Lyra.

« Tu sais que tu nous fais le coup à chaque cours sans jamais finir par écrire ce qu'il dit ? » répondit Victoire, moqueuse.

« Oui, mais quand même, s'il y a un cours, c'est pour qu'on le suive, non ? Ça m'embête… »

« Ben suis-le si tu veux, on ne t'en empêche pas du tout. » fit doucement Mary. « On ne va pas dire que tu es ringarde ou trop sage parce que tu suis le cours, au contraire. Tu auras surtout bien du courage ! » rit-elle.

« Une vraie Gryffondor, parce que c'est une sacrée épreuve ! Moi je ne peux pas, il est trop soporifique, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi on l'a encore, même mes parents l'avaient à leur époque, ils auraient pu en changer, depuis… » ajouta Victoire.

« Ben c'est un fantôme, il ne peut même pas mourir, il l'est déjà ! Et puis tu te vois, le congédier ? Il est cloué au château, il ne peut pas en sortir, il va être très vexé. Il est fichu de revenir faire les cours parce qu'il aura oublié qu'il a été remplacé ! » rétorqua Leonore. « Et pour les cours, ne vous en faîtes, pas, j'ai regardé et tout est dans _L'histoire de Poudlard_, on n'aura qu'à en lire chacune des passages, et ensuite mettre en commun les informations, faire un rapport chacune de ce qu'on a lu, comme ça, on y passera moins de temps. »

Rassurée, Lyra acquiesça et elles recommencèrent à discuter comme si de rien n'était, presque comme si elles n'étaient pas en cours. Victoire se plaignait du cours de vol de l'après-midi, qu'elle ne sentait :

« Vraiment pas, les filles, ça va être horribles, je vais tomber ! » se lamenta-t-elle encore.

« Mais non, tu ne vas pas tomber, tu ne tombes presque plus d'abord. Et puis on sera là pour te rattraper ! »

« Leonore se débrouille très bien sur son balai, elle pourra te soutenir. » rajouta Mary.

« Exactement ! Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs. » répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

« Comment ça se fait, d'ailleurs, que tu sois si douée toi, alors que moi je n'y arrive pas et que toute ma famille en fait avant même de savoir marcher ? Ce n'est pas juste ! » geignit la blonde.

La rousse se lança alors dans quelques explications. Car il y avait bien une raison, dont elle n'avait pas parlé parce que ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit et qu'on ne lui avait pas demandé, tout simplement. Son grand frère était poursuiveur chez les Flèches d'Appleby, une des treize équipes de la Coupe de la Ligue de Quidditch d'Angleterre et d'Irlande. Une des meilleures équipes en compétition, malgré sa création plus tardive que celles des autres. Il y était rentré après avoir passé ses ASPICs à Poudlard, repéré lors de différents matchs.

Il était un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Serpentard, quelques années auparavant, un de ceux qui avaient marqué le plus de buts dans l'histoire de leur équipe. Il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à devenir professionnel, du coup. D'après sa sœur, il avait toujours été supporteur des Flèches, il avait donc naturellement choisi cette équipe quand on lui avait donné le choix. Il avait été d'autant bien accueilli qu'il avait ainsi délaissé les Frelons de Wimbourne, éternel ennemi de son équipe.

Quand il revenait parce qu'il avait des congés – York n'était pas tout près de chez eux, mais avec le transplanage, qu'il détestait, il venait assez souvent –, il entraînait sa sœur au champ attenant leur maison et ils jouaient une partie, à deux mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, ça leur faisait passer du temps ensemble et il adorait entraîner sa petite sœur. De douze ans son aîné, il ne la considérait pas comme un bébé, et avait estimé rapidement, dès ses six ou sept ans, qu'elle était capable de monter sur un vrai balai et de jouer avec lui à attraper un faux souaffle. Leurs parents lui faisaient à peu près confiance, et suivaient du regard leurs enfants se chamailler pour la balle, leur petite fille rire aux éclats, depuis le salon et sa grande baie vitrée. Voilà pourquoi elle savait tenir sur un balai depuis le début.

Ces quelques explications attirèrent l'attention du professeur, qui juste avant la sonnerie de fin de classe, tenta de les faire taire.

« Miss Evans, veuillez-vous taire s'il vous plaît. »

« Euuh, c'est Miss Castle, Professeur, il n'y a pas de Miss Evans ici… » répondit maladroitement la petite fille.

Le fantôme était déjà reparti dans ses explications, sans plus lui prêter attention.

« Evans, c'est le nom de la mère de mon Oncle Harry ! Il débloque, ce fantôme ! » s'exclama Victoire en rangeant ses affaires alors que la sonnerie retentissait enfin.

« Chuuut, il pourrait t'entendre ! » fit Lyra horrifiée.

« Oh ça va, il est sourd comme un pot et puis je ne parlais pas si fort. » rétorqua-t-elle, confuse.

« Non, mais un jour, tu réveilleras un dragon, à parler si fort ! » rit Leonore.

Elle continua de bougonner quelques minutes, alors qu'elles traversaient les couloirs pour aller déjeuner. Cependant, elle changea rapidement d'humeur en voyant par les carreaux du couloir que la neige continuait de tomber et que le parc se parait d'un manteau blanc de plus en plus épais. Elles prirent même le temps de s'arrêter à une fenêtre, pour constater que celui-ci était immaculé, aucun élève n'avait encore eu le temps de sortir, à part ceux qui venaient des serres, mais on ne les voyait pas, de ce côté-ci du château. Elles s'émerveillèrent un instant à regarder ce paysage magique avant que le ventre de l'une d'elles donne le signal de leur départ.

Après un déjeuner agité et bruyant, les Gryffondors de première année rejoignirent les Serpentard du même niveau pour leur cours de vol. Madame Bibine avait décidé, étant données les conditions météorologiques, qu'ils ne voleraient pas très haut, pour ne pas risquer de tomber dans un vent qui les emporteraient bien ailleurs que ce qu'il était prévu.

Chacun se disposa comme d'habitude près de son balai, et tous, ou presque, réussirent à le prendre en main du premier coup. A présent, chaque élève était suffisamment familier avec le vol pour y parvenir, les seuls qui avaient eu à appeler le leur deux fois avaient écopé de vieux – ou très vieux, d'après les élèves qui grognaient un peu de leur état – balais, qui avaient un peu la flemme de « se remuer les brindilles », comme le qualifia Leonore envers son propre balai.

Malgré ses craintes, le cours de vol passa rapidement, pour Victoire, qui se prit au jeu du lancer de balle que Madame Bibine leur avait imposé, pour tester leur dextérité et essayer de les faire tenir sur leur balai sans les mains. Marc avait eu un peu plus de mal et Scott, qui était le plus proche, avait dû le rattraper par la manche pour qu'il ne bascule pas la tête en bas. Les quelques flocons qui tombaient les obligeaient à faire d'autant plus attention à leurs trajectoires, mais le cours se termina dans la bonne humeur, et sans même une incartade entre les deux maisons.

Ayant un peu de temps pour le déjeuner et aucun devoir pour le lendemain – les professeurs de botanique et de métamorphose avaient eu pitié d'eux et de leurs mines désespérées –, ils en profitèrent pour traîner un peu dans le parc après avoir rangé leurs balais.

Soudain, Mary se baissa, ramassa un peu de neige entre ses gants de cuir et fit semblant de l'examiner attentivement. Sans prévenir, elle balança la boule de neige sur Leonore, avec un grand éclat de rire. Celle-ci se la prit dans les cheveux, et répliqua aussitôt en se baissant pour en ramasser à son tour. Mais plutôt que de viser son assaillante, elle trouva plus drôle de tirer sur Duncan. Qui lui-même ne s'en laissa pas compter et tira sur Victoire à ses côtés. Evidemment, la petite fille n'allait pas se laisser faire, on ne l'attaquait pas impunément, et surtout pas quand elle avait déjà fait des dizaines de batailles de boules de neige avec ses cousins et oncles et tantes. Elle tira la langue de concentration, et visa parfaitement dans la capuche de la cape de Marc, qui sursauta en sentant le froid mordre son cou. Bientôt, Lyra les rejoignit à son tour, visant dans le tas qu'ils venaient de former, ne sachant pas tellement qui elle avait visé.

Deux camps se formèrent alors. Bien sûr, Duncan était contre Leonore, qui l'avait entraîné dans la bataille. Mary ayant visé Leonore, elle se retrouva donc dans le camp de Duncan, qui prit aussi Victoire pour faire bonne mesure, écopant là d'une tireuse de choix. l'autre camp se forma donc de Leonore, qui s'était mis tous ses adversaires à dos en leur tirant ensuite dessus tour à tour, Marc qui comptait bien faire payer à Victoire le froid qu'il ressentait jusque sous son tee-shirt, Scott qui était resté tranquille et impassible jusque-là, et Lyra, qui amassait la neige autour d'eux, pour faire des petits monticules de boules de neige, prêtes à être lancées.

Les quolibets allaient bon train, les remarques fusaient. Duncan étant seul avec deux filles, on leur reprochait en riant sa mise en harem, leur inefficacité, et leur manque de bras. Leur motivation n'ayant pour égal que leur énergie, ils prirent cependant l'avantage par quelques tirs bien sentis de Victoire, qui ne ratait jamais sa cible. Elle bombardait à tout va, et surtout Leonore, comptant bien éliminer la jeune fille et rétablir l'équilibre. Scott s'était mis à aider Lyra à faire une barrière pour les protéger et bien vite, cela devint plus difficile de les atteindre.

Aucun n'avait dit son dernier mot. Aucun ne voulait abandonner. Ils riaient aux éclats, comme les enfants qu'ils étaient finalement, ce qu'on avait tendance à un peu trop oublier, entre les cours et leurs soucis quotidiens. Des enfants que la neige émerveillait encore.

Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, s'attirant les regards de tous les élèves et professeurs qui passaient par là, les premiers encourageant les uns ou les autres à grand cris, tandis que les seconds les regardaient en souriant, bienveillants. Enfin, il fut temps de rentrer, se sécher au feu que les elfes de maison avait allumés dans les cheminés, et de dîner à la Grande Salle. Tous étaient ravis d'avoir pu s'amuser autant, bien que fatigués, et ils étaient rentrés bras dessus bras dessous, leurs différences de camps oubliées.


	19. Rencontre avec le garde-chasse

**Chapitre 19 : Rencontre avec le garde-chasse…**

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis leur dernière bataille de neige. Ils avaient voulu recommencer le week-end suivant mais celle-ci avait fondu et ils ne trouvèrent, après le passage des élèves les deux jours précédents, que de la bouillasse marron, savant mélange entre la boue du parc et les flocons restants.

Depuis, la neige était peu tombée, et ils n'avaient pas tellement eu l'occasion d'aller jouer dehors. En effet, la fin du mois de décembre approchait à grands pas, et avec elles, quelques examens qui pleuvaient sur les pauvres élèves, qui ne voyaient décidemment pas la fin de cette année. On était déjà à la mi-décembre, et les élèves parlaient déjà tous des vacances qui n'allaient pas tarder à poindre leur nez.

Tous rentraient dans leur famille, à Noël, c'était une évidence chez les premières années. Ceux qui n'étaient pas rentrés durant les vacances de la Toussaint étaient encore plus impatients. Trois mois sans voir ses parents, c'était long, surtout quand on avait onze ans. Les discussions allaient bon train à propos des cadeaux qu'on allait recevoir, ou qu'en tout cas, on avait demandés. Teddy et Victoire pariaient déjà sur un pull de la part de Mamie Molly, à leur initiale, comme chaque année.

La vieille femme avait eu beau voir le nombre de commandes augmenter chaque année, avec toutes les naissances dans la famille, elle n'avait pas abandonné, et continuait de tricoter ses pulls amoureusement. Les deux enfants avaient compté que si elle en faisait même pour les plus petits de leurs cousins, il y en aurait treize pour les petits-enfants, et douze pour leurs parents.

Sans compter celui qu'elle tricotait toujours pour Papi Arthur, qui les portait inlassablement chaque hiver, jurant tous ses grands merlins que c'était les meilleurs pulls du monde, quand tous savaient qu'ils grattaient horriblement. Tante Ginny avait un jour dit que c'était pour être assuré d'avoir une place dans son lit, mais les deux cousins n'avaient pas très bien compris ce qu'elle entendait par là. Après tout, leur grand-père avait bien un lit, où voulait-il dormir sinon ?

Ce matin-là, ils étaient en train de petit déjeuner tranquillement dans la Grande Salle, profitant d'avoir enfin une accalmie dans leurs devoirs. Ils allaient pouvoir faire quelque chose d'un peu plus amusant qu'un parchemin sur les propriétés d'ils ne savaient quelle plante. Scott et Marc se chamaillèrent pour le dernier petit pain au lait dans la corbeille quand un nouveau apparut comme pour les faire taire, sous leur regard encore ébahi. Il y avait des choses auxquelles on s'habituait, quand on côtoyait tous les jours la magie, mais parfois, elle vous sautait aux yeux d'une façon surprenante. Duncan profita de leur souffle coupé pour prendre la confiture de mûre qu'ils comptaient tartiner dessus, et s'amusa de leur réaction.

« Bon, que fait-on aujourd'hui ? » demanda sérieusement Victoire, déjà prête à se lever de son banc.

« Je ne sais pas moi… On petit-déjeune, déjà… » fit Marc, la bouche encore à moitié pleine de son croissant, alors qu'il allait déjà porter son bol de chocolat chaud à ses lèvres.

« Oui, mais après. C'est vrai, on a du temps, autant en profiter ! On ne va pas rester là sans rien faire toute la journée, si ? » insista la petite fille.

« Tu ne tiens jamais en place, toi, n'est-ce pas ? » rit doucement Lyra.

« Elle ? Jamais ! » intervint alors une voix de garçon.

« Teddy ! Tu m'as encore fait peur ! Ça devient une manie chez toi, d'arriver par surprise ? » dit la petite fille, en se retournant, les poings sur les hanches.

« Tu sais bien que j'adore te faire peur. » répondit le jeune garçon en lui tirant la langue, ses cheveux virant au rouge vif.

« Fais attention, on va te prendre pour un Gryffondor, avec cette couleur. » lui fit remarquer Leonore, moqueuse.

« Ah ça, jamais ! Pas question ! » fit-il d'un air faussement horrifié.

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question… » remarqua Victoire. « Vous comptez faire quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« Et si on allait voir Hagrid ? » proposa soudain le Poufsouffle.

« Le garde-chasse ? Pour quoi faire ? » demanda Marc.

« Hagrid n'est pas que le garde-chasse de Poudlard, c'est aussi un ami de nos oncles et tantes. Oncle Harry dit qu'il a toujours une bonne histoire à raconter, et il m'a dit que je devrais aller le voir, un de ces jours, que ça lui ferait plaisir… » expliqua Teddy. « Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y aller, cette année, entre Chloé et… »

Sa voix mourut sur cette dernière évocation.

« D'accord. » répondit rapidement Victoire, comprenant qu'il était temps d'intervenir. « Moi ça me va, Papa dit souvent qu'il est gentil, même si Maman le prend un peu pour un gros benêt. Je veux bien aller le voir. Ça nous fera une promenade au moins. »

« Qui d'autre nous accompagne ? » demanda Teddy, le bras gauche passé affectueusement sur l'épaule de sa cousine, la serrant contre lui.

« Je veux bien ! » répondit Leonore, enthousiaste. « Par contre, je crois que je vais être la seule, les autres n'ont pas l'air très motivés… De toute façon, sa cabane n'est pas grande, si ? »

« Non, pas tellement, j'avais l'habitude d'y aller avec Spencer et Neal, et c'était bien syffisant niveau nombre de personnes. »

« Ils ne veulent pas venir, on ne leur pique pas la place ? » demanda Victoire, relevant la tête vers son cousin, un peu intimidée.

« Bien sûr que non, ne t'en fais pas ! Ils viendront une autre fois, ils connaissent bien Hagrid aussi de toute façon, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour y aller. Neal s'est découvert une passion pour les histoires de créatures magiques, il y va souvent juste pour en entendre encore quelques-unes. Et Spencer, écoute, je crois qu'il venait surtout pour me faire plaisir, on ne peut pas dire que la cuisine d'Hagrid soit fameuse… » rit le jeune homme.

« On y va alors ? Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas venir ? » dit Victoire en s'adressant au reste du groupe.

Ceux-ci bafouillèrent quelques explications, allant des devoirs inexistants à terminer à une indigestion de croissants, en passant par des activités autres, le manque de place, la longueur du trajet et autres excuses farfelues censées ne pas la blesser. Les trois enfants se dirigèrent donc seuls vers la Grande Porte, afin de sortir dans le parc. Dans la cour, ils ne virent personne, à part la Directrice qu'ils croisèrent alors qu'ils allaient prendre le chemin de la Forêt Interdite.

« Bonjour Monsieur Lupin. Mademoiselle Weasley, Mademoiselle Castle. Vous allez bien ? »

« Très bien, Madame la Directrice. » répondit rapidement Victoire.

« Je ne sais pas où vous allez mais faîtes attention, les chemins sont un peu givrés, je crains quelques plaques de verglas. »

« Nous allons à la cabane d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse. » répondit Leonore.

« Vous y emmenez votre cousine, Monsieur Lupin ? C'est une bonne idée. J'ai l'impression de revoir un autre trio qui avait à peu près votre âge quand ils ont commencé leurs…bêtises. Ce doit être familial… » dit-elle en s'éloignant sans attendre de réponse.

« Un autre trio ? » demanda la rousse, se tournant vers ses amis.

« Sans doute nos oncles et tantes, ils ont fait un certain nombre de bêtises, même si Tante Hermione fait les gros yeux à chaque fois qu'Oncle Harry veut m'en parler. Je crois qu'elle a peur que je prenne le même chemin. » fit Teddy en haussant des épaules.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi… » fit Leonore, moqueuse. « Ce n'est pas comme si vous n'étiez pas deux terreurs… »

« Eh ! Je n'ai jamais rien fait moi ! » s'écria Teddy.

« Oui, mais je sens que depuis que Victoire est arrivée à Poudlard, ça te démange, et tu ne vas sans doute pas tarder à faire des bêtises… Et puis pour les années précédentes, tu peux bien raconter ce que tu veux puisqu'on n'était pas là. »

« Avoue que tu t'amuses bien avec nous ! » rétorqua Victoire avec un grand sourire.

« Oui, c'est vrai, avant, je n'avais jamais pensé qu'on puisse casser un nez avec une citrouille. »

« Oh ça va hein ! J'aurais pu faire pire, et elle l'avait mérité. A propos, tu as eu des nouvelles de Chloé ? » demanda plus doucement la petite fille à son cousin.

« Non, enfin, on se croise dans les couloirs mais c'est tout. Je crois que comme on se fréquente encore plus, elle est d'autant plus réconfortée dans l'opinion qu'elle avait de moi… »

« Elle est bête. » commenta la petite fille, un peu naïvement.

« Ouais, sans doute. Allez, venez, il ne faudrait pas que la pluie nous tombe dessus, le ciel est orageux quand même. » détourna Teddy.

Il prit chacune des filles par la main et ils avancèrent sur le chemin de la cabane. Ils n'avaient pas oublié les mises en garde de leur directrice, et ça aurait été vraiment bête de faire un tour par l'infirmerie, pour une fois qu'ils avaient un peu de temps devant eux.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à leur destination. Malgré les années et les tempêtes qu'elle avait dû essuyer, la cabane du garde-chasse était restée la même. Mélange de pierres et de bois, elle avait tenu face au poids du temps. Elle n'avait pas été agrandie et les enfants se demandaient toujours comment un homme de la taille et de la corpulence d'Hagrid pouvait y vivre sans faire s'écrouler les murs.

Ils s'avancèrent sur le perron et le jeune garçon frappa contre la lourde porte en bois. Ils se reculèrent un peu, de peur que la porte ne s'ouvre dans le mauvais sens et ne les fasse tomber. Pourtant, ce fut un silence qui les accueillit. Teddy toqua plus fort, mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Le garde-chasse n'était pas chez lui.

Ils s'apprêtaient à repartir quand ils virent une forme sombre sortir de la forêt. Les deux petites filles eurent un mouvement de recul, apeurées. La forme s'approcha d'eux et ils purent enfin reconnaître le garde-chasse. Enfin, reconnaître n'était pas tout à fait le terme.

Les deux Gryffondors ne l'avaient vu qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'ils les avaient conduites à Poudlard pour leur premier jour. S'il était un proche ami de la famille Weasley, il ne pouvait guère quitter ses fonctions, et encore moins quand on savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de pratiquer la magie. Elles se fièrent plus à sa taille et à sa corpulence, pour comprendre que c'était lui. Un demi-géant, quand même, ça ne passait pas inaperçu. Elles auraient été au courant s'il y en avait un autre dans l'école.

« Alors, les enfants, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? » demanda-t-il.

« On était venus vous voir, Hagrid, mais on ne voudrait pas déranger… » commença Teddy.

« Mais non, bien sûr que non, vous ne dérangez pas, je faisais juste une ronde dans la Forêt, pour vérifier que tout allait bien. » dit-il en levant légèrement son bras armé d'une arbalète, pour confirmer ses propos.

Il sortit une énorme clé d'une des poches de son manteau, avant de la tourner dans la serrure et d'ouvrir la porte.

« Entrez, entrez ! » les pressa-t-il alors qu'il posait son armement dans un coin. « Je dois avoir quelques gâteaux quelque part par là… » ajouta-t-il en farfouillant au milieu de ses pots en terre cuite.

Les trois enfants entrèrent alors, un peu intimidés, surtout les jeunes filles qui n'avaient jamais vu l'intérieur de la cabane. Ils y virent un lit gigantesque, pouvant contenir au moins quatre ou cinq d'entre eux, et bien plus long que la moyenne, une cheminée dans laquelle brûlaient encore quelques bûches tandis que d'autres attendaient, dans un panier d'osier, d'être utilisées. Il y avait une grande table, quelques chaises, qui paraissaient gigantesques aussi, et robustes, ce qui pouvait être compréhensible, étant donné le poids de leur propriétaire. Une gazinière en fonte au fond de la pièce, avec un évier et un court plan de travail formaient la cuisine. Au plafond, elles virent, attachées à des poutres, des bottes d'ail ou d'oignons, ainsi qu'une espèce de paille dont ils n'arrivaient pas à déterminer la provenance.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » demanda Victoire en les désignant.

« C'est du crin de licorne. Certaines s'accrochent parfois à des arbres et en laissent, entremêlés dans les branches. C'est très pratique. On s'en sert aussi dans les potions, j'en donne de temps en temps au professeur Cauldroy. Et vous en avez dans vos baguettes, pour certains. Ils ont de grandes propriétés magiques. »

« Vous avez un chien ? » demanda Leonore, en désignant un panier inoccupé.

« Oh, non, enfin, plus maintenant. Crockdur est mort il y a quelques années, mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur à jeter son panier. C'était un grand danois noir. Le chien le plus trouillard que j'ai jamais vu. Mais on en avait vécu, des choses, tous les deux. Il m'accompagnait partout. »

« Comment est-il mort ? » demanda Teddy. « Vous ne m'aviez jamais raconté cette histoire. »

« Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. Cet idiot est mort d'une crise cardiaque. Je vous dis, c'était un trouillard comme pas possible. Un jour, il a eu tellement peur que son cœur a lâché. Pauvre bête. » renifla Hagrid. « Allez, venez donc manger mes gâteaux, vous allez me dire s'ils sont bons ! Je crois que cette fois-ci j'ai réussi la recette. »

Il posa une assiette un peu ébréchée dans laquelle gisaient quelques-uns de ces petits gâteaux secs. Très secs. Trop, se rendit compte Leonore en croquant dedans. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de finir sa bouchée, sans s'étouffer et sans critiquer. Elle lança un regard à ses amis et vit qu'ils étaient dans la même situation, bataillant pour ne pas s'y casser les dents et ne pas paraître impolis. On leur avait toujours appris à remercier même quand ça n'était pas bon, et à ne pas critiquer la cuisine d'autrui. Conseils de bonnes manières qu'ils appliquèrent à la lettre, priant pour que leurs nez ne s'allongent pas. Ils firent d'ailleurs de même pour le thé qu'il leur concocta, à partir d'un mélange qu'il fabriquait lui-même, leur annonça-t-il fièrement.

« Votre famille l'adoraient, en particulier Hermione, je me souviens qu'elle en reprenait toujours. » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

En avalant le breuvage, ils comprirent que la tante des deux cousins avait dû faire comme eux et rester polie pour ne pas lui avouer combien ce thé était immonde. Décidemment, Rubeus Hagrid ne savait vraiment pas faire la cuisine. Leonore se promit que la prochaine fois, elle ferait elle-même des gâteaux sur sa gazinière, au lieu de le laisser faire. Il devait remplacer la farine par du plâtre, ça n'était pas possible. Elle voyait d'ailleurs Victoire écrasant le sien sur la table, en une nuée de miettes, afin d'en faire disparaître le plus possible.

Pendant qu'elle se faisait ces réflexions, Teddy entretenait une discussion banale avec le garde-chasse, parlant du mauvais temps, de la nouvelle saison de Quidditch qui commençait, de ses cours, et plus particulièrement de celui de soin aux créatures magiques qu'Hagrid regrettait de ne plus enseigner. Il lui assura que leur professeur, Madame Critter, était très compétente même si elle devait sans doute l'être bien moins que lui. Enfin, Leonore reprit le fil de la conversation et posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Dîtes, Hagrid, vous savez pourquoi les maisons ne s'entendent pas mieux, après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Et pourquoi on parle de toutes ces erreurs de répartition ? »


End file.
